Peter Pan and the Mist Wolves
by EvanescentDream93
Summary: Peter meets a group of girls called the Mist Wolves. Are they friends or foes? And what is their leader, Yue le Fay, hiding? Expect the unexpected, especially in Neverland. PLEASE REVIEW! Peter x O.C. Sequal Posted! See Red Snow: Hauntings of the Past
1. Prolouge

Peter Pan and the Mist Wolves

A girl about 15 sat in a corner of a dark room badly beaten. But she wasn't crying. She was thinking. '_I've had enough of this. Everyday I'm beaten up by people who are suppose to care about me but don't. I've had enough.'_ The girl walked up to the open window across the room and looked at the night sky. '_ I would do anything if I could leave this place'_

_**" Anything?" **_a voice asked

_"Anything." _The girl said aloud to where ever the voice was coming from

**_"Fine then. I will take you to Neverland. A place full of magic. I can give you anything, all you have to do is become a mist wolf little one."_**

_"Okay" _the girl replied

**_"you are straight forward. I like that about you. Now close your eyes and imagine a place filled with pirates, mermaids, Indians, fairies, and children who never grow up. Now open"_**

The girl looked around herself to see she was no longer in the dark room, but was now in a lushes green forest. She could hear the crashing of the waves and the chirping of the birds.

**_" Welcome to Neverland my little mist wolf"_**

" _Thank you for bringing me here. What is it that you wish for me to do?" _the girl asked. To the girl's surprise a beautiful white fur wolf appeared in front of her.

**_" I only wish that you be happy here and start a clan. The mist wolves. And protect the secreats of the clan"_** The wolf said without moving it's mouth. **_" Do you agree?"_**

_"Yes."_

_**"Good my little one. Close your eyes again" **_The girl did as she was told and felt something warm in her hand but she didn't dare open her eyes. She felt the warmth spread throughout her body. It felt comforting yet wild. **_"Open and look at your reflection in that stream" _**the wolf said

The girl open her eyes and walked over to the stream what she saw surprised her.

Her once perfectly shoulder length black hair now was died silver at the tips. Her brown eyes flashed purple in the sunlight. She was no longer wearing beaten up rags but a knee length spaghetti strapped dress made out of dark green leaves. The girl looked at the wolf but it was gone. Instead next to her she saw a budding purple flower. Inside was a soft violet light. She heard a tinkle of bells from the light and from it appeared a male fairy. The small fairy had shaggy shoulder length black hair and a cream complextion.

_" I guess you're here to help me start the mist wolves" _the fairy nodded its head happily. "_I guess I should name you how about Mist Bell?" _The small fairy thought about the name and nodded. "_Then you can call me," _The girl paused and thought of what she had become "_You can call me Yue le Fay. And we will start the mist wolves" the girl said_


	2. Chapter 1

Beginings

In Neverland, the second star to the right and straight on till morning, sounds of laughter could be heard.

"Tag! Your it!"

"No, your it. TAG!"

"Look Cubby's it"

"Aw man, Not again!" complained a chubby looking boy wearing bear skin clothing as he tried to chase after a boy wearing rabbit skins.

The Twins, wearing raccoon skins, were hiding in the bushes waiting to surprise Cubby out of his skins. Nibs and Slightly were laughing while trying not to get tagged. Tootles, the smallest lost boy, just couldn't stop laughing.

Up above, watching the boys below play happily while playing a pan pipe sat a boy about 15 with dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Peter Pan.

His faithful fairy, Tinkerbelle, sat on his shoulder listening to the beautiful music being played.

It was a perfect day. The sun shone happily, birds sung merrily and all the flowers were in bloom.

'Nothing can ruin today' Peter thought happily.

"PETER!" a voice cried as Pan stopped playing. It was Tigerlily and she looked worried.

"Hey Tigerlily! What's the matter?" Peter asked.

"My village! Hook taken it over!" she cried

"WHAT?" all the Lost Boys shouted.

"Hook. He came and attacked our village while our warriors were out hunting. Please Peter, will you help?"

"Of course we'll help" Peter said comforting her. "Okay men, we have to stop old Codfish. Are you ready?"

"YEAH!"

"Then let's go!" Peter said taking Tigerlily's hand and flying off to the Indian village to stop Hook.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere deep inside Neverland, behind a waterfall, lay a hidden cave. There a group of girls slept. All accept one.

She sat upon a throne like chair, her leg dangling over the side. A piece of her long black and white tipped hair wrapped around her finger. Her brown eyes flashed purple while scanning the cave. One of the girls shivered in her sleep. The girl saw this and silently got up, wrapping the shivering girl in a blanket before walking out of the cave. She stretched her slender body in the warm sun.

'I need a bath' she thought as she removed her clothes and jumped into the cool refreshing water.

"Hello Mist" she said not opening her eyes, as she heard a deep ringing of bells.

The male fairy sat on her shoulder whispering fairy words in her ear.

"So Hook is invading the Indian village, is he?" the girl asked getting out of the water.

Mist Bell nodded.

"Well we can't let that happen" she said calmly. "Wake the girls. Tell them its time to have a little fun" she said smiling a wolfish smile. The fairy nodded and sped off into the cave.

"We mustn't let Hook find it, Yue" a voice on the wind said.

"Yes I know, Moonlight" Yue said as mist appeared around her and a wolf came out of the shadows.

"Little one, if Hook ever finds it…" the wolf started before she was cut off.

"Yes I know. I won't let it happen."

"I know you won't, little one" the wolf said before disappearing.

Yue turned around to see the other girls ready to fight and gave another wolfish smile. She lifted her head towards the sky and let out a loud howl. The other girls joined in as mist enveloped them and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peter Pan or any of its characters. Only the Mist Wolves.

**Mist Wolves**

In the Indian village there were no sounds of people talking happily and the teepees were black from fire. All the people of the village were tied up and gagged. A man stood looking proud at the disaster he had caused. Hook.

"Cap'n! Cap'n! All of the Indians have been tied up" a small man with a white beard and coke bottle glasses said to the captain.

"Good! Now Mr.Smee tell the crew to search the camp. I must have it!" Hook said

"Yes Cap'n!" Smee said scurrying off

"Everything is going as planned" Hook said

"That's what you think" a voice said from behind him. Hook turned around

"Pan!"

"Let the Indians go, you old codfish." Peter ordered

"Or what you'll call your little Lost Boys and fairy to come and stop me?" Hook asked laughing as a group of pirates came out with the tied up Lost Boys and Tiger lily following behind. Tinker Bell was locked in a small caged.

"I'll free them!" Peter said

"Oh you will?" Hook asked pretending to look scared as two pirates came behind Peter and dropped a net on him. "Don't waste your time trying to cut that, boy, its made with the toughest materials. It will take much more then a little sword to cut through that" Hook said watching Peter struggle before turning around to face Tiger lily. "Now, girl, where is the stone?"

"S-stone? What stone?" Tiger lily asked terrified.

"You know what I'm talking about" Hook growled about to slap the girl.

"She doesn't know" a voice said.

"Who said that?" Hook asked looking at his hostages.

"Are you sure you want to know?" The voice said teasingly. It was coming from the trees.

"Cowards! Show yourself!" Hook ordered spinning around trying to locate where the voice was coming from.

Mist began to appear and a loud howl was heard as the clouds (not because of Peter's emotions) blocked the sun. Shadows could be seen moving around in the forest as more howls were heard.

"Who are you to be calling anyone a coward? You hide behind your men never doing the dirty work. Lets see what happens when you have no one to hide behind." The voice said laughing.

The mist became thick. Hook and his men had a hard time seeing. The Lost Boys were getting scared. Peter was listening all around him. The only ones who weren't afraid or scared were the Indians.

A scream was heard. Hook spun around and let out a yell as the body of one of his men fell before his feet. An arrow in his back. Unseeing eyes staring straight at Hook. More screams were heard as five more bodies fell to the ground in front of Hook.

"Six down four more to go then you'll be next, Hook!"

"Be a man and show yourself!" Hook said beginning to regret this as soon as he said this.

The mist lightened up and a figure walked towards him.

"I'll show myself but," the figure said getting close enough for everyone to see "I'm no man"

Hook stared at the girl in front of him. She had jet black hair except for her ends which were white. Her brown eyes flashed purple as she starred him down and the expression on her face showed she was serious. 'She can't be any older then Pan' Hook thought 'but she took down more then a third of my men'.

Hook blinked and the girl was gone.

"Ha! Is the little girl afraid?" Hook laughed

"No. The little girl is right behind you with a knife at your throat" she said from behind him. Hook stiffened as he felt cool metal against his throat.

"Whoa" was all Peter and the Lost Boys could say.

"My men can still get you." Hook said trying to sound calmed.

"What men?" the girl asked a thinking expression on her face." Oh you mean your men who are being tied up by a bunch of girls?" she asked as she turned Hook around just enough so he could see his men tied up and gagged by six other girls.

"What are you going to do to me?" Hook asked almost hyperventilating.

"I'm going to let you and that old man, who follows you around like a sad dog, go. The rest of your men are going to have a very grueling fate. Now when I let you go never come back here. And remember this is Mist Wolf Territory. If you step even a hair line in here you won't be so lucky. Now Leave!" the girl said pushing Hook away.

Hook and Smee left running. Leaving six very and tied up scared pirates hoping they wouldn't have the same fate as their fallen friends.

The other six girls began untying the Indians and the Lost Boys. A male fairy came up and opened Tinker Bell's cage before flying to the shoulder of the girl who had intimidated Hook. The girl began walking over to Peter who was still struggling with the net.

"Stop moving unless you want an eye poked out" she said coolly. Peter stared at her with untrusting eyes but did as she was told. She took the knife she used to threaten Hook with and easily sliced the net wide enough for Peter to get out.

Before he could say anything else the girl was gone. All of the mysterious girls were gone.

Only one question ran through Peter and the Lost Boys heads. 'Who were those mysterious girls?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to my reviewers: Gwen Gamgee, Koki-chan, and lifeisagiantracetrack. I would like to thank other readers for reading my story but who didn't review. THANKS!


	4. Chapter 3

Alliances

**Okay here is a new chapter I hope you like! This is like the third remake I did for this chapter. Enjoy: )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Only the Mist Wolves and the mysterious new character at the end.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Who were those girls?' Peter thought after the mysterious girls left. He walked over to Tiger Lily who was helping an old woman to her feet. "Do you know who those girls were?" he asked her.

"Sorry I am, but no I do not know them" she said before she continued to help the other Indians. Peter could've swore he saw something in her eyes that told him she knew more then she was letting on but he shrugged it off. Tiger Lily wouldn't lie to him, would she?

"I guess I'll have to find out myself" he said to himself, curiosity getting the best of him. He called the Lost Boys and Tinker Belle over. "Okay, you guys will go back to the hideout. Tinker Belle and I are going to find out some stuff about those girls." Peter said to six shocked looking Lost Boys and one very unhappy fairy. Nibs was the first to speak.

"But Peter you saw them! What if they kill you?" he said

"They wouldn't do that. I am the great Peter Pan!" Peter said looking proud.

"How do you know? You saw what they did to Hook. He's the meanest, nastiest, battiest, guy in Neverland and they almost made him wet his pants" Cubby said

"Cubby you almost wet your pants" Slightly pointed out

"No I didn't!" Cubby said

"Yes you did!" the twins said almost about to fall out laughing. Tootles was already laughing out loud but stopped when Cubby threatened to sit on him.

"That's enough!" Peter shouted getting their attention. "Now whether you like it or not I'm going find out about them. I mean don't you want to know who or what they are? We lived here since forever and they just show up and make a complete idiot out of Hook. Now anyone who can do that can't be all that bad."

The Lost Boys nodded. That was true. They couldn't be all that bad.

"Okay" all the Lost Boys said, except for Tootles who nodded his head. Tinker Belle still looked somewhat angry.

"But be careful of there leader, Peter" Slightly said. "They all look wild but their leader-"he shivered at what he was going to say next "their leader seems to be different and I don't think in a good way. There's just somethin' about her that seems out of place. She seems like a sly one though."

"You worry too much." Peter said "Besides what girl could resist the cleverness that is me." He said pounding his chest and standing straight. "Come on Tink lets go!"

Tinker Belle still wasn't happy about this but she didn't want Peter alone with those girls. They might be competition.

Peter pushed off from the ground and soared into the air on his search for the mysterious girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the forest surrounding the perimeter of the Indian village the Mist Wolves hid in a tall tree.

"Did you see the look on Hook's face when Yue had that knife against his throat?" a girl with curly red hair, freckles, and brown eyes asked as she turned to her friends. "I thought he was going to wet his pants!"

"Sukie! Stop laughing so loud or someone will find us" Yue said sternly but couldn't help but let a small wolfish smile slip through. That look on Hook's face _was _priceless.

"Sorry" Sukie said between giggles

"Actually that boy in bear skins looked like he was going to wet himself more then Hook" another girl said. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Forget about bear boy and Hook, Selena." another girl said impatiently as she moved her dark brown curly locks from her bright green eyes." Did you see that boy in the net? Wasn't that Peter Pan? The mermaids weren't lying when they said he was cute!" she squealed.

Yue rolled her eyes. Sure he was cute but he was just another pretty boy. Nothing really special about him except for him can fly and never grow up as long as he lives in Neverland. Big Whoop! Just another Flyboy.

"Jade for once could you stop talking about boys" two identical girls said at the same time. They both had brown hair and eyes. Their real names were long forgotten but they were sometimes called Rain and Snow when they were needed to be told apart.

"Shush! I think this little one is ready for sleep." Yue whispered indicating the small girl sitting in her lap. Black hair swayed slightly in the wind as the youngest Mist Wolf tried to keep her pale blue, almost gray, eyes open. "Go to sleep Rina. No need to stay awake." Yue whispered to the little girl.

"But Yueyawn I want to stay and look out for moreyawn pirates." Rina whined trying to keep her eyes open but the task seemed too difficult.

"Sukie, Rain, and Snow. Take Rina back to the cave. Its time for bed." Yue said. She turned to Jade and Selena "You two make sure the Indians are okay and ask if they need any help with restoring their village. They've helped us a lot in the past. The least we can do is give a hand."

"What about you?" Sukie asked putting Rina on her back.

"I'm going over to the Black Castle. Need to think." Yue said jumping down from the 20ft. high branch and making a perfect landing on the ground before running in the direction of the castle.

"Does she ever do anything other then think?" Jade asked before they all split up going in different directions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SMEE!"

"Yes Cap'n?"

"REPORT!" Hook yelled

"Well-um- Cap'n, we are far from Neverland's shore."

"Good." Hook said calming down a little. He sat down in the closet chair next to the window. They were back on the Jolly Roger and Hook had gone through the whole ship breaking anything he could find and he almost made one of his twelve remaining crew members walk the plank. He was really out of it. "Smee, tell me, have I asked for to much?"

"What do you mean Cap'n" Smee asked cleaning up the broken bottles courtesy of Hook.

"I mean all I ask for is one simple thing: the death of that horrid brat Peter Pan. Is that to much to ask?" Hook said closing his eyes.

"No. It isn't"

"Thank you Smee. At least I know I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Um Cap'n not that I don't think that but-um- I didn't say that" Smee stuttered.

Hook opened his eyes. "Well then who said that?" he asked.

The room got darker and the temperature dropped 50 degrees.

"I did" a male figure said stepping out of the shadows.

"And who are you?" Hook asked standing up "and if you are another one of those horrible runts you'll have to wait for tomorrow if you want to take away what ever is left of my pride."

The man smiled under his hood. "I am not here as an enemy but as a friend." He said

Hook raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Smee just stood there about to faint any moment. He was getting to old for this.

"Don't you wish you could get rid of that bothersome Peter Pan?" the hooded figure asked

"More then anything" Hook said

"Well I believe I can help you." The man said taking out a red glowing stone.

"Is that…"Hook asked looking hopeful for maybe the first time in his life.

"Yes, this is a _part_ of the stone you seek. The Mist Stone."

"But isn't it supposed to be well hidden somewhere in Neverland?" Smee asked finally being noticed. "How did you get it?"

"I have my ways." the hooded man said before turning back to Hook. "Do you want it?"

"What do you want in return?" Hook asked taking a bottle of rum out.

"Have you ever met the Mist Wolves?"

"Yes. Their leader, what's her name, killed my men and made a fool out of me" Hook spat at the memory.

"Her name is Yue le Fay, and I want her as much as you want Peter Pan dead." The man said taking the glass of rum Hook handed to him.

"Wait you want her alive?" Hook asked making sure he heard correctly.

"Yes, she is worth more to me alive then dead. At least for now. All I ask is for your help in, how shall I say this? Getting her out in the open? If you do that I will tell you where the rest of the stone is and you'll be able to get rid of that wretched Pan forever. But for now I hope this small piece of the stone is enough to get you interested" The man said putting the piece of the stone in front of Hook.

Hook thought about all of this. He took the piece in his hands, a shiver running up his back.

"What do you have in mind" he said

The figure smiled as he sat down across from Hook.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well did you like? Hope you did! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Questions and Answers**

'Hm. Where could they be?' Peter thought. "Tink, do you see anything?" he said out loud.

The fairy shook her head. She didn't see any signs of the girls but it wasn't like she was really looking.

The two had been flying above Neverland for what seemed like hours looking for any signs of the mysterious girls. He had to admit they were really good at hiding their tracks.

Peter yawned it was getting late and a crescent moon hung in the sky surrounded by thousands of stars

"Hey Tink! I have an idea! If anyone would know anything about those girls it would be the mermaids. Come on lets go to the lagoon!" Peter said before flying down to the lagoon. A very unhappy Tinker Bell flying after him.

Once they arrived at the lagoon Peter took out his pipes and played a short tuned, calling the mermaids.

They swam silently towards him and they began speaking. To anyone else their words sounded like screeches and hisses but to Peter it sounded something like this.

"Hello Peter" the first mermaid said in her slimy, raspy voice.

"What may we do for you Peter?" a second mermaid asked.

"Anything for Peter Pan" a third said reaching her webbed hand towards Peter's but he moved it away. The mermaid gave a impish smile. He knew their tricks. Even though the mermaids could be very useful, they were still dangerous. Tinker Bell cursed greatly at the mermaids before Peter ignored her but put a finger over her mouth to keep her silent.

" Do you know anything about seven mysterious girls? Their leader has black hair with white tips, brown eyes that sometimes look purple, and she has sort of a wolfish attitude. I think they call themselves Mist Wolves?" he said.

The mermaids looked at each other for a minute, deciding if it was their place to tell. There were some things that should be kept secret. Even from Peter Pan.

"So do you know anything about them?" the boy asked impatiently.

"Her name is Yue le Fay," the first one answered.

"Princess of the mist," the second one continued.

"Daughter of wolf, moon, and man." the third one finished.

"Daughter of wolf, moon, and man?" Peter asked slightly confused. 'How can that be' he thought. "How long have they been here?"

"Years"

"Many years"

"Maybe even before you."

Peter was shocked. Could anyone have been in Neverland before him?

"If that's true why haven't I seen them?" he asked

"Good hiders"

"Good hunters"

"Keepers of Neverland's secrets"

"Neverland's dark secrets"

"Dark secrets? There are no secrets of Neverland that I don't know" Peter said feeling slightly upset and confused. He stood up from his sitting position. "Where can I find them?"

"Hideout a secret" mermaid #1 said

"Made us never tell" mermaid #2 said

"But you can find Le Fay in the Black Castle" mermaid number three said

"Yes. Goes there many times"

"Thinks a lot. Strange girl."

"Powerful girl"

"Secretive girl"

And with that the three swam back into the murky deep.

"Come on Tink. We got one more stop to make." Peter said flying towards the Black Castle.


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Peter Pan.**

**Hide-n-Seek**

Yue silently walked into the Black Castle, Mist Bell flying by her side.

"This place is really not that bad once you get rid of the pirates. I don't see why people are so scared of this place." Yue said quietly "It's really cool!"

Mist Bell shook his head. Yue really was not really as bad as everyone made her seem. She was a very kind hearted girl but sometimes he couldn't understand why she liked to hang around in dark, spooky, wet places like this. His confusion grew even more when they passed an old skeleton and the girl just smiled.

Yue finally decided on a place to sit where she could easily see the night sky.

"Pretty isn't it?" she asked not really expecting a reply while her deep brown eyes scanned the starry sky above. Her gaze fell on the crescent moon above. "Soon it'll be time for another visit" Yue said turning her gaze to a bright star. The star that led to Earth.

Mist Bell nodded. Ever since Yue arrived in Neverland the two always made trips to the other world every three full moons.

"To find more Mist Wolves" Yue once told Rina but that was far from the truth.

"I just hope I can make it," Yue said "For some reason it wass really hard to control the mist with Hook. Maybe I'm just tired. I haven't really slept that well in days." She laid back on her back letting out a yawn which sounded more like a howl.

Mist Bell layed next to her ear, whispering soothing fairy words to her. Yue smiled and turned her head slightly to kiss the fairy on the head causing the fairy to blush slightly. She closed her eyes hoping to get a few minutes of sleep but right when she was falling asleep a familiar scent filled the air.

'Flyboy' she thought as she quickly got up blending with the shadows. Mist Bell hid in behind her to hide his light.

Yue saw Peter Pan land softly on the ground.

"Do you see her?" he asked his fairy. Who shook her head no.

'So he wants to find me, eh? It's not going to be that easy' Yue thought as she silently tip toed out of the castle. She was almost out when she accidentally stepped on a tree branch causing Pan to turn around and face her. 'Uh oh! Been spotted better run.'

Yue ran towards the forest Pan at her heels. 'Lets play a little game.' She thought as a grin grew on her face. She took a left then a right, then another right through some thick undergrowth.

"Where'd she go?" Peter asked looking around. "She just disappeared. I could have sworn I saw her go through the undergrowth. Maybe she turned left." He turned around and went in the other direction.

High above in a tall tree Yue smiled. "Safe" she whispered. She jumped down to the ground and slightlty swayed. "Mist I don't fell so-" Yue was cut off as she collapsed on the ground unconscious. Mist Bell looked worried. He sped off to find the other Mist Wolves for help. Back over where Yue was a figure stood above her. He bent down and put her on his back before flying off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay yeah I know not the best chapter. But it was hard to write please review and keep reading. It will get better! Please and Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6

Okay in this chapter Yue remembers her past in a dream. So it will be lest confusing as to which Yue I'm talking about (past Yue or present Yue) I gave Yue another name. The name she had before she came to Neverland (remember in the first chapter Yue changed her original name) will be used when I'm talking about her past self. So I hope I haven't confused you before you even read the chapter. Well, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remembrance of the Past**

Yue was dreaming but that didn't mean she was having a sweet dream. Completely the opposite. She was having a nightmare that she had had all too often before.

Yue was standing in a dark room, the only light coming from a single candle. In front of her stood a younger version of herself, about 6, weeping in the arms of an older girl, about 10. Her sister, Anna.

"Shh it's going to be okay" Anna said soothingly.

"B-but mommy's dead!" the younger Yue cried.

"So? She'll always be watching us okay? As long as we always look to the moon, so stop crying Lena!" the older girl ordered.

Yue's eyes flashed purple as she remembered her old name and sister.'Calm down Yue. It's all in the past' she thought to herself.

Slowly the image of her younger self and sister faded away and was replaced with another.

Lena, now 8, sat at the side of a bed looking down at her older sister's small and fragile form.

"You still have a fever;" Lena said softly but it still had some authority in it "get some rest."

"Whoa! When did you become the older sister?" Anna joked before coughing for what seemed like minutes.

"When you got sick." Lena said getting up and walking to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Anna asked weakly

"I'm going to get you some food."

"Don't burn yourself on the stove!"

Lena stuck her tongue out at her before she left.

Yue always hated this part of the dream. The part where she unwillingly walks over to her sister bed and sees what she never saw as Lena. Her sister's death. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad if it was because of Anna's illness, but it wasn't. Her father walked into the room his gray hair unkept and wrinkles were starting to show. In his hand he carried some pills and a glass of water.

"Daddy!" Anna said happily.

"Hello my darling. Here is your medicine. Take it now." he ordered softly.

"Okay." Anna said taking the pills.

"No! Don't" Yue cried but it was no use. She could not change the past. Her sister took the pills

"Good girl. Now sleep. You look tired." He said before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room.

Five minuets later Lena entered the room with a plate of food.

"Anna. Wake-up. I brought food. Anna?"

Anna didn't respond.

"Anna?" Lena said panic in her voice as she dropped the food and ran over to her sister to feel for a pulse. Nothing. "No you can't do this. Please don't leave me. Don't go!" Lena sobbed.

Yue tried to turn away but she couldn't. 'How could he do such a thing?' she thought. Once again the image faded but before it did completely Yue always remembered this part. The part where her dream would take her outside of the room and show her father smiling, his eyes the color of blood.

The next image Yue knew was the one she hated the most.

Yue was now staring at Lena, age 15. She was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie, all emotion gone from her face. A back pack was over her shoulder. Lena was now staring at her father in her room which like her outfit was completely black.

"Where do you think you are going?" he said harshly

"Out, Burk." Lena said coldly using her father's first name.

"Don't you dare use that tongue with me young lady!"

"Or what? You going to strangle me like mom? Or slip me some pills, like Anna?" Lena said

"How did you know?" Burk said quietly.

"Well it helps when your father is so dumb he writes about his murders in a journal. The real question is: Why? Didn't you love them? Or were they just another fun sick game for you?" Lena spat.

What happened next always made Yue hate Burk even more. He jumped on Lena and began punching, kicking, and he even tried to strangle her, but Lena had expected this.

She took her foot and kicked him below the waste line causing him to fall back. Lena sprung up and took out the knives that were hidden in her pocket. Burk got up to his feet and looked at the knives.

"What are you going to do to me? Stab me? Be for real. You know you can't do it and I'll win because that's how life works. The bad guys always win. End of story." Burk said teasingly.

"Not in this story." Lena said as she ran forward and kicked Burk in the stomach causing him to lean against the wall. Without hesitation Lena through the knives at the man.

Burk looked at where the two knives were. One at his stomach, the other at his heart. Then he looked at Lena before becoming limp forever. She had no regret. None at all.

She left her room and walked into the room across the hall. Anna's room.

She sat in a corner of the perfectly preserved room.

"I did it" Lena said softly.

Yue walked into the room and looked at her former self. An emotionless shell. She remembered what happened next perfectly only from previous dreams.

Moonlight walked into the room but Lena wasn't able to see the wolf. Not yet. It was still too early for the wolf to reveal it self.

'This is the day before I go to Neverland and start a new life as Yue le Fay.' Yue thought 'The day when Lena no longer exists.'

Again the picture faded and Yue awoke. Her face was wet and she realized she must have been crying in her sleep. She wiped her face off and looked around. She was totally sure she wasn't in the cave. Yue was in what seemed to be a small house.

"What the-"she was cut off when she heard whispering.

"Shut it or you'll wake her up!" a voice of a boy said

"Who made you the boss?" another voice said

"Peter did!"

"No he didn't"

"Shh! I think she's awake!"

Yue opened the door and was greeted by the dirty faces of the Lost Boys.

"Please be our mother!" They all said in unison.

'What the-'was the only thing that went through Yue's mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so we took a look into Yue's past. I think this probably is the longest chapter I've ever done. You are probably wondering 'how could her father be so evil?' and 'why did Lena stay with him so long if she knew he might kill her?'. Well if you are, good! That's how it is supposed to be. You'll find out more about Yue's past in later chapters. So you know what to do. Review! Review! REVIEW! Please and Thank you!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Only the Mist Wolves.**

**Rocky Start**

"Please be our mother"

"What the –"

"We'll show you to father" one of the boys said taking her hand.

"Mother? Father?" Yue asked really confused. "Wait who are you guys?"

"Slightly"

"Nibs"

"Cubby"

"The Twins"

"And that's Tootles" they all said pointing towards the youngest boy. "And we're the Lost Boys!"

'Oh great! Flyboy's crew. First I my powers over mist go haywire, then I faint and have that same crappy dream again and now I wake up to meet… dun, dun, dun, dun The freaking Lost Boys' Yue thought bitterly. "Wait is this 'father' of yours Peter Pan?" Yue asked

"The one and only" Nibs said eyeing her suspiciously. Actually they all were except Tootles who was playing with a butterfly.

"What?" Yue asked annoyed by their staring.

"Peter told us to take you to the hideout once you were awake but how do we know we know we can trust you?" Slightly asked

Yue gave one of her wolfish smiles and walked straight over to Slightly, who became stiffed when she was less then a foot away. She tilted his chin up with her slender finger so he could get a better look into her eyes. Yue could see fear in his eyes which only made her smile grow.

"You don't" she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mist Bell, are you sure this is where you left Yue?" Selena asked the fairy. Mist Bell nodded.

It was around noon and the Mist Wolves were searching for their missing leader.

'If only I had gotten the others sooner! I know Yue didn't just walk off, not in her state. She's been tired lately for no reason. I just hope she's okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something horrible happened.' Mist Bell thought.

"Maybe she was eaten by wolves" Suki said.

"Suki, that's stupid! Why would wolves, I repeat WOLVES, want to eat Yue? Isn't she part wolf or something?" Jade said leaning against a tree.

"Maybe pirates took her," Rain said

"Or zombies," Snow joined in

"AND THEY ATE HER BRAIN" they both said a little too happy.

Jade and Selena slapped their foreheads. They were always put in charge when Yue was gone and unlike Yue, they had to put up with the twins and Suki's farfetched theories.

Rina began crying. She was the baby of the group and while she could handle killing pirates but she couldn't handle if something bad happened to a member of the group, especially Yue.

Selena walked over to the youngest Mist Wolf and tried to calm her down but to no avail.

"Look what you did!" Jade yelled really annoyed. "You made the poor kid cry. You idiots know not to say stuff like that around Rina."

"Sorry." Suki and the twins mumbled.

A sound of high bells filled their ears. Rina stopped crying. They all looked around trying to find the source of the bells.

"Sounds like a fairy. Female, by the sound of those bells." Jade whispered to the group.

"Where is it coming from?" Suki asked.

"Behind those bushes" Selena whispered calmly.

"Maybe she'll know where Yue is" Rain said.

"Well Mist, you know what to do." Jade said to the small male, who nodded before flying off towards the sound. "Come on Mist Wolves it's time for a little interrogation."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the deep part of the forest of Neverland, Tinker Bell was sitting on a lovely purple flower. But her mood was anything but lovely.

Earlier today Peter had ordered her to fly all over Neverland to find the so called 'Mist Wolves'. Because Peter asked, or more so demanded, she had obliged but she wasn't happy.

They had found the unconscious Yue le Fay at night in the forest. Tinker Bell couldn't believe this was actually the girl who almost made Captain Hook wet his pants. She looked so vulnerable. If the fairy had had it her way they would have left the girl right where they found her. But no! Peter just had to play Prince Charming and fly the girl off to safety. Tinker Bell almost puked. She saw the way the boy was looking at that other girl. Tink almost wanted to rip the girl's throat off!

Finally the laid the girl to rest in Wendy's small house which made Tinker Bell even madder. The fairy never really liked Wendy, but at least she knew Wendy would leave and grow up. The same with Jane. But this girl, Tink knew, wouldn't be so easy to get rid of. According to the mermaids, which the fairy had talked to alone, the girl had no family to go back to and everything that was important to her was here, in Neverland. And Peter already seemed to have taken an interest in her.

So here Tinker Bell was trying to figure out a way to get this Yue le Fay out of the picture when she heard a ring of deep bells.

She looked up to see a male fairy sitting crossed legged on the flower next to hers.

"Who are you?" she asked in her fairy voice, suspicious.

"Mist Bell." He said. Tinker Bell had to cover her mouth to stop the laughter. "What's your name?" he asked with a grin ignoring her giggles.

"Tinker Bell." She said calming down a little.

"And you were laughing at my name." Mist Bell said shaking his head grin still on his face.

"WHAT?" Tinker Bell asked enraged

"You know you look cute when you're angry." Mist said flying up to Tink and giving her a peck on her cheek causing her to blush. "Now I have a question to ask you. Are you listening?" he asked a little more seriously. Tinker Bell nodded still a little dazed at what just happened. "Do you know where Yue le Fay is?"

Tinker Bell awoke from her daze and became angry again, pushing Mist Bell off the flower.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" he said flying back onto the flower. Tinker Bell's back was facing him. "You know if you tell me where she is then I can take her back and keep her away from that boy. Oh what's his name? Beater Ban? Teeter Tan?"

"It's Peter Pan." She spat.

"Well do we have a deal? You show me to Yue and I'll keep her away from Peter. Deal?" he asked extending his hand for a shake. Tinker Bell turned around a mischievous smile on her face and shook his hand.

"Deal" she said flying off urging him to follow.

Mist Bell turned around to face the hidden Mist Wolves, telling them to keep hidden but to stay close.

'She really is cute when she's determined' he thought of Tinker Bell before flying after her, Mist Wolves following closely behind.

'Me and my big mouth' Yue thought. She was tied against a pole in the middle of a clearing. 'Just great my powers aren't working and I got tied up by 12 year olds and younger. This is so pathetic! Can this day can't get any worse.' She thought getting frustrated and letting out a scream of anger.

"Need some help?" a voice said above her.

"She looked up into the smiling green eyes of the one, the only…..Peter Pan.

'Yep it can.' She thought groaning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know for you really observant people in Chapter 1 I said Peter had blue eyes but I think he has green. Not to sure. But I do know Hook has blue eyes so... Anyway, hope you liked it. I'm hoping to add a lttle Tinker Bell and Mist Bell romance but not really sure. What do you think?Please Review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay I don't own Peter Pan**

**Talk or Duel**

Peter Pan stared straight into the brown, purple flashing eyes of the tied up Yue le Fay, Mist Wolf leader.

"Hello? Did you hear me need some help?" the boy asked

"No I don't" she stubbornly said turning her face the other way from him.

"Whoa they were right!" Peter said

"Who?" she spat

"The Lost Boys. They said you wouldn't become their mother, that you refused"

"Yeah well when little boys around the age of 10 and under come up to you saying you're their mother, without even your consent and their father is a Flyboy you would refuse too." Yue said struggling with her bonds

"You don't want to become our mother?" Peter asked confused

"Ding-ding-ding! Give the boy a prize! Yes, I don't want to become your mother because unlike some off the other girls on this island, who swoon when they see you and would gladly be your mother without hesitating, I _have _a brain. And not going to let a flyboy like you get his way whenever he wants it." Yue said coldly.

"Are you a girl?" Peter asked her, examining her.

"WHAT???" Yue asked offended

"Well most girls like me but you don't." He said beginning to poke her.

"Hey! Get away from me! And just because I don't go all googaley eyes all over you doesn't make me less of a girl."

"Whatever you say. Hey I got another question for ya!"

"O' goody! I can't hold in the excitement any longer! Please tell me!" Yue said sarcastically.

"Why were you running away from me last night?" he asked looking somewhat serious.

"Instinct, I guess" the girl said looking anywhere but at him. Peter didn't seem satisfied with her answer but didn't push it anymore.

"Okay let's make a deal. If you beat me at a sword fight I'll let you go and never bother you again. _But_, if I win you have to become our new mother do we have a deal?" Peter asked hopefully.

"So if I win you'll let me go?" Yue asked suspiciously.

"Yep, but when I uncut you, you can't run off. Promise?"

"A Mist Wolf always keeps her promise but does a Flyboy?"

"Always" Pan said ignoring being called a "Flyboy" and uncutting her ropes.

"Then let's duel!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within Neverland, in a place filled with darkness and despair, and where happiness doesn't exist, stood a boy around 16.

He wore a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a long black coat. His long silver hair went to his waist and some of his hair hung in front of his crimson eyes.

In his hand he held a small crystal ball. He was looking intently into it. Inside the small orb he saw an image of a boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes wearing an outfit made out of leaves, but the boy was really looking at was a girl with long black hair tipped white at the end, who was also wearing a dress that went slightly above her knees made out of leaves. She had a look of determination on her face.

"Yue" the boy thought. His grip on the orb tightened before it shattered to pieces in his hand.

"You know, Kohaku, you really shouldn't break such nice toys such as that" a voice said behind the boy.

Kohaku didn't even turn around. He knew who it was. Hook. It took the boy a lot of effort not to tell the pirate captain off.

"Ever since Hook received that small part of the mist stone, he thinks he's invincible. But what a rude and fun awakening he'll get that nothing is forever and nobody is invincible." Kohaku thought as he waved a gloved hand over the shatter pieces of the broken orb. Instantly the pieces came together and the orb returned to his hand.

"What are you doing here, Hook?" the boy asked coldly.

"Well I just wanted to know when we were going to get our plan in action." Hook said rubbing his hands together impatiently.

"Patients, Hook. _I'll _decide when we strike. _Not you. _So be gone_."_ Kohaku said rather rudely before raising his hand and calling up black mist to circle around Hook. When he put his hand down Hook was gone. He returned his crimson eyes back to the glass ball. The image showed a close up of Yue.

"Yue," he whispered "you will be mine." He said to himself before a dark smile appeared on his and his black mist appeared once again engulfing him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where Tinker Bell is." Slightly wondered out loud.

"Don't know but she'll probably show up when we least expect her to." Nibs said yawning.

The Lost Boys were sitting in a clearing somewhere in the forest of Neverland.

"I wonder what Peter is going to do to that girl." Cubby said.

"Maybe he'll force her to eat mud," one of the twins said happily.

"Or mud." The other twin said

"Or medicine. GROSS!" the twins both said.

"Shh be quiet! I think I hear Tink" Nibs said listening to the approaching sound of bells.

"Sounds like there is another fairy with her." Slightly said.

Out of no where Tinker Bell and Mist Bell came flying into the clearing.

"Hello Tink!" all the boys said to the fairy.

"Hey Tink! Who's that with you?" Cubby asked pointing to Mist Bell

After Tinker Bell told them his name was Mist Bell, she had accidentally let it slip that he was Yue's fairy.

"He's that girl's fairy?" Slightly asked angrily. "Then we must take care of him." The boys started inching up on the male fairy despite Tink's protest.

"If I were you I would back away from the fairy." A voice said behind them. They turned around to see the remaining Mist Wolves behind them. And they weren't happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I was a little rushed on this chapter but I hope you still like it please review. Oh and if you have any creative names, boy or girl send it in your review.I t would be really helpful. Thanks!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan! Just the Mist Wolves**

**Or Else**

"Like I said, back off!" Jade ordered harshly. "Or else!" The Lost Boys began backing off but Slightly stopped them.

"Or what?" Slightly challenged, crossing his arms and smirking. "You're no threat to us. Only your leader is and we tied her up. So run away and play with your little dolls or clean something."

That made Jade angry and the everyone could see that, except Slightly who was being too obnoxious to notice. "Don't. Test. Me!" Jade growled.

"Ohhh I'm shaking in my furs" Slightly said sarcastically. That really set Jade off.

"Um Slightly? I don't think you should do that." Nibs said looking at a really teed off Jade.

"What she gonna do to me? She's just a girl." Slightly taunted.

Jade had had enough. She raised her that had been resting on her shoulder and strung an arrow letting it fly. Slightly didn't even have time to scream as the arrow narrowly missed his head by less then an inch. The boy looked at where the arrow had landed and then looked back over to Jade who had a satisfied grin on her face, as well as the other Mist Wolves.

Slightly gathered what was left of his courage and dignity and faced the Lost Boys.

"Well guys, there is only one thing to do," he said turning back to face the girls. He took several steps forward and fell on his knees, digging his hands into the wet earth. "Attack!" he screamed.

The girls had worried looks on their faces. This was not going to end pretty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know where you're going, Flyboy?" a bored Yue le Fay asked.

"Of course I do! And it's Peter Pan." Peter said offended as he dodged another tree while flying. Yue was running effortlessly next to him.

"How about we fight right here and now and get this over with?" Yue complained.

"Because we need witnesses and the Lost Boys are in a clearing not to far away." Peter said beginning to run next to the girl when she stopped suddenly. "Why you stop?" he asked

"Shhh! Listen! Do you hear that?" Yue whispered.

Peter cupped a hand next to his ear. He thought he could hear the faint sound of screaming.

"It sounds like my boys!" Peter said

"And my girls." Yue said

"Come on we have to go see what's up! It could be Hook!" Peter said flying up into the air.

"It'll take to long to fly." Yue said not really looking at him but far off.

"How else will we get there?" Peter asked, curious.

"By mist." Yue said simply, taking out a small leather pouch.

Peter flew back down and stood next to her, looking more curious then scared. As Yue opened up the pouch Peter could see it was filled with purple pixie dust. The girl took some in her hand and blew some on Peter and herself.

"Ok just clear your head, if it hasn't been already, and think of the place where you want to go." Yue said as she leaned her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Um, Yue? What are you doing?" he asked feeling a weird feeling in his stomach at her closeness.

"I don't know where we're going so this is the only way we can both get there. Now clear your mind and think of the place where we're going." She growled getting frustrated. They were losing too much time and she didn't like being this close to him.

"Okay" Peter said wrapping his arms around Yue's waist. She growled but she wouldn't kill him. Yet.

The boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes concentrating on the clearing where the others were. He was almost about to give up when he felt the air around them pick up and a cool but uneasy sensation filled his body. His stomachs did back flips as it felt like his body wasn't connected together and he didn't dare open his eyes. Then everything stopped.

Peter felt Yue pull away from him as he opened his eyes. Her back was facing him and he could see her place something in her mouth, but he didn't have much time to think about it as he felt the uneasiness in his stomach rise up into his throat. He ran over to a bush and bent over, releasing the contents of his stomach. When he was done he saw Yue staring at him. Peter could have sworn he saw a look of sympathy in her eyes but it quickly went away as she handed him a weird looking green leaf.

"Here eat this." She said as Pan took the leaf from here hand. "It'll settle your stomach."

Pan ate the leaf and then stood up straight, staring straight into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me it was going to be so…"

"Extreme?" Yue asked finishing his sentence. "You didn't ask. Now come on, they're right through these bushes." She said walking off. "By the way," she said over her shoulder "You did well for your first mist travel"

Peter looked excited "Whoa! Was that a compliment? Come on tell me the truth. I'm the greatest mist traveler ever!"

"No, you're not. I'm just saying nine out of ten people who traveled by mist for the first time without training would be in pieces right about now." the girl said as she smirked at his shocked expression.

They continued to walk until Yue stop them.

"Okay they're on the other side." She said taking out her dagger, Peter following suit. "On the count of three..."

"3!!!" Peter shouted as he jumped over the bush.

Yue shook her head as she followed him.

They both weren't expecting what they saw next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tinker Bell and Mist Bell were hiding up in a tree high above the mud ball fight between the Lost Boys and the Mist Wolves. Both groups were covered head to toe in mud.

"Oh great! They're all muddy! They'll be stinking up the hideout for weeks." Tinker Bell said in her fairy voice covering up her noise.

"What's wrong with being a little muddy?" Mist Bell asked, a sneaky look on his face. "Maybe you should try it!" he yelled as he through a small mud ball at her and quickly flew off.

"You are so dead!" Tinker Bell cried as she wiped the mud from her face and flew after him. She was close to getting him when they were both caught by the wings. They looked up at their captors and back at each other.

"We are so dead" they thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay so did you like it? Hope you did! I had already finished this chapter last week but i got a really bead grade on two of my tests so my mom limited my time on the internet to the weekend. The only reason why I was able to update today was because tomorrow I have no school. Yippe!!! So sorry I made you wait so long! Next chapter hopefully I can get it out this weekend. Any way please review!!! I already have over 800 hits. Boo-yah!!! (yes I know that was lame) But what would really make me happy is if the people who would usually just read my story would also review too. Even if you think my story sucks I would really like you to tell me that in a review. So Please REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves. How many times am I'm gonna have to say this???**

**Shadow Fight**

Rina and Tootles were covered head to toe in mud but they didn't care. This was too much fun! They were both about to throw rather large mud balls at each other until they heard a voice shout.

"ENOUGH!!!"

Both the Mist Wolves and The Lost Boys turned to see Peter and Yue holding their fairies by the wings.

"Yue!" Rina cried running up to the older girl and wrapping her small arms around her waist putting mud all over Yue but she didn't mind as she embraced the smaller girl.

Tootles also ran up to Peter tackling the older boy to the ground who laughed at how much the little one looked up to him.

Yue picked Rina up into her arms.

"So are you guys going to tell me what happened here or am I going to have to infer as to what happened it?" she asked.

Peter was standing up now with Tootles on his back.

"Looks like they had a mud fight and with out me." Pan said sounding somewhat disappointed that he wasn't able to participate.

"They started it!" Jade said pointing over to the Lost Boys "But we were winning"

"No you weren't!" Slightly shouted

"Yes we were" Jade shouted baked

"Were not"

"Were too"

"Were not"

"Were too"

"Not"

"Too"

"NOT!!!"

"TOO!!!"

"Stop it you guys!" Both Nibs and Selena shouted

"Yeah you guys are giving us a headache" Cubby and Suki complained.

"They're right. And besides we will all know which is the better group after Flyboy and I fight" Yue said

"A fight!" both sets of twins said perking up

"Yes a fight" Peter said grinning." When I win Yue will be our new mother"

"Hold on we haven't fought yet so don't get a head of yourself. If I win you have to keep your promise of leaving me and my girls alone."

"It's a deal!" Peter said spitting on his hand and extending it out to her. Without hesitating Yue spat in her hand and shook Peter's hand with it which only made his grin grow wider.

"Lets make this somewhat interesting" Yue said, a mischievous grin on her face that could beat Peter's any day. "We can also use our fairies too" she said looking at Mist Bell who was now sitting on her shoulder.

"What do you say Tink? Wanna do it?" Peter asked his fairy. The female fairy nodded rubbing her hands. Payback time.

"Let's get it started" Yue said

The two walked into the center of the clearing, the Lost Boys and Mist Wolves stood behind a safe distance.

Yue and Peter stood back to back.

"Ready?" Yue asked

"Just don't cry when I win" Peter said. That really got Yue mad.

At the same time they both took their swords out. Peters was gold with green emeralds on the hilt. Yue's sword was silver with purple gems on the hilt.

"1…" The Lost Boys shouted from the sides. They both took a step forward.

"2…" The Mist Wolves shouted. The fighters took another step forward.

"3…" Both groups shouted. The two leaders took a last step forward before turning around to face each other.

They circled each other several times before Peter lost his patients and charged forward. But Yue had seen it coming. She ducked when he aimed high and kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall back, but only for a second.

Peter jumped into the air and flew behind her kicking her in the back.

Yue fell on her knees. Peter thought he had her until she disappeared only leaving behind mist where she just was.

"Tink where did she go?" Peter asked looking all around him and listening for the girl. He knew he had to be careful. He was out in the open and she could be anywhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue was hiding in a tree close to where Peter stood. 'He's stronger then he looks.' she thought. She looked up into the sky. It was getting dark and the shadows were growing larger. 'SHADOWS! That's it!' A plan was all ready forming in her head. She softly whispered it to Mist Bell who agreed and thought it was a good plan too.

"Ready partner?" Yue asked

"Ready!" Mist Bell said in his fairy voice before flying off 'better make a reappearing act.' She thought taking a deep breath and summoning up her mist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was still trying to see if he could detect where the Mist Wolf leader was when he felt a tap on his back. He spun around, sword ready but relaxed some what slightly.

"Oh Tink, it's just you. Did ya find her?" the boy asked. The fairy shook her head no. She hadn't really been looking for Yue. Actually she wanted the girl to win. If Yue won that would mean Peter would have to stop hanging around the girl and Tinker Bell could have the boy all to herself. But Tinker Bell felt a strange sad feeling when she thought of not seeing Mist Bell again but she just dismissed the feeling. Peter was the one she wanted. Or at least that what she thought she wanted.

Peter felt uneasy. What was she going to do? Had she given up and ran away? No. Yue didn't seem like that type of girl which made her all the more interesting to Peter for some unknown reason. What was this feeling?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mist Wolves and Lost Boys were sitting quietly on the sidelines. Listening and watching, waiting for someone to make the next move. But who was it going to be. Yue or Peter? Whatever the outcome, they knew this: It was going to be fun to watch!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I have an idea' Peter thought 'Let's see if my shadow can find anything. It'll be able to sneak up on her. Oh the cleverness of me!'

As if on cue the boy's shadow separated itself from its owner before floating off. A few minuets passed by before the shadow returned.

"See anything?" Peter asked the shadow shook its head before reattaching it self back to the boy. Just when Peter was about to give up and call of the duel he saw the mist appearing around him. Yue stood in front of him.

"Finally. Are you going to fight like a man now." He asked a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm a girl Flyboy! And besides you shouldn't be talking. You are the last person' to tell anyone how a man should act." She said coldly.

"Your right. Fight like a child! If you can." Peter said mockingly

"I don't do child. How about wolf?" Yue whispered under her breath. She raised her hand up in the air and snapped her finger.

Peter, the Lost Boys, and the Mist Wolves were all waiting for a bolt of lightening to come down from the sky. But it didn't.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" Peter laughed hunching over.

"Stand up straight!" Yue commanded. Pan did as he was told.

"What the-?" Pan said. He didn't mean to follow her order.

"Drop your sword" Peter again did as he was told. He wasn't doing it himself. It was like someone or something had taken over his movements.

"Don't move!" Peter froze instantly. Yue walked behind him putting her sword against his throat. "Guess I win" she whispered in his ears. Her closeness sent shivers down his back.

"How?" he asked. It seemed speaking was the only thing he could do freely.

"Look down" Yue said. This time Peter could move his head of his own free will. He looked down but only saw his shadow and… Wait where was Yue's shadow? As if it read his mind, his shadow immediately transformed into the figure of a girl. Yue's shadow. "I switched our shadows when yours came in looking for me. You want to know a secret? Shadows can also make a person do whatever they do. It's not always us the shadow is coping. That's why you did everything I told you to do, because my shadow made you. You were like a puppet."

"What did you do to mine?" Pan asked anger filling his voice

Yue pointed her finger to a tree where Peter shadow was trying to free itself from a dagger.

"So like I said: I win. You and your Flyboy wanna bees will leave me and my girls alone." She said releasing him when he nodded slightly. Her shadow freed him from its control before attaching it self to Yue. The girl walked silently over to the Mist Wolves. "We're leaving" she said. Mist Bell flew over to her shoulder after sprinkling his dust on all of the Mist Wolves. "Good bye Peter Pan" Yue said before the girls were enveloped in a cloud of purple mist. The mist cleared and they were gone leaving behind shocked Lost Boys and a down trotted Peter Pan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku was smiling while he looked into his crystal ball. The fight between Peter Pan and Yue le Fay had just ended.

'Good' he thought.

He raised his hand letting a cloud of black mist form in front of him. The mist took shape forming a man.

"Hello Hook." The boy said

"Kohaku"

"I have called you hear because it is time to put our plan into motion."

"Finally!" Hook said smiling an evil smile and rubbing his hands together.

"Here take this." Kohaku said handing the pirate captain a large vile of black liquid. "Give this to your crew. It will help them when we attack."

"Thank you" Hook said turning away.

"And Hook, follow the plan. Don't become distracted by Pan. If you follow my plan perfectly Pan will be yours." Kohaku warned

"Yes I know boy. Now return me to my ship." Hook growled. He didn't like being told what to do.

"Of course Hook." The boy said before raising his hand, making Hook disappear. 'I'm getting close to reaching my goal and nothing will stop me nothing' Kohaku thought. 'Nothing'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See I told you I would get another chapter out this weekend! Go me. Also thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad that people like my story. Sorry if the fight scene kind of sucked, but hey it's not like I'm the only one who has problems with them. **Sheesh get off my back people**! (Firefarire93 calms down) Okay sorry for the freak out guys. Any way I'll really try and do better when the big fight comes. You know the fight between good and evil. So any way, hope you still like my story and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves and Kohaku.**

**Drink Up!!!**

On board of the ship, the Jolly Roger, Captain James Hook sat in his cabin holding the vile of black liquid in his hand.

"Um Cap'n?" Smee stuttered coming in.

"What is it now, Mr. Smee?" Hook asked somewhat agitated. His blue eyes quickly flashed red. Smee took a step back. Hook never had a good temper but that stone that boy Konhaku gave him made it worse.

"Well the crew is all organized and waiting outside on the deck for your commands, sir" Smee said quickly.

Hook grinned evilly.

"Very good Mr. Smee" Hook said putting the vile in his pocket and walking towards the door.

When Hook walked out on the deck he saw his men were anything but organized. Some of the pirate crew were playing card games, others were sharpening their swords, a few singing, and most of them drunk.

"What is this I see before me?" Hook shouted getting all the attention of his man. The pirate crew quickly got up jostling each other until they thought they got into line. Hook walked back in forth in front of them examining them. "Pathetic!" he spat.

"Well Cap'n," one of the crewman said slurring his words due to him being drunk. Very drunk. "If we're pathetic, then you are too! A cap'n is only as good as his crew!" he continued.

The other pirates looked at each other nervously. This was not going to end pretty. They held their breath as Hook walked slowly to the drunken man.

"What is your name?" Hook asked

"Timothy Johnson Rederrick!" the drunken man said proudly.

Hook studied the man. He was of average height, brown eyes, black mangy hair, and his breath smelled rotten. He was perfect.

"So I am pathetic?" the pirate captain asked calmly.

"Hate to break it to you sir but you are. I mean you keep being defeated by children! If that is not pathetic then I don't know what is right in the world. Not that I would know even if you weren't pathetic" Rederrick said giving a toothy smile, which wasn't pleasant at all since most of his teeth were either gone or decayed.

"Well Mr. Redderick," Hook said fishing around in his pocket for something, "I would like to give you something." He said taking something out of his pocket.

The other pirates took three giant steps back covering their ears expecting to hear the loud boom of a gun as Hook quickly killed off this poor drunken fool. But they didn't hear a boom.

In his hand Hook held out a small silver cup filled with what looked like wine.

"Here take a drink." Hook urged giving the cup to Tim who accepted.

"Well sir, I'm more of a rum man, but I'll drink it" the drunken man said gulping down the wine. Hook smiled evilly. When Rederrick wasn't looking he had slipped a small drop of the black liquid into the wine. Now all he had to do was wait and see what happens.

Timothy Johnson Rederrick licked his lipped. He was about to say something when he began to shake violently. His eyes glazed over and his legs buckled from underneath him. Rederrick curled into a ball on the ground, sweat dropping from his brow and a moan escaping his lips. Then he stopped.

"Is he dead?" Smee asked not daring to go any closer to the body.

"We'll see." Hook said taking out his pistol. He aimed it at Rederrick's unmoving body. A second later a gun shot was heard.

The pirate crew expected to see blood pouring out of the drunken man's body, but there was none because the supposedly dead man's hand caught the bullet. Only the hand moved before releasing the bullet. There was no blood, not even a scratch.

Timothy Johnson Rederrick, who was very much alive, rose to his feet with an eerie gracefulness. He turned around facing the ship's crew. They all stared at him with shocked expression. What ever had happened to him made him stronger. Powerful. Evil.

Hook smiled his dastardly smile as he admired his handy work.

'Soon, I will get rid of Peter Pan and Neverland will be mind!' he thought before facing his crew once again. Taking the black liquid out, for all to see.

"Now who's next?" he asked

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue stood at the mouth of the cave letting the mist from the waterfall fall on her. She stared out restlessly at the moon. The moon still wasn't full yet. That was good and bad.

Her powers and senses always seemed to heighten at the full moon, but the dreams… The dreams always got worst and painful at that time too. Other things happened at the full moon but Yue didn't want to think about those things. Not yet.

"Yue?" a sleepy voice called from behind her. She turned around to see Jade, Selena, and Rina.

"You should be asleep." Selena said.

"You should be too. All of you." Yue said simply, turning away from them. A minute later she felt a tugging at the end of her dress. Yue looked down to see Rina staring up at her with her big bluish gray eyes. She could tell that the little girl was trying to resist the urge to sleep.

The older girl squatted down in front of the little girl stroking her cheek gently.

"Time for bed little one" Yue whispered softly, lulling the girl to sleep.

"But-"

"No buts, Rina. Now go." She said ushering the girl back to the entrance of the cave. When Rina was out of sight Jade turned back to Yue who was staring off into space.

"You know it's a fact that no sleep makes you look like an old hag." Jade said to her friend and leader

"Shut up!" Yue said playfully throwing a pebble at Jade who easily dodged it.

"Your losing your touch." The green eyed girl said earning her another pebble thrown at her which unfortunately didn't miss her. "Ow!"

Selena ignored Jade, who had a large bump on her head, as she turned to face Yue. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "You seem really distant lately and after what happened today with Peter… It just seems like you're not yourself."

"I'm okay. I promise. I just need to think." Yue said eyes quickly glowing their eerie purple. "So let me think and Go. To. Bed. Now!"

"Touchy, touchy." Jade mumbled as she and Selena walked back inside.

Yue gave a heavy sigh as she turned back to look outside again.

"You can come out now." She said almost to herself. Instantly Moonlight was by her side.

"Hello my little one." the wolf said calmly.

"Hello" Yue replied indifferently stroking the wolf's silk like fur.

"A dark force is approaching and I'm afraid it is coming for you." The wolf said.

"Is that all you came here to say? Thanks but I think I can take care of myself." Yue said turning her back on the wolf and beginning to walk back into the cave.

"They have the black mist." Moonlight called out.

Yue stopped in her tracks turning around to look back at the wolf.

"That's impossible. When the mist stone was given to me all of the black mist was supposed to disappear." Yue said, worry in her voice.

"Or so we thought. The mist stone is not whole. Anything is possible, little one."

"How long do we have till they arrive?" Yue asked. She was answered by the sound of deep howls and growls. They were surrounded. "Damn! Why didn't I hear them?" she growled.

Yue ran back into the cave, not worrying about Moonlight. 'That old wolf always leaves after she gives me the dirty work' she thought.

"WAKE UP" the Mist Wolf leader yelled awakening the slumbering Mist Wolves. "We're under attack!"

The girls quickly got up, grabbing their weapons and getting into fighting stance. Yue stepped in front of them taking out her sword.

'Will I ever rest?' Yue thought before the attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Pan, the boy who'll never grow up was sitting on his throne like chair, thinking deeply about a certain Mist Wolf leader.

'She made a fool out of me in front of my own man. It'll be hard to live this down. Why did I ever want _her _for a mother?' he thought. "Tink?" Pan called out. The fairy quickly flew out of her tiny home and on to his shoulder. "Do you think she cheated?" he asked.

The fairy, despite herself, shook her head,

"Ah who asked you anyway?" Peter grumbled brushing her away. "If I ever hear that wolf's name again it will be too soon!" he said stubbornly.

As he was about to go to his room to get some much required sleep he heard a knock from outside.

'Who could that be?' Peter thought 'Must be pirates' He quickly took out his daggers. 'Wait, why would pirates be knocking on my door?' Pan motioned for Tinker Bell to pull the lever that would open the trap door to the entrance. She did and a second later they could hear the high pitch screams of a certain group of girls. Six girls came tumbling out of the entrance falling at his feet. 'Still got it.' he thought smugly to himself.

"Hey get your ass out of my face! "Jade yelled

"Only if you get off of my back!" Suki yelled just as loud.

"Stop pulling on my hair!" Selena grunted

"OW! You're squishing our fingers!" The twins cried.

"OWWWW!" Rina wailed.

Peter looked over to the door where the Lost Boys slept. Were they DEAF? When he turned around he saw the Mist Wolves were now on their feet standing in an organized line from tallest to shortest. He was shocked. They were covered head to toe in blood. Fresh blood.

"What happened to you?" he asked seriously

"We were attacked." Jade said simply, not showing any emotion but in her eyes Peter could tell something was bothering her. She was just being strong for the younger girls.

"Yeah, by these freaky looking pirates!" Suki exclaimed.

"Please. We need your help." Selena begged.

"My help?" Peter snorted "Why would _you _need my help? Don't you have the Great Yue le Fay as your leader? Besides I'm not supposed to even be talking to you."

"Well, for your information Yue's the reason we're here." The twins said in unison. Mist Bell, who had been sitting on Jade's shoulder nodded, not saying a word.

"Yeah. Yue is all by herself fighting those meanies." Rina cried, on the verge of tears.

Peter looked away from her. He didn't like to see people cry, especially girls. It always made him feel guilty.

"Can't she take care of herself? She'll be fine. Besides if I were you I would be worrying that I'm bleeding myself to death." Pan said

Jade took a step closer to the boy so she was close enough for him to smell the foul stench of the blood on her clothes. Mist Bell had had enough. He flew next to Peter's ear so the boy could hear his cold, chilling words.

"This isn't their blood," the male fairy said "It's Yue's."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah another chapter!!! Also I got all A's on my report card so if you haven't guessed I'm not dead!!! Yippe! Oh, and I also made a three pointer in my last basketball game. Guess who won. My team did. Yeah! This has been a awesome week! Okay, enough bragging, hope you like this chapter! Please review, even if you hated it because I have over 1,000 hits but only 26 reviews. I would really appreciate it if you review and it would make my week even better. REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan just the Mist Wolves, and Kohaku.**

**Savior**

Yue was surrounded. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. There were bruises all over her legs, arms, and face. Her stomach and back was covered with claw marks that were bleeding freely.

The girl blocked another attack from one of the creatures in front of her but wasn't quick enough to block an attack from the rear. Yue winced as she felt pain shoot up her back. She didn't cry or yell out. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Not in front of them. That would be weak.

Heart pumping and breathing heavily, she swung her sword at what Suki and the Twins had called zombie wolf pirates. They had the bodies of pirates, but their face, movements, and actions seemed more of that of a wolf's. Yue also found out that no matter how hard she swung her sword or how many times she stabbed at her attackers they just wouldn't die, giving them the zombie effect.

'These men are obviously Hook's pirates,' she thought as she kicked swept one of the zombie wolf pirate's feet from under him. 'But how was he able to change his crew? That would take something real powerful, like the BLACK MIST! Shit! He has it! But how? He must be trying to get rid of us. I just hope the girl's are safe.' Yue ducked as one of the pirates took his sword and swung it where her head just was.

As she blocked another attack, but the girl didn't sense a pirate coming from behind her. She fell to her knees as she was hit on the head and she felt the world spin around her.

'Damn! They got me!' was Yue's last thought before everything went black. But before she totally blacked out Yue could have sworn she heard someone crowing up above in the midnight air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter ignored the branches that scratched him as he flew by. His green eyes swept the land below him looking for any signs of movements.

'Where is she?' he thought getting frustrated dropping lower in his flight. Mist Bell had told him she was by a waterfall but Neverland was full of them. He shook his head forcing himself to concentrate. 'Have to keep thinking happy thoughts or else I'll fall.'

What was happening to him? Why was he getting so worked up over one girl? He thought back to Wendy. She had never made him feel this way. But this Yue le Fay, what was she doing to him? Pan barely knew her, yet he felt something towards her, but he didn't know what exactly. That scared him slightly though he wouldn't admit it.

The boy was yanked out of his thoughts when his eyes saw a group of wolf men surrounding someone. Yue. She had just been hit on her head by one of the wolf men and was now on her knees about to become unconscious any second. The wolf men getting closer,

Pan's blood began to boil and as he swooped down he let out an angry crow. The heads of the wolf men shot up to look at him as he came down. One of them let out a low deep howl before jumping at Pan, but luckily the boy dodged it. Barely.

Peter landed in the center of the group where next to Yue but found that she was unconscious. He kicked the wolf men that were close by to the ground before quickly picking up the girl. He regretted it as soon as he did.

Pan could barely feel Yue breathing and she groaned loudly in pain as she was picked up. Her skin was pale and cold and she was losing too much blood.

'I have to get her back to the hideout.' The boy thought as he went up to the air. Two wolf men saw that Peter was trying to fly away but pulled at his legs with great strength bring him back down to the ground. 'What am I going to do now?' Pan wondered as the wolf men began closing the gap between them. His hands were full carrying Yue. He couldn't put her down to reach his sword or they would get to her. He wasn't going to give up. That was not an option for him. He just needed a distraction. Then he heard it. The sound of howling wolves but they weren't coming from the wolf men.

The wolf men stopped in their tracts as they turned around to see several wolves standing before them. The wolves all had black fur except for one. One of the wolves had white fur, like it was made from moonlight itself. Briefly the white fur wolf's eyes made contact with Peter's.

'We're here to help.' A voice said in his head. Peter wasn't startled that much by the voice. After all it was Neverland.

Agitated the wolf men growled at the wolves who growled back twice as loud. Annoyed one of the wolf men leapt out of the group and tried to attack one of the wolves but missed. That was when the wolves attacked. The leapt onto the backs of the half man, half wolf, bringing them down to the ground. Two of the black wolves positioned themselves defensively around Yue and Peter.

The white wolf, which seemed like the leader of the pact to Peter, let out a loud piercing howl forcing the wolf men to cover their ears in pain. Peter clenched his teeth at the deafening sound since he couldn't cover his ears.

The wolf men or zombie wolf pirates fell to the ground. Peter let out a sigh of relief.

'The danger isn't over yet boy' Peter heard the voice in his head say, which he had concluded was the white wolf's. 'Put the girl down. They'll protect her and get out your sword' the wolf said telepathically. The boy for once did as he was told and put Yue between the two of the black wolves.

He turned back around facing the fallen wolf men, sword in hand, to only see black mist like creatures coming from their bodies.

'Quickly! Attack the pirates before the black mist creatures return.' The wolf ordered in his head.

Pan ran over to the nearest pirate and tried to attack him but the mist creature got in his way. He attacked it instead but nothing happened. It was unharmed. The creature swiped at Peter grazing his shoulder. Pain ran up and down his arm and he felt strangely cold, but he ignored it.

'Okay I can't attack them but they can attack me' he thought to himself. He flew over the creature and swiftly plunged his sword in the pirate. The creature and the man let out a loud scream before they disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

Peter didn't have time to think about what just happened. The other mist creatures were slowly returning back to the pirates' body. He threw his daggers at two of them and his sword at another. He turned around. There were three of the wolf men left. Peter looked around him. His sword and daggers were to far away and he didn't have any weapons left. The three wolf men began to stand, mist creatures not fully returned yet though. They looked at Pan. He was defenseless. The men took out their swords, an evil but emotionless looked in their eyes as they came running towards him with unnatural quickness. Even if the boy tried to move he wouldn't be quick enough.

A figure jumped in front of him and quickly slashed the pirates to pieces along with the mist creatures with a sword. The figure turned around and Peter saw who it was. Yue. Her eyes were glowing a cold purple as she looked at him. She took a few steps towards him, enough so they were only a few inches apart. Her eyes returned back to their usual brown eyes as she collapsed into his arms, unconscious again.

The boy noticed that the wolves were gone. There were no traces of them or the wolf men.

'What happened?' He thought 'What happened to the pirates? What were those mist creatures? Where did they come from?' more questions like this began to fill his mind. He looked back down at the girl cradled in his arms. Her breathing had returned back to normal and a little color was in her cheeks. The bleeding had stopped too. She looked so peaceful. Pan found himself smiling down at the girl before shacking his head and flying back to the hideout.

'I guess I'll find out soon.' He thought

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it. Hope so. It's kind of hard for me to write action scenes but I tried. Okay if you don't already know, _Koki-chan_ and I are at war! She says her fairy Zephr (did I spell that right?) is better then my fairy, Mist Bell. Also she is trying to have more chapters then me. Can't let that happen, now can I? So please review!!! It'll really make my day. And I'll be one step closer to defeating _Koki-chan (starts to laugh evilly)_. Okay I'm done talking. REVIEW!!!!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Only the Mist Wolves and the two new charaters.**

**A Mother's Past and Secrets**

"Hook went against my orders." Kohaku said gazing into his crystal ball. Inside, he saw a beaten up and unconscious Yue le Fay in the arms of Peter Pan. Kohaku frowned. "He was only supposed to bring her to me unharmed. I guess I'll have to have a talk with him."

The images began to change in the small orb to another scene. One from the past, long before Yue. The beginning of it all…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another dream. She knew that. But what was it about? Of all the dreams she had she never remembered having this one.

Yue was standing in a field somewhere. The flowers were in bloom, the birds were chirping, and the sound of waves crashing could be heard.

"This is Neverland." Yue whispered finding herself moving towards a small pond where two figures were already sitting. As the mist wolf princess came closer she was shocked.

"That's me! But how can that be? I've never been here. And who is that next to me?"

It was true the girl in front of her did look similar. She had black hair tipped white in a low ponytail hanging over her shoulder, a creamy complexion, and brown eyes. The girl was wearing a green dress that went up to her mid thigh and brown shorts underneath that went a little above her knee. She was resting her chest against the chest of the boy next to her.

The boy Yue did not recognize. He had shoulder length brown hair and brown, almost crimson, eyes. He had a strong build and wore brown pants with with a black shirt.

The Yue look alike snuggled closer to the boy closing her eyes, with a content smile on her face. The boy smiled down at her gently stroking her head.

"Zenda" he whispered in the girl's ear.

Yue took a step back not believing her ears. 'Zenda?' she thought 'That's… that's mom!!! And she's sixteen!'

Zenda opened her eyes, letting them briefly glow a deep blue before smiling up at the boy.

"Furet." Zenda whispered to the boy "It's so beautiful here."

"You are beautiful" Furet said tipping the girl's head back and gently kissing her.

Zenda pulled away blushing.

"We need to go. The others are waiting for us." She said. Furet nodded disappointedly and got to his feet pulling Zenda up with him. As she was pulled to her feet the girl felt a pain in her side. She winced and slightly pulled away from him.

"Are you okay?" Furet asked sounding worried.

"Yes. I'm alright," Zenda said standing up straight but still breathing hard. "Stop looking at me like that! This has happened before."

"I know but not like this. Maybe I could take…"

"NO!" Zenda yelled, cutting him off. "It's my responsibility. I'm the leader of the Mist Wolves. It's my problem. My pain." She said before taking a deep breath then smiling. "Don't worry. I can handle it."

Furet sighed in defeat. "If you say so." He said hugging her.

Yue watched as blue mist appeared around the two and then they were gone.

"I can't believe this! My mother was a Mist Wolf! And who was that Furet guy? Her boyfriend? What about dad? Why did she never tell me or Nina? Why did she keep it a secret? Why? Am I only the Mist Wolf leader because I deserve to be or because I'm her daughter?" Yue wondered sadly.

The dream changed to another scene. It was a dark rainy night. Yue heard someone running from behind her, breathing hard. She turned around to see her 16- year old mother running. Fear in her eyes. Her wet hair was plastered to her face as she kept looking over her shoulder while running.

Lightening flashed in the air. Zenda slipped on the wet earth but quickly pushed herself back up, not wiping the mud off from her. She stood silently not making a sound. It seems like she was trying to listen for something. Or someone.

Yue tried to listen too but here heightened senses and powers never worked in her dreams.

Suddenly, Zenda turned her head in Yue's direction. Scratch that. She was looking straight at Yue.

'What's going on? Can she see me?' Yue thought but then she heard someone walking from behind her. She turned around to see a hooded person behind her. The person took a step forward and walked right thorough her.

"I hate when that happens" Yue thought briefly before returning her attention back to the two people in front of her.

"Zenda." The hooded figure said coolly.

"Kohaku." Yue's mother spat.

"Now why are you running away from me?" Kohaku said from under his hood, making Yue wish she could see his face.

"You know why! You killed my pact and you took Furet away from me!" Zenda shouted over the pounding rain.

"Did I? Hmm, I don't remember _me _doing that" Kohaku said, amusement in his voice. "Now hand over the stone." He ordered extending out his hand.

It was Zenda's turn to laugh. "Fool! The mist stone won't obey those who can not truly love."

"Then are you sure you can handle it?" Kohaku asked. Yue thought she heard a hint of concern in his voice but shrugged it off.

"Yes, I can." Zenda growled

"Fine then. I'll let you go, but know this. I'll always be watching you" the boy said before disappearing in a cloud of black mist.

As soon as Kohaku had left, Zenda let out a frustrated howl before she too was enveloped in a cloud of blue mist.

"What just happened?" Yue wondered "And who is Kohaku?" But before Yue had time to figure out the answers she felt someone tugging on her hair and her body awakening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay hoped you like! Pay attention to the color of the mists, it'll be important for future chapters. Yeah! I think I finally caught up to Koki-chan! Yeah. Okay so hope you enjoy. I got to go soon. I have a baketball game tonight so if we win we go to the finals. Yeah. So wish my team luck!!! Oh and don't forget to review!!!!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves.**

**Ungrateful Thank You**

Mist Bell was beside himself. It had only been a few hours since Peter had returned with a very unconscious Yue in his arms. Now he was flying back in forth inside Tinker Bell's little house. Everyone else had gone back to sleep right after Pan returned.

'Why didn't I stay with her? Maybe if I did I could have made her leave instead of letting her fight those creatures by herself. Stupid pride of hers. Always getting her into trouble. What kind of fairy am I?'

"You know flying around like that isn't going to wake her up any sooner or heal her." a soft voice said behind him. The male fairy turned around to see Tinker Bell sitting on a spool of thread she was using as a chair.

"Yeah I know" Mist Bell said, smiling weakly and running his hand through his hair. "But I can't help it. She's my human, my friend, even a sister. It's only natural to worry about her. You know?"

Tinker Bell nodded, fully understanding him. She always worried about Peter when she wasn't able to go with him and even when he was right in front of her. She knew he could get hurt, no matter how much Peter or herself thought that he couldn't. Peter could get hurt. Both physically and emotionally.

"You should rest" Mist Bell said guiding her to her bed. "Night."

Tinker Bell nodded, letting out a yawn. "You're right, but what about you?" she asked.

"Is someone worrying about me?" Mist Bell asked, a grin on his face.

"No!" Tinker Bell said a small shade of red on her face. 'Why am I blushing?' She thought 'I love Peter!' she kept thinking

"Whatever." Mist said over his shoulder before flying to the room Yue was resting in.

He flew through the small crack in the door that Peter had left open for him. Once inside the room, the small fairy flew over to the motionless body. There was sweat on her brow and she was moaning in her sleep. Mist Bell automatically knew that she was having another one of her dreams.

'Better try to wake her up or she'll go into a coma' he thought before flying over to her pillow and pulling on her hair. Yue groaned as she awakened, eyes immediately resting on her fairy.

Mist Bell grinned. "You know Sleeping Beauty has nothing on you." He said. The girl responded back with an 'I'm not in the mood' glare. "Okay, okay, who woke you up on the wrong side of the bed? Oh yeah, that was me." He said flying to her shoulder as she sat up.

"Where are we?" the girl asked ignoring her throbbing head ache. She quickly picked up a familiar and annoying scent. "Flyboy's? Mist, I told you to take the girls somewhere _safe,_ not somewhere _insane!_ And how did I get here? You know what, don't answer that." Yue sprung up to her feet but immediately resented doing that when she felt a horrible pain shoot up her back and dizziness over whelm her. She winced but soon ignored it as she walked over to the door. Mist Bell followed her silently.

The outside room was dark but the mist wolf's leader's eyes quickly adjusted. In the center of the room there was a table with seven chairs. Three chairs on one side of the table, three on the other, and another at the end. To the right she saw another door where she could hear snoring coming from.

'Guess everyone else is asleep. Perfect.' Yue thought. To her left she saw holes of different sizes. The cool night's air came from the holes. 'That's my exit.'

She walked over to one of the holes without making a sound. 'Just my size' the girl thought, her wolfish smile on her face and her eyes glowing purple.

She was about to climb through the whole but without warning she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pull her away from the hole.

"You shouldn't go out there." Someone whispered in her ear, a hint of playfulness in their voice. "It's dangerous"

Yue immediately recognized the voice and the scent coming from the person. "You know, what's really dangerous is you not letting go of me" she said coldly. The arms right away removed themselves from her waist as she turned around to stare into the lively green eyes of Peter Pan.

"Are you always this grumpy when you wake up?" he asked floating in front of her.

"No. Just when I wake up to find myself in the hideout of the boy I despise." The girl said. She thought she saw a little bit of sadness in his eyes when she said this but it vanished just as quickly as it came.

"Well maybe next time you get attacked by some wolf men I'll just let them kill you." Pan said losing what patience he had.

"Probably be better of dead anyway." Yue whispered sadly to herself but Peter heard her. He was going to say something but they both heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to see very sleepy looking Mist Wolves whose faces immediately brightened up once they saw the awakened Yue.

"Yue! You're awake!" Rina exclaimed happily.

"Yeah" Yue shrugged nonchalantly

"Were you crazy?" Suki cried

"Or suicidal?" Rain added

"Or demented?" Snow finished

Selena stepped forward from the three crazy girls. "Are you okay? You scared us. And you shouldn't be out of bed." She said worry in her voice.

"I'm okay." The mist wolf leader said, becoming annoyed by all their talk. "And besides you've never doubted me before"

"Oh yeah? Well before you never sent us away during a battle where it is one against twenty! Maybe more! You were fighting by yourself!" Jade growled

"So? I've fought by myself thousands of times. I could take them!" Yue growled back, curling her hands into fist by her sides.

"Yeah right! According to Peter, when he arrived you were knocked unconscious!" Jade spat

Yue turned around to give Peter a death glare before turning back to face Jade.

"Awww!!! Is the mist princess angry?" Jade said in taunting voice

"Are you challenging me?" Yue asked, way past angry.

"Maybe I am!" Jade said

The two girls were slowly reaching towards their weapons. Yue, her daggers and Jade, her bow and arrows.

"STOP IT!!!" Selena shouted getting everyone's attention. "We're Mist Wolves! Friends! Sisters! NOT ENEMIES" she yelled

"Whatever" Yue said putting her daggers away and turning her back on Jade. "I'm going out whether you like it or not. Don't follow me that's an order!" and with that she crawled out of the hideout.

"Bitch." Jade muttered under her breath. Rina had heard her and was about to ask her what the word meant when her mouth was covered by Suki. She had also heard what Jade had muttered.

"Okay! Well that's enough excitement for one night. Come on Rina if you go to bed now I'll give you a piggy back ride later" Suki said. Rina smiled as she followed the red head back to bed, the twins following dragging a very pissed off Jade with them. Only Peter and Selena were left.

Silenced filled the room as the two just stood there staring off into space. Finally Selena broke the silence.

"Peter can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Peter said

"Why did you help save Yue? You could of let her die. You hardly know her. And she hasn't been very nice lately." The girl said

"It's my job to save damsels in distress." Pan said proudly. 'I keep asking myself that' he thought before turning to the nearest hole by him.

"Where are you going?" Selena asked

"Yue said not to follow her, that it was an order, but it only implies for Mist Wolves. Not Lost Boy" the boy said with a grin as he left.

Selena understood him. She was actually happy that Yue wasn't going to be by herself after the night's events. And besides, she thought Peter and Yue looked cute together, but she wasn't going to say that out loud. Especially not around Yue. Selena valued her life to much. She just smiled as she saw the boy leave the hideout before she returned to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HOOK!!!" a voice boomed

Captain James Hook, who was in a low bow, gazed his red flashing eyes at the black hair sixteen year old boy.

"Yes Kohaku? Why did you summon me?" Hook asked

"You are in no position to ask me questions, Hook." Kohaku said. "I told you not to harm the girl. You were only supposed to deliver her to me, unharmed." He growled

"But that wasn't my fault my boy. The girl simply refused to obey orders. My crew were simply defending themselves." Hook said

"We both know that is a lie." Kohaku said "Stick to the plan Hook or all I've given to you will be gone."

Hook bowed again, a frown on his face, before he was engulfed by black mist. Kohaku stared at the spot where Hook had just been. For a brief second he thought he saw a wisp of blue mist among the black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay finally!!! I took me four days to get this chapter posted.**_FOUR DAYS!!!!!_** The site kept saying their has been an error blah, blah,blah. Anyway I finally got this chapter up. That made my day! So please review!!!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves**

**Flying**

'_Crack'_

_'_That's the fifth twig' Yue thought to herself. She was now walking through the deep forest of Neverland. The sun was starting to peak out but the morning mist still clung to the ground just the way she liked it.

'_Crack'_

Yue had had enough. This was ridiculous. "You know if you're going to follow me it might help not to step on every single twig." she said over her shoulder. A shadow fell upon her as something, or someone, flew over her head and landed in front of her.

"Well I thought I was doing a good job" the boy in front of her said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

Yue rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if I were deaf, Pan" she said before walking off.

"Hey," Peter said catching up to her and walking next to her "you didn't call me Flyboy."

"Do you want me to?" Yue asked looking forward as they continued to walk.

"No" the boy said. Silence past between the two as they continued to walk through the forest. "Sssooo… where are we going" he asked

"**_I'm _**going to Mermaid Lagoon. There are some questions I need answering and I think the mermaid are the only ones who can answer them." She said a look of determination on her face.

"Well the pace you're going you'll be lucky if the mermaids are still there. There is only one way to get there fast enough." Peter said giving up walking and floating cross legged next to her.

"By mist?" Yue asked

"**NO!**" Peter shouted "We'll fly!"

"Fly?" the mist wolf asked stopping in her tracks. Peter nodded as a grin grew upon his face at her shocked expression. "Mist wolves don't do flying." She said turning away.

"Please!!!!" Peter practically begged. Yue turned around to see Pan with the puppy look on his face.

"Fine!" Yue sighed giving up. Peter grin grew twice as loud as he let out a loud crow. Yue rolled her eyes but found herself smiling at his childish behavior. It wasn't one of her cold wolfish smiles. It was a real smile, a warm smile. The boy saw her smile and he felt that strange feeling he felt before when he was around her. What was it? Was he sick? Why did he only feel this way around her? He knew he felt it once before. Before he met Yue but where?

"Um Pan? Pan? Are you there? Anyone home? _Has anyone been home_?" Yue yelled waving her hand in front of Pan's dazed face.

"What? What happened?" the boy asked confused

"You spaced out and started to look at me weird." Yue said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Ready to fly?" Peter asked excitedly

"I guess. What do I need?" she asked

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust!" the boy said. He reached for a small brown pouch tied to his belt and took out gold pixie dust. He blew some on the girl who shimmered with his gold pixie dust and her own purple dust. "Okay do you have faith and trust?" Pan asked. Yue nodded. "Okay then just think happy thoughts and they lift you up into the air!" and with that Peter flew up into the air to show her.

"Easier said then done." Yue mumbled. "But I'll try." She sighed. The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes searching her mind, trying to find some morsel of a happy thought. Finally, she found one. She felt the ground drop from under her as she slowly opened her eyes.

Yue found herself hovering just a few inches away from a smiling Flyboy.

"You did it!" he shouted happily, flying circles around her. "What was your happy thought?" he asked.

Yue looked away from the boy. "I'm not telling you, but I will tell you this….. TAG! YOU'RE IT!!!" the girl said before slapping Pan on the shoulder before flying off.

Peter crowed happily. "Ready or not here I come!" he said flying off to catch her.

Yue was way ahead of him and was flying very well for her first time flying but Peter was better. The boy caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Gotcha'!" he laughed

"Whatever." Yue sighed defeated looking up at him, still in his arms.

She noticed that she was _very_ close to Peter and felt heat rush up to her face as she became lost in his gleaming green eyes. Suddenly, Yue lost hold of her happy thought and slipped through Peter's grip. She didn't scream. She just let herself freefall through the air.

'So this is how it'll end.' She thought. It seemed like minutes had passed as she fell from through the air. She felt tree branches scrape against her as she continued to fall. Yue could've thought of something happy to make her fly, but she didn't. She could've called upon her mist to place her safely on the ground but she didn't. Instead she fell and fell, the ground getting closer.

"YUE!!!" a voice broke through her trance. It was Peter's voice. Then everything stopped. The ground was only a mere inches a way. She looked up to see the worried green eyes of her savior. He was holding her hand keeping her floating.

"Peter." She whispered.

"Yue are you all right? What happened? Don't do that again! Don't scare me like that!" he said worriedly, placing them both back on the ground.

While he kept on rambling on Yue walked up to him so they were only a few inches apart. Pan must not have noticed because he was still talking. She quickly hugged him, shocking the boy. "Thanks for saving my life again" she whispered. She pulled away before turning around and walked off leaving a stunned Peter Pan behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi peoples!!! Sorry it took me so long to update. Okay I know this chapter was short but I've began writing two new stories, a Kingdom Hearts fan fic and a Teen Titans fic. Check them out please! But back to this story. I think I've finally have more chapters then Koki-chan. Yippie! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves!!!**

**A Lost Wolf's Day Off**

"**WHAT!!!!"**

"You heard us." Jade said, sounding very bored to a very angry looking Slightly. "They left while we were sleeping."

"**PETER LEFT WITH A HER???" **Slightly shouted pulling at his hair.

"Could you please shut up twerp?" Jade growled

"Make me." Slightly said, sparks flying dangerously between the two.

The rest of the Mist Wolves and Lost Boys sat a good distance away from the two. Everyone had just woken up and Jade, being the one who lost in a game of rock, paper, scissors, had the great opportunity to tell the Lost Boys that both of their leaders had left in the middle of the night, not telling anyone, especially their fairies where they were headed.

And so the argument continued between Jade and Slightly. After a while the rest of the group lost interest in the still rapid argument.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Selena asked the rest of the group.

"Eat!" both Suki and Cubby said at the same time.

"Trick the Indians" Both sets of twins said.

"Mud! Mud!" Rina and Tootles shouted happily.

"What about you?" she asked Nibs

"Doesn't really matter." He shrugged. "As long as we can get away from those two he said pointing at the still arguing couple.

"You're right" Selena said. "Let's split up. That way we can all do the things we want to do!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Suki said before dragging Cubby back into the hideout in search of some food.

"Bye" both the Mist Wolves twins and the Lost Boys twins said, off to go play some mischief.

"Muddy!" Rina and Tootles cried happily, going somewhere where they could find lots and lots of mud.

"Should we tell Slightly and Jade we're leaving?" Selena asked.

"They'll figure it out." Nibs said smiling before taking the girl's hand and walking off.

"And another thing. Is Slightly short for Slightly Insane or Slightly a Pain in the Ass?" Jade asked

"Shut up!" the boy ordered.

"Oh, is that the best you can come up with? _Shut up?_ Oh, I'm so scared." Jade taunted

"You should be." Slightly spat. "I have connections with a lot of people in Neverland."

"Like who?" Jade asked

"Like the Indians." He yelled

"Ha! That's funny. The Indians wouldn't be much help against us. They're loyal to the Mist Wolves before any others." The temper mental girl laughed.

"Well what about the mermaids?"

"Loyal to us too. Face it, _little boy, _besides the pirates everyone in Neverland is loyal to the Mist Wolves." Jade smiled triumphantly.

"Not everyone!" Slightly smiled evilly.

"Oh who isn't?" Jade asked

"The Lost Boys aren't." Slightly said finally feeling triumphant

"That's where you're wrong again. Haven't you noticed?" Jade said sighing.

"Haven't I noticed what?" Slightly asked confused

"The great Peter Pan obviously is interested in the mysterious Yue le Fay." Jade said sitting down in the shade of a nearby tree.

"What do you mean by interested?" Slightly asked curiously, sitting next to her. "And how do you know?"

"Silly, oblivious, little boy." Jade said shaking, her head, and a smirk on her face. "I mean they obviously like each other but a few things are stopping them from admitting it to each other."

"Like what?" the boy asked getting interested.

"Like for instance, Yue would never admit that she would like any boy because it would ruin her whole independent image that she thinks she has. Also Peter Pan is the boy who'll never grow up so if he admits that he likes her it's like also admitting that he's growing up."

"But he already has." Slightly said, startling the girl for once. "If you haven't already realized I'm not the original Slightly." When the only response he got back was a questioning look from Jade he continued, leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes. "I mean, there are some stories where Wendy and her brothers return home by themselves and the Lost Boys stay here in Neverland with Peter but what really happened was the original Lost Boys also went back to London with Wendy to stay and grow up."

"Okay but what does that have to do with_ Peter _growing up?" Jade asked.

Slightly opened one of his eyes to look at her. "You must not have read a lot of _Peter Pan _books before coming here, did ya?"

"I did too!" Jade yelled becoming angry. "Besides I didn't know it was required in order to live in Neverland."

"Relax. Can't we just talk for once without killing each other?" Slightly asked.

"Whatever." Jade mumbled leaning back against the tree.

"Okay, well in most of the stories, when Peter first meets Wendy, he's around 10, 12 at the most. Anyway, after Wendy left and took the Lost Boys Peter couldn't stand to be alone. So he gave up."

"Gave up?" Jade asked, really confused.

"In other words he grew up. He went back to London and stayed with Wendy for about four years."

"What??? How did I not know this? The mermaids are supposed to tell us everything." Jade yelled

"The mermaids know when to keep their mouth shut and besides wouldn't you have known? Weren't you there?" Slightly asked, opening both of his eyes to look at her.

Jade shook her head. "Contrary to what some of Neverland may think we've only been here for about 15-20 Earth years. Way after Wendy's time."

"Oh." Slightly said, thoughtfully. "Anyway, Peter lived with Wendy for four years until he turned 16, the age he appears to be now. That's when things changed. People were expecting him to take responsibility and of course Peter couldn't abide by to their wishes."

"Using big words, aren't we?" Jade smirked but her only reply was a knock on the head. "HEY! That hurt!" she cried.

"Can I please finish?" Slightly asked, annoyed. "Anyway, so he left taking a few boys from the neighborhood, including me to come live in Neverland."

"He just left without saying good bye to Wendy?" Jade asked really surprised.

"Yep, but he came back for Wendy's daughter, Jane and then Jane's daughter, Margaret to take them to Neverland, but he always made sure to avoid Wendy. Guess he couldn't deal with the fact that he left Wendy because he was afraid to grow up or maybe he was afraid that she would be mad at him for leaving." Slightly said.

"Well I would be too. He didn't even say good-bye" Jade said

"Well she wasn't. When Peter returned Margaret back to London I came along too. Peter returned back to Neverland quickly but I stayed back a little bit longer. Wendy was there, waiting for Margaret. She saw me and instantly recognized me. Man was she old but she still had that light that only she could have. Anyway, she told me to tell Peter that she wasn't mad at him for leaving all those years ago and that she hoped that one day he would find someone to be happy with. That was the last time I talked to her."

"Did you tell Peter what she said to you?" Jade asked looking at him deeply with her lively green eyes.

"Didn't need to. He had been listening by the window when he realized I wasn't following him." Slightly said "So to your original inquiry, it isn't because he's afraid that if he admits his feelings about Yue, if he has any to start with, it means he'll grow up. No that's not it. If he's afraid of anything he's afraid of losing someone else he cares deeply about."

"Damn! Who are you and what did you do to the real Slightly? You're to smart!" Jade laughed

"Or maybe I was just dummying things down for you." Slightly smirked.

Jade's reply? She gave Slightly a big bruise on the top of his head.

"Owww!!!" Slightly cried.

"Served you right." Jade said

"So?" Slightly said

"So what?" Jade asked

"What about Yue?" he asked, frustrated.

"What do you care about her? Got a crush" Jade asked pinching his cheeks.

"NO!" Slightly said slapping her hand away. "It's just I told you all this stuff about Peter and yet you haven't told me anything really about Yue. Not fair."

"Who said the world was fair?" Jade asked. "Besides, none of the Mist Wolves really know that much about her past, except for Mist Bell, but he's not talking. The only thing we do know was her mom died when she was around four, maybe six, and then her sister died too. Same with her dad. But she never told us how."

"You guys never think to ask her?" Slightly asked

"Dude, that's like suicide. Even I'm not that hard headed to do that." Jade said before whispering "But I still wish she'd tell us. Aren't we supposed to be a family after all?"

Slightly just shrugged before leaning back and closing his eyes again. A few minuets later he felt a weight on his shoulder. Slightly opened his eyes to see Jade laying her head on his shoulder about to fall asleep.

"I thought we were enemies." He said softly.

"We are, I'm just too tired to start another fight with you." Jade said sleepily.

"Whatever you say." Slightly said resting back against the shade and closing his eyes again. A small grin on his face as he too went to sleep

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the two sleeping children, another Mist Wolf and Lost Boy sat in the bushes watching the scene.

"Didn't I tell you they like each other?" Selena smiled happily.

"It's just a truce." Nibs said simply.

"It starts out as a truce then it becomes love!" Selena said stars in her eyes.

"And I thought Suki and the twins were the only crazy Mist Wolves here." Slightly grinned.

"Shut up!" Selena smiled, playfully hitting him. "I just wish Yue and Peter would get together. They would make a super kawaii couple!"

"Did someone put something in your food?" Nibs asked slightly backing away from the crazy girl.

"Sorry." Selena said calming down and becoming somewhat sane. "It's just, wouldn't it be great if we could really get Yue and Peter together."

"It would." Nibs agreed "They're kind of like Yin and Yang, Moon and Sun."

"This makes them such a perfect couple." Selena said getting a dreamy look on her face.

Nibs sighed shaking his head before quietly getting up and pulling Selena up with him. "Come on, you need a cool swim if I ever want to see you completely sane again." He said.

"Okay." Selena said getting up before smiling mischievously. Before poor Nibs knew it Selena was on his back. "Piggy back ride" she squealed childishly.

"Are all girls crazy or just Mist Wolves?" Nibs asked before walking off, Selena still riding on his back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so some of your I.Q.'s probably went down from reading this chapter. This was kind of a filler chapter because a.) it has been like over a month since I've updated. b.) I needed to explain some things that will be needed to know in future chapters and this was the best place to put it. and c.) I just really had no clue on what Yue was going to say at Mermaid Lagoon yet or how I wanted to write the next chapeter. But hopefully I'll write a way, way, way,way,way better chapter next time. Sorry again it took me so long to update but it's been really hard with school and other stuff. Also I'm writing a Kingdom Hearts story so that is taking alot of my time. So please be patient with me and if you have any questions about what happened in this chapter or if it was just totally confusing please send a review and I'll try to answer your questions. Sorry again if this is a really bad chapter, but please stay with me!!! The next chapter will be much better, promise. So please review!!! And again if you lost any brain cells from reading this chapter I'm so sorry. **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves.**

**Rain, Rain**

Yue loved the rain. She loved how it seemed to wash her negative energies away. She relaxed every time it rained but now she wasn't in the mood for rain.

"**Damn!"** she cursed. **"DAMN, DAMN!" **she repeated over and over again as she stood underneath a large tree waiting for the heavy rain to weigh out. "Why is it that when ever I'm in a hurry to go somewhere something always holds me up?" the impatient mist wolf growled to no one but herself.

"Maybe because you think so negatively." A voice said above her. Yue looked up and saw Peter sitting in one of the tree's branches grinning down at her.

The girl let out another growl before calling her mist to transport her next to the still grinning boy. "What's the matter?" she asked not too gently as she sat down next to him.

Peter's grin turned to a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked her back. Yue took a deep breath before replying.

"I'm talking about the rain. Everyone knows that the weather here on Neverland is controlled by your emotions and even though I myself like the rain ironically the mermaids don't. So what's wrong with you, huh? And what can I do to make you get over it so I can have my conversation with the damn mermaids?" Yue practically yelled.

Peter just stared at her. "Did you know your eyes glow purple when you're angry?" he asked. Yue let out another frustrated growl before swinging herself back down to the ground from the branch. She landed on her feet as she began walking out of the shelter of the tree towards the general direction of Mermaid Lagoon. "Hey wait!" Peter shouted as he flew down next to her. "Your getting wet." He said. No response. "Come on even if you do make it to the lagoon the mermaids won't come out. Just wait till the storm ends."

Yue would still not reply as she kept on walking getting completely soaked. The boy sighed as he flew up behind her and hooked his arms under his.

"Hey! Let me go!" the girl finally yelled as she was raised high into the air. She struggled against his grip but surprisingly he was way stronger then her. It was Peter's turn not to respond as he flew them both to an opening on a cliffs side not to far away.

Once inside Peter sat the now silent but still fuming Yue le Fay on the hard ground.

"You know, I can just mist my way out of here." She spat at him.

"No you can't" Peter said while starting a fire. Where he had gotten the supplies to do so Yue did not know.

"What makes you think that?" the girl huffed.

"When we were first making our way to the lagoon you were walking when you could have easily used your mist to get there." He responded looking at her all signs of mischievous gone.

Yue's eyes widen suddenly before her wolfish grin appeared on her face. "Or maybe I wanted you to think I couldn't use my mist when I really could but I just didn't want you to know that I knew you knew I wasn't using it." She said. The girl was rewarded with a very confused looking Pan. The mist wolf smiled triumphantly.

"Oooookkkkaaaaayyyyy." He replied. Before sitting down across from her, the fire blazing warmly between the two.

_'Good. It seemed my little statement shut him up.' _The girl thought.

"So why is it raining?" Yue asked, after calming down.

"Don't know but it's not because of me. Must be just a regular storm." Pan said.

The wolf sighed again. "Well why are we in this cave? Couldn't we have just gone back to your hideout?" she asked.

"To far." The boy replied nonchalantly. "We wouldn't be able to see anything. Besides am I that bad?" he grinned, but once again his only reply was an agitated growl.

Yue shivered slightly as she remembered she was soaking wet. She looked over towards Peter who was also soaked. His dirty blonde hair was plastered to his face and his clothes were clung to his body slightly showing off his well toned chest.

The mist wolf leader shook her head of the thought as she stared into the fire. The pounding of the rain and the cackling of the fire were the only sounds heard as the two went into another awkward silence. Suddenly Peter took out his pipes playing a lively tune on it.

Yue let the music soothe her mind as she began looking around the cave. It was big enough for both of them to walk around without bumping into one another but small enough for only about four people. She turned to stare out the opening of the cave and saw that it was raining harder.

'_This is totally ruining all of my plans.'_ She thought as she let out a loud and definitely noticed sigh.

The music stopped and the girl snapped her head back to the boy sitting across from her who was staring curiously at her.

"What?" she asked harshly.

"Are you going to tell me?" Pan asked

"Tell you what?" le Fay asked suspiciously.

Peter grinned. "What was your happy thought?"

Yue groaned before closing her eyes and silence once again entered.

"So what is the mist stone." The boy asked trying to break the silence once again. Yue opened one of her eyes and examined him. She guessed she could trust him. After all he did save her life twice no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

She opened her other eye before speaking. "The mist stone in its true essence isn't really a stone but more of a collection of mist from different generations of Mist Wolves collected together as an energy source and spiritual connection. Getting this so far?" she asked. She received a nod. "Good. Anyway, if need be it can be made into a solid object. Hence the name: _Mist Stone._ From what my wolf, or as you probably know her as Moonlight, told me the Mist Stone has been passes down from generations of Mist Wolves. When ever the stone is given to the new generation of Mist Wolves, part of the previous powers and talents that make each generation special are in captured in the stone."

"So where is the stone?" Pan asked

"Can't tell you. Sorry. But I will tell you this it never stays in the same place for to long and whenever a Mist Wolf is near you found you aren't too far." Le Fay said cryptically.

"What happened to the Mist Wolves before you?" Peter asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Don't know exactly. The ancients, or the first Mist Wolves, originally lived on Earth until they were forced to move because people outside of the pact wanted them dead. A few made it to Neverland and that's all I know." Yue said. All through her explanation she had kept her eyes, which were hidden under the coverage of her bangs, on Peter's deep green ones. She has seen curiosity, wonderment, understanding, and sadness but not once had she seen fear in his eyes."Anyway you were right." She continued, turning her gaze to the fire. "I can't use my mist." Yue said further when the only thing she received was a blank look. "Something is interfering with it. At first I thought it was just the position of the moon and stuff but it's something else."

"What is it?" Peter asked

Yue turned to him and smirked. "Ah, ah, ah, now what kind of keeper of Neverland's secrets would I be if I told you, huh?" Without warning she laid down on the hard floor of the cave, back facing Peter in a sleep position.

A few minutes later, Peter had begun to fall in to a sleep like state when her voice awakened him.

"My sister." She said barely above a whisper.

"What?" the boy asked, voice filled with fatigue.

"That's my happy thought, you wanted to know." The mist wolf said her voice still barely above a whisper. Peter didn't respond. He was kind of in shook that she had even told him. "She died when she was only 12. I was 8."

They both just sat in silence as Peter mulled over all this information in his head. When he finally grew tired of thinking he noticed that Yue was truly asleep. He got up and walked to the opening of the cave. The rain still hadn't lightened up and they would be lucky if they were able to leave anytime soon.

The boy walked back to the fire where Yue was laying nearby. He noticed that she was shivering slightly and her colds were still wet. 'If she doesn't warm up soon she'll get a cold and then she'll have to take… medicine. Yuck.' He thought.

Without hesitating he sat down right next to Yue and gently, as to not wake her up, pulled her close to him to warm her. The feeling Peter had before when they were flying returned as she in her sleep snuggled up closer to him. What was wrong with him? Why did he…why did he…why did he want to give her a…a…a thimble?

Pan's eyes fell upon the girl's sleeping form. She looked so innocent in sleep. So fragile. It made him want to hide her and protect her from harm even though he knew very well what she could do. **_WHY WAS HE FEELING THIS WAY??? _**He didn't like her did he? She was definitely very different from all the rest of the girls he ever met. Strong, determined, secretive, independent, and most of all mysterious and dangerous. And even knowing all of this his mind still wandered to when they were flying. For some reason he knew that was the real Yue. The one who gave him a real laugh and smile. The one who made him feel this strange yet familiar feeling. What was it?

_'Love'_ a voice said in his head. For some reason it made him think of Wendy.

If Peter had ever loved anyone it would have been Wendy. The way she still kept that mischievous twinkle in her eye even though she was growing older appeared in his mind. But as soon as he thought of Wendy an image of Yue appeared and he was back to square one. Did he love Yue? Of course not. Could he?

Finally sleep over took his restless mind as he fell to sleep, a sleeping Yue held protectively in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Firefairie 93: Boo!!! A cliffy!!! ( starts throwing stuff at writer. then stops) Wait I'm the author so I'm throwing stuff at myself. Weird. Okay people do you like, hate, love, or have no opinion what so ever? Anyway I wanted Peter to find out more about Yue and also I was having a major writer's block on the whole Yue going to the mermaids idea so...hope you like. I kind of felt like I was rambling like I am now but I feel some what content with myself so whatever. Also this is like my longest chapter. YEAH ME : ) Anyway Please Review!!!

P.S. Sorry if I made Peter sound kind of O.O.C but this is my story so I can do anything I want. HA!!!


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves**

**A Fairy's Tears**

To say Tinker Bell was furious would be an understatement. She was way beyond furious and since she was a fairy it would take a long time for her to cool down. Mist Bell watched as a very red Tinker Bell flew around the hideout franticly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tink yelled in her fairy voice, which sounded like a thousand bells ringing out of tune at once.

"Tink, I-"Mist began but he was cut off.

"How could you?" the female fairy raged on.

"How could I what?" Mist Bell asked before Tink got in his face.

"You," she said poking his chest hard for emphasis, "let Peter fly off with that _GIRL _without telling me! Now I have no idea where in Neverland Peter is. She's probably stealing Peter away from me!"

Mist Bell had had enough. Unlike most fairies he could usually control his feelings and sometimes he even had two feelings at once but something about Tinker Bell made him feel so…uncontrolled.

"First off, her name is Yue and so what if she is stealing Peter away from you?" he yelled startling Tinker Bell. "They would make a good couple. You know that and I know that. _Everyone _in Neverland knows that. You just can't deal with the fact that you won't be the number one girl in his life!"

"Shut up!" Tink yelled

"No!" Mist's voice boomed. "You are the most selfish, uncaring, and most oblivious fairy I have ever met!" he said.

Tinker Bell closed her eyes shut and covered her hands against her ears to keep out Mist Bell's words but with no use. Unexpectedly she felt warm arms wrap around her tiny waist. Mist was holding Tink against himself. Her head lying against his chest and his lips were held close to her ears.

"And yet, even though you are all these things I still want to be next to you. You choose to chase after a boy who obviously will never return your feelings causing you more heartache but still you continue." he whispered softly but sternly in her ear pulling her closer to him.

"Mist Bell…" Tink said barely above a whisper, all her rage gone.

"Sssshhh, let me finish." he whispered, "But if you ever took the time and notice you would see that there are others who care for you more than you'll ever know." Mist said lifting Tink's chin up with the tip of his finger so blue eyes met with purple. "Tinker Bell, I like you a lot. I think I may…I think I may even love you but if you keep chasing after Pan then you'll never see that. I guess there's nothing more for me to do." The fairy said slipping his arms away from her waist. Tink floated in the air, unable to move or speak. She couldn't comprehend what he just said. He loved her?

Mist tucked a strand of her hair that was hanging in her face behind her ear and then gently stroked her cheek. "I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you." He said, his face leaning closer to hers. "No matter what." He whispered as his lips softly brushed against her lips. Mist Bell pulled away from the still frozen Tink, grinning sadly. "At least you'll have something to remember me by." He said before flying out of the hideout.

Able to move, Tinker Bell sunk slowly to the ground a shaking finger tracing her lips where she had just been kissed and for a reason unknown to her she began to cry which is unheard of for a fairy. A fairy is able to feel sadness but never to the point where they cry. That would take up to much energy but it is said that if a fairy is able to cry then it is the sign of bad things to come. It is also said that if ever a fairy shall cry death of someone dear to them is sure to follow……..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yeah I know, this is a shorter chapter then I would usually have but I'm kind of having a little's writer's block on the whole Yue/ Peter thing and the Kohaku thing too. I mean I know what is going to happen from begining to end I just don't know how to put it, ya know? But anyway this is a chappie for all you Tink and Mist fans out there. You know what to do...**REVIEW**!!!!


	20. Chapter 19

**WARNING: PLEASE NOTE THAT IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER( I think chapter 17) THE SCENCE WITH KOHAKU AND ZENDA HAS BEEN DELETED. IT DIDN'T WORK OUT HOW I WANTED IT TO SO I CHANGED IT A LITTLE. SO PLEASE FORGET ABOUT WHAT YOU READ THERE IF YOU AREN'T A PERSON WHO LIKES TO REREAD EVERY CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves!!!**

**Living or Dead?**

Kohaku sat silently in his lair, his crimson eyes staring intently into his crystal ball. A picture of a sleeping Yue wrapped protectively in the arms of an also sleeping Peter Pan was shown inside.

The boy sighed, "At least someone is getting a good nights sleep." A faint smile played across his lips. Kohaku placed the small ball back into the pocket of his coat as he closed his eyes desperately trying to get some sleep. He was unsuccessful.

His eyes flashed open as he felt a presence surround him. He scanned the mist filled room around him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the small wisp of blue mist. "Show yourself!" he growled

"Honestly, Kohaku, where are your manners?" a voice said through the mist as the once black mist turned blue. Two figures were seen through the mist. A wolf and a girl. Kohaku couldn't see any specific details of who his intruders were but he had an idea.

The wolf stepped out of the mist. It was female and had shiny silver fur. When it was a yard away from Kohaku it stared deeply into his eyes before giving him a slight nod which was in turn responded by another nod from the boy. Blue mist began to wrap around the wolf's body obscuring the wolf from view. When the mist faded away instead of revealing a wolf a girl around 16 was in its place.

She had shoulder length silver hair and eyes that were a pale blue. She wore white shorts and a white long sleeved shirt where the sleeves flared out slightly, covering her hands.

"Moonlight" Kohaku said

"Kohaku" the girl replied before taking a step to the side before the other visitor came into view another very familiar young woman that Kohaku knew.

"Zenda" he whispered, a little surprised.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Kohaku." Zenda smiled. She looked exactly the way she did before she had left Neverland, except now her hair was silver with two pieces of black hair framing her face and her clothes were now white.

"Well it would appear that way since you're supposed to be dead. Both of you" the boy remarked.

"You act as if you couldn't feel my presence. Is your old age catching up to you?" she asked smugly.

"I felt a presence, but not of that of the **_real _**Zenda." The boy thought.

"What's the matter, Kohaku?" Zenda asked tilting her head to the side. "Wolf got your tongue?"

"You. You were the one who took them away from me." Kohaku said, his bangs casting a shadow over his face hiding his anger.

"Why, whomever are you talking about?" the ex Mist Wolf leader asked playing dumb.

Moonlight remained silent as she watched the two talk. Her hand slowly reached for a blade hanging from her waist. She knew what she was ordered to do but that didn't mean she wanted to.

"I'm talking about my daughter and my mate, the **_real_** Zenda" Kohaku growled lowly.

"But I am the**_ real_** Zenda" the girl said giving a wolfish smile. It was the smile of the wolf but not Zenda's. "As for your daughter," she continued, flicking her wrist and Kohaku's crystal ball appeared in her hand, "she's right here. She's not going anywhere you can see her right now if you want." The image of Yue and Peter once again appeared inside of the ball. Awww, isn't that cute she has a little boyfriend."

"I can't even see my own daughter because you put images of me as a ruthless killer in her dreams" Kohaku spat.

"Well it wasn't like I lied to her," the fake Zenda said walking around him, "you _did _kill your pact and then your mate." The girl laughed, her features sharpening and becoming wolf like and her eyes turned blood red.

"Liar!" Kohaku shouted. "You possessed them! They were being tortured and made to do things that went against the code of the Mist Wolves. They would have rather died then be put under your control, _Dark Mist! _You're a coward!"

"A coward I may be but at least I didn't have to make a deal with pirates to get what I want, now did I? Anyway, it doesn't matter what you think. Soon I will have power over all of Neverland and of the outside world. All I need is your precious little Yue." Dark Mist/the fake Zenda smirked evilly.

"You will not lay a hand on her!" Kohaku said lunging at the imposter but he stopped when he felt a pain at his side. He looked down to see a small blade sticking out of his side blood trickling down. He turned to see Moonlight's arm sill stretched out from when she threw the blade. Sorrow showed in her eyes.

"I'll take my leave now. Moonlight finish him off!" Zenda ordered.

"Yes master" Moonlight whispered softly as she took out another three blades.

Black mist appeared behind Kohaku and one of Hook's zombie wolf men appeared behind him ready to attack the boy.

"Oh look, Kohaku, Hook sent a friend for you to play with" Dark Mist/the fake Zenda said

"I thought you said you didn't make deals with pirates." Kohaku mocked

"I don't. I control them." Dark Mist said before disappearing.

The pirate grinned, ready to attack Kohaku. Moonlight prepared to aim tears in her eyes but none fell.

"I'm sorry… Furet" she whispered as she threw the blade.

A scream was heard and blood poured to the ground.

* * *

Yay!!! It took me so long to finally figure out something for this chapter but I did it. Yay me!!! So I hope you read the warning above. This will probably be the highlight of my week because I have ISATS. BOO!!! So anyway, Sorry it took me so long. It's been like a month. Oh well. My birthday is coming up. Yippe! It's March 31. So close and yet so far. Anyway enough about me... PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves.**

**So Close**

His sweet smell was the first thing she noticed as she slowly awakened. His strong arms wrapped protectively around her slender form were the second thing she noticed as her eyes finally opened all the way. She was in the half lit area of the cave, the embers of the fire barely flowing. The rain outside was nothing more than a trickle and the sun's rays were beginning to penetrate through the dark clouds.

Yue pushed her head slightly away from its resting place on Pan's chest to look at his face. He was still asleep. He looked more like a young child then a 16 year old young adult. The Mist Wolf Leader shifted her body in his arms so she could get a better look at his face. He looked peaceful and his lips looked slightly pouted out making Yue think he looked adorable.

Wait! Did she just think that? The girl shook her head. She couldn't keep fooling herself. She did feel something for this boy. Something she thought she would never feel again, especially after the death of her family. She tried to keep this feeling away, tried to keep him away but it was pointless. She liked him ever since they first met. But she couldn't feel this way. She didn't want to become just another girl in Neverland who had a crush on the famous Peter Pan that would never be recognized. Those girls seemed to lose themselves over the boy and became jealous, self observed, and constantly one minded.

Le Fay shook her head again as she tried to pull away from the boy but his grip on her only got tighter, pushing her body closer to his. "Where do you think you're going?" the boy whispered seductively in her ear, weather it was on purpose or not Yue didn't know. Either way it caused the girl to blush a little.

"Let me go," She said struggling in his arms, "we either need to go to the lagoon or back to the hideout."

"Stay, please." Peter whispered which caught Yue off guard. Many on the island knew that Pan hardly ever said "please". She stopped struggling and looked the boy in the eye, green eyes mixing with brown ones. Pan slowly moved Yue's hair out of her face, sending shivers down the girl's spine. He noticed this and smiled mischievously causing Yue to blush even more.

Pan slowly put both of Yue's hands in one hand as the other gently cupped her cheek. Slowly, the boy lowered his head down towards hers. Yue was sure he could feel her heart pounding against her chest as he moved closer to her. They were so close and something inside of her just wanted him to hurry up and just kiss her. Peter's lips were less then an inch away from hers when….

"**YUE!!!**" they heard someone, probably Jade, shout.

"**PETER!!!**" they heard someone else shout, probably Slightly.

With Peter distracted, Yue quickly pulled herself away from the boy, her face red and her heart pounding rapidly.

"**YUE!!!**"

"**PETER!!!**"

Slowly, as if not really caring if someone was looking for him, Pan got up and dust himself off acting as if nothing happened. Then he held out his hand for Yue to take. Cautiously, the girl placed her hand in his and in one swift motion Peter picked her up bridal style and flew them both out of the cave behind the still searching group of the Mist Wolves and Lost Boys.

Yue was dropped roughly on the ground while still ten feet up. "DAMN!!!" she cursed rubbing her sore behind. This startled the group causing them to turn around.

"Yue! We found you!" Suki said happily while helping Yue get up. Pan floated down to the ground a smug look on his face.

"Good one Peter!" Slightly said.

"You're so immature." Jade said

"I know you are but what am I" Slightly taunted

"Why you little-"

"It's good to see you both are okay." Selena said breaking up the fight, "We were all worried about you two when you didn't return."

"Sorry," Yue said, "I would have been back earlier if Flyboy hadn't slowed me down."

"Whatever," Peter said, yawning," I'm tired, let's go back to the hideout." He said before sprinkling gold fairy dust, from his pouch, on the boys who instantly floated up into the air.

"Where's Mist Bell?" Yue asked looking around for her fairy.

"Right here." The fairy said flying out from a bush and onto her shoulder. Yue could tell something was wrong with him but she knew now wasn't the time to ask.

"Do your thing." The Mist Wolf leader said to the male fairy before he nodded and flew above the heads of the Mist Wolves covering them in purple fairy dust. Mist began to envelope the girls but before they totally disappeared Yue caught one last glance at Pan who was looking like nothing had happen. Well if he wanted to pretend like they weren't doing anything in the cave then fine! Two could play that game.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Kohaku dead?" Hook asked Smee, the only person on the ship who hadn't been transformed into a wolf man.

"Yes sir." Smee said quickly.

"Good" Hook said, voice becoming somewhat distorted. Smee gasped in fright at the sight he saw. The pirate's captain eyes were a sickening, evil blood red color. "It's time to move to the final phase."

* * *

Whoa only a few chapters left then this story will be fini! But don't be sad I'm happy to say there will be a sequal. Yay. Sorry that I had to torture you guys. Will Yue and Peter ever kiss? Who knows? (Well I do but I'm not telling you : P )

Anyway I would like to thank everyone who has ever review

**_Songorita_**

**_Koki-chan_**

**_myrmidryad_**

**_Red Tail Cartoon_**

**_Shadow Wolf315_**

**_Loudolly_**

**_Marshmalu_**

**_zeldapan_**

**_Samalamadingdong_**

**_Dracolover89_**

**_WickedSinger_**

**_Passionate Fire_**

**_lifeisagiantracetrack_**

**_Mandy Mae_**

**_23OneTreeHill3_**

**_Simply Marvy_**

**_Gwen Gamgee_**

Thanks for the reviews guys!!!

Once again, thanks for reading and...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**

****


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves!!!**

**A Sweet but Sour Thimble**

Moonlight, in her human form, stood on the soft sand of Neverland's beach, water licking at her feet. She was staring up at the clear night sky thinking of her former life. Thinking of what she had just done.

"Everything was so much simpler when I was younger." she sighed to herself.

"Or maybe it was just an illusion to make you think things were simple when they were not." a voice said.

Moonlight turned around to look at the owner of the voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue sat in a corner to herself, apart from the others who were eating. Mist Bell sat on her shoulder and he still hadn't told the girl what was bothering him, but that was okay for now. Yue had her own problems.

As soon as the two groups had arrived at the hideout Yue and Peter found dinner already prepared. It seemed Suki and Cubby found out that eating food was two times better when you actually made it yourself. Peter had decided he wasn't hungry and went to his room to do who knows what. Yue had also decided she wasn't hungry and not sure whether she wanted to be in the same room with Pan, she decided to just sit quietly in the corner. But something was missing. Peter was in his room. The Mist Wolves and Lost Boys were eating. Where was…

"Mist?" Yue asked

"Yeah?" the male fairy responded, sounding distant.

"Where is Tinker Bell?" the girl asked

"Do I look like her babysitter?" Mist Bell asked angrily, "besides, why do you care?"

Yue looked straight into Mist Bell's eyes. "I don't," she said, "but you do."

The fairy seemed to blush slightly before he shook his head.

"Whatever," the girl said before leaning back and closing her eyes, "but don't try to hide your feelings. You know that's dangerous for a fairy."

"It's also dangerous for you too." Mist Bell smirked.

"Oh buzz off" the girl said playfully swatting the fairy. "I'm going to bed." she said getting up. Mist Bell nodded and flew out of one of the hideout's entrances, saying something about he needed to think. The others had already left for bed and that only left Yue. She had no idea where she was sleeping so she would have to ask Pan. She made her way towards his room and walked in without knocking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Pan floated alone in his room deep in thought on what had just happened a few hours ago.

He, the great Peter Pan, the boy who'll never grow up, had almost come close to giving a thimble to Yue le Fay. What, in Neverland, had come over him? It was like he had no control on what he was doing. He didn't feel like himself, but he couldn't stop himself. All he wanted to do was hold her slender form closer to him. To smell her intoxicating, lavender smell. To have her soft, lush looking lips against his. They were so close!

Pan sighed at the memory as he continued to float around his room, on his back, not noticing the girl below him watching him.

Yue cleared her throat, startling Pan and sending him crashing down back to the ground.

Shocked, Yue ran to the fallen boy and kneeled beside Pan. "Peter! Are you okay?" she asked not even trying to hide her worrying.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." The boy said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"That's good." Yue sighed relieved.

"You were worried about me?" Peter asked a little surprised.

"Of course!" Yue said crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head so her hair could hide her evident blush. "I mean, you gave me and the girls a place to stay and you did a lot of other stuff for us. It would only be rude if you got hurt and…."

Yue continued to talk and ramble on and not once was Pan listening to what she said. Instead he was looking at the blush that graced her cheeks and her rosy lips. The boy also noticed how close she was sitting to him.

Slowly, Peter moved his hand to once again cup Yue's cheek, silencing the girl from her on going rambling. Using his other arm Pan pulled the unmoving girl closer to him, his heart pounding furiously as his lips moved closer to hers….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter!!! Just Kidding: P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then their lips met.

At first, Yue was so shocked she couldn't move, but as the kiss or thimble progressed she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him a close as humanly possible to her. They kept the kiss simple but it still held much passion and they both enjoyed it very much.

After a while the two pulled apart, breathing hard due to lack of air. Peter grinned as Yue laid her head on his chest, a blush still apparent on both of their faces.

In Peter's mind nothing could go wrong, but there was still something bothering him. Even though they had just done something he had never thought he would do with another girl again, since Wendy, he was still unsure on how the girl in his arms _really _thought of him. Did she really like him or was it just- what was the word Mr. Darling had told Peter once before- oh yes, hormones.

"Yue?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah?" Yue mumbled, nuzzling into his chest. This caused the boy's face to heat up and he was sure the girl could feel his chest beating against his chest. Pan took a deep breath, calming himself down, before continuing.

"What-what are your real feelings?" he asked

"Feelings?" Yue asked looking up at him confused.

Peter nodded. "Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy?"

"Jealousy?" the girl asked softly, "Jade!"

"Anger?" Pan continued

"Jade again!" Yue giggled

"Love?" the boy asked, having a hard time saying it.

"Love?" Yue said sobering up, "I've never heard of it." She said pushing away from him and getting up.

"I think you have, Yue." Pan said getting up. He placed his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them off as if he were the plague. Peter didn't seem to notice as he continued. "I think you've felt it yourself…for something or…someone." He said, quoting the exact words Wendy had said all those years ago.

Yue growled, stepping back from Peter, her eyes glowing a dangerous purple. "Never. Even the sound of it offends me." She said. "Love is just another emotion that adults came up with to put a child into a false sense of security. To make you believe you're actually wanted when you're not" she spat. "And then when you least expect it everyone who ever said they loved you leaves you all alone."

"But that's not true!" Peter said "I-I love you!" he whispered. Those three words. Pan had never said them to anyone not even Wendy.

Yue narrowed her eyes and walked up to him. "Then you're a bigger fool than I thought." she said before walking out the room where the Lost Boys and Mist Wolves had gathered, hearing the _**very **_loud conversation of Yue and Peter.

"Yue? What's the matter?" Rina asked walking over to Yue, worry written all over her face.

The Mist Wolf leader growled before shoving the small girl to the ground. Everyone was shocked. Everyone knew that Yue was some what of a mother figure to the young girl and to see her do something like this was… unthinkable.

Rina began to sob, Selena, Suki, and the Mist Wolf twins trying to calm her down while Jade gave Yue a death stare.

Yue was disgusted with herself but it was too late. What was done was done.

"I'm going." she said, leaving the hideout, leaving her confused friends, and leaving a heartbroken Pan behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Idiot!" Yue cried punching a poor defenseless tree. "Why couldn't he let things be?" she sobbed, slipping down to the ground and burying her head in her hands.

Maybe if she wasn't so upset about how she treated Rina she would have heard the snapping of a tree branch. Maybe is she wasn't so angry at Peter she would have seen the approaching figures coming towards her. Maybe if she wasn't thinking it pointless to fight she would have struggled when she felt someone place a handkerchief with a foul smelling smell against her mouth and nose. And the last thing she was thinking as the fumes dragged her into unconsciousness was how much she wanted to die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue awoke to the swaying of a ship. She found herself chained to the wall of a well furnished room, probably belonging to the captain.

"Great." She muttered bitterly. She looked down and gasped. Instead of wearing her usual dress made out of Never leaves, she was wearing a knee length, red silk dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage. She then realized something. She was wearing a new dress, that she had no memory of putting on, and she was aboard a ship filled with pirates who probably hadn't seen a member of the opposite sex in many, many years. Very **_bad _**combination.

"Do you like your new dress?" a voice said above her.

The girl looked up to see the person she least wanted to see. Hook. Yue didn't answer to his question but the pirate captain noticed a bit of nervousness and disgust in her eyes.

"If you're worrying about the dress, I can assure you that neither I nor my men saw anything." Hook said. "I am a gentleman believe it or not." He said bowing.

"Then who, may I ask, put me in this disgusting dress?" Yue said fiercely.

"She did." Hook said moving aside to reveal a silver fur wolf.

"Moonlight?" Yue asked questioningly.

"Moonlight?" Hook said faking confusion as Moonlight's body began to transform into that of her human form, "I thought her name was-"

Yue's eyes widened in disbelief at the white hair girl standing before her and one word escaped her lips. "Anna?"

* * *

Yay! Another chapter. I used some of the quotes from the 2001 movie, I think. Sorry if the kiss scene kind of sucked but I didn't want them to get _too_ into it (If you know what I mean : P ) because I still wanted to keep Peter's innoncent behavior. I mean he is _the boy who never grew up._ I couldn't have them french kissing. But don't worry there will be many more and much better kissing scenes in the sequal. So just hang with me, please. Anyway, whether or not this chapter was up to your expectations or not you know what to do...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves!**

**Bitter Reunions**

"Anna?" Yue barely said above a whisper.

"Perfect!" Hook said grinning and clapping his hand and hook. How? That'll forever remain a mystery. "I was worrying about awkward introductions, but it seems you two already know each other. I'll leave and let you two get reacquainted." The pirate captain smirked before heading towards the door.

"Thank you, sir." Moonlight/Anna said respectively before he left. The wolf girl turned her emotionless pale blue eyes back toward her younger sister who seemed to be in a state of shock. But who wouldn't be when their "supposedly dead" sister was standing right in front of them?

Yue just couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen the dead body. She had heard the doctor saying that her sister had died from some mysterious condition that couldn't be explained. She had seen the casket being lowered into the earth to remain there in a silencing peace. She had seen what had really happened through her dreams. Now, she was seeing her sister, whom she had missed everyday, standing right in front of her saying _"Thank you, sir."_ To Hook. Hook? Hook, of all people!

"You've grown little sister." Anna said breaking the silence.

Yue snorted in disgust. "You act as if you haven't seen me in years. When was the last time you've seen me? A couple of days ago? And when was the last time I've seen you and knew it was you? Too many years to count!" she spat.

It was true. So many Earth years had passed since Yue had last seen her sister as a girl and not as a wolf. Anna had changed so much. How, mentally, Yue didn't know, but physically she did. Anna appeared to look 18, maybe 20 and her once long black hair was now pure silver and went to her shoulders. Her brown eyes had also turned a pale blue and her body had definitely grown much more mature. Anna also seemed to hold herself with an air of wisdom and maturity. Yue was surprised she even recognize the girl before her as her sister.

"You're over reacting." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"At least I'm not a liar and a traitor." Yue muttered under her breath but Anna heard.

"You don't understand-"Anna began, but Yue cut her off.

"Yes I do!" Yue shouted, "I understand perfectly well. You left me alone with that- that _**man, **_who called himself or father for 8 years and when you did come back you were in the form of a damn wolf. When I finally realize it was you, you're working for that sorry excuse for a pirate!"

"But do you know why?" Anna asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you know why I did this? For you! For you Lena!"

Yue lowered her head so her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. "I don't need your help or anyone else's," she whispered in a dangerous tone, "and as far as I know," she said lifting her head so her emotionless glowing purple eyes stared deeply into her sister's, "you're dead to me."

Anna gasped, shocked and then her face became cold and emotionless as stone. "Then so be it, _Yue le Fay_." She said before, as if on cue, Hook reentered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said smiling even thought tension filled the room, "But I believe you have something I want." Hook said looking at Yue's questioning glare. "The Mist Stone."

The girl gave a harsh laugh before speaking. "Why would I tell you?"

Hook smile only grew larger. "Because I believe I have something important to you." He said before pointing to Anna/Moonlight who now held a jar.

The jar itself was an ordinary one but that wasn't what caught Yue's eyes. It was what was inside the jar that did. Inside the other wise unimportant jar was a very bruised and battered and barely conscious fairy. A familiar purple, male, fairy.

"Mist!" Yue shouted while struggling to be free of her bonds and cursing at Hook.

"Ah, ah, ah" Hook said wagging a finger dangerously close to her face. So close that she even tried to bite the cursed limb off his only good hand. "Didn't you mother ever teach you how to behave?" he smirked. Yue growled, threateningly at his words and Moonlight curled her hands into fist at her sides but did nothing. "Well since you won't tell me where the stone is I guess I'll have to keep _playing_ with your little fairy."

"Yue don't tell him!" Mist Bell cried trying to be strong, but Yue knew he was faking. That he was hurting. That he probably wouldn't be able to survive another one of Hook's _games _and if anything happened to Mist she doubt even she would be able to survive.

The Mist Wolf leader lowered her head down in defeat." Fine. I'll tell you." She whispered.

Hook grinned, "Now that's a good girl."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tinker Bell had left the hideout. She needed to think. To think about _him_, and for once _him _wasn't Peter Pan.

She landed on a branch of a tree and sat down, her small legs dangling over the side when she heard a noise coming from below her. The small female looked below and saw a sobbing Yue huddled near the base of the tree she was sitting in.

Tink was shocked. She never expected to see the great Yue le Fay cry. The fairy felt sorry for the poor girl. Even though before Tink had hated her, she admired the fact that Le Fay wasn't always clinging to Pan like the many other girls the boy had met before and forgotten.

Tinker Bell was about to fly down and try to comfort the girl when she saw them. Hook's pirates creeping closer to Yue and yet the girl didn't move, like she had given up.

Tink watched silently and horrified as Yue just let herself be easily captured by Hook's men. Tinker Bell knew what she had to do. She flew back to the hideout to tell Peter.

She wasn't doing this for herself or for Peter. Tink wasn't even doing this for Yue. She was doing this for Mist Bell. She was doing this to prove to him that she could change, that she wasn't selfish, and that she…loved him.

The small fairy blushed as she was filled with determination and flew faster towards the hideout.

"Mist," she thought, "this is for you."

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter. I was actually supposed to update my Kingdom Hearts story, but this one was calling to me. It is my first fanfiction after all! I would like everyone to know that I'm changing my name to **_MistFairie93. _**Just wanted to let you guys know! Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or "Missing", which is Evanescence.**

**Numb**

When Tinker Bell returned to the hideout she was surprised at what she saw. The Mist Wolves were all scattered around the room, some either crying and being comforted by their Lost Boy counterparts or breaking anything in sight that couldn't be taken away from them, namely Jade. But the fairy had to ignore them and find a certain flyboy. He wasn't in the main room with the others so he had to be in his room.

The golden fairy flew in to the room, and saw Peter lying down on his bed face towards the wall. She landed on the estranged boy's shoulder. "Leave me alone, Tink," he said swatting her away, "I don't need you to say that you were right and I was once again wrong." The small female was confused by what he had said and the boy sensed it. "She doesn't love me." He whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

Tink couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard right? Yue le Fay didn't love Peter Pan? She remembered exactly what Mist Bell had said to her before, _"Tinker Bell, I like you a lot. I think I may…I think I may even love you_…." Everyone in Neverland knew that a person's fairy and them self were connected to each other. They felt what the other felt and almost knew exactly what the other knew. A fairy was like an extension of a person. What the child wanted the fairy wanted and what the child hated, the fairy hated. Even if the two seemed different, like Peter and Tink, when it came down to it they wanted the same things. So, Tink knew that, with all her tiny heart, if Mist Bell had said he loved her then deep within Yue, she must love Peter.

So with great determination she did something she had done to previous girls before, including Wendy, but never to Peter. With her tiny hand she grasped Pan's golden locks within her hands and pulled.

"OOWWW!!!! TINK, LET GO!!!" he yelled getting up from his bed and swatting at the obviously crazy fairy. The fairy quickly let go, happy to have his attention when the boy snatched at her holding her tight in his hand. "Tink, explain, NOW!" he said angrily

Tinker Bell ignored the boy's tantrum as she began talking. "Peter, Yue is in trouble!" she said. The boy's eyes darkened as he let his fairy go and looked away.

"She can protect herself." He said softly

"No she can't, Peter!" the fairy cried, "Hook's pirates took her, his new ones. The pirate wolf men that you both barely escaped from!"

"Are you lying to me Tink?" Pan said with a dangerous tone in his voice which meant no nonsense, something totally different from what he had ever done before. It chilled Tink to hear him talk like this but she nodded none the less. Peter sighed as he sank down to the floor. "What am I to do, Tink?" the boy said, confusion and desperation filling his voice.

"You need to go to her." Tinker Bell said gently, but urgently to remind him that Yue was still in danger.

"But, she'll still hate me." Peter mumbled. Tink's anger got the best of her.

"Are you really that self centered? So simple minded?" She asked flying close to his face as a look of confusion crossed his face. "We are connected Peter, and if I'm right you said you loved her! So don't start saying things such as that when you know it's not even true"

The flyboy was unable to speak. He had said 'I Love you' to Yue and he had meant it with every fiber of his being. He knew that even if Yue didn't love him she had still taken part of his heart, and there was only one other person who had done that. No, he wasn't going to let this one get away, to forget him and have a new life that didn't include him, and he definitely wasn't going to let Hook take her away. Not even on his dead body.

So with a set of new determination, the boy got up. "Thank you, Tink" he said before leaving the room and a confused fairy behind. Tinker Bell not knowing what else to do followed Pan.

When the boy came out of his room the crying and breaking of objects had stopped. Everyone was paying attention to him as if he was some sort of strange and mystical being, which if one thought about it he sort of was. The boy cleared his throat and the Lost Boys immediately lined up according to size beginning with Slightly and ending with Tootles. Surprisingly, the Mist Wolves lined up in order from Jade to Rina, who was holding one of the twins' hands. Peter noticed them and felt sorry for the girls. Since their leader had stormed out they had drawn to the closes form of leadership which just happened to be him.

"Yue is in trouble. Hook has captured her." Pan said trying not to sound worried because if he was worried then he knew the rest of them would be.

"Why should we care?" Jade muttered under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Because," Peter said walking up to stand in front of her which made her have to look up to stare at him since he was a good head taller then her, "she is your leader and if I'm right a pact doesn't turn their back on one of their own when their in trouble. Jade stared deeply into his green eyes before turning her head so her hair covered her face.

"Will you save her? Will you bring her back safe?" Jade asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Peter grinned. They were still loyal to her no matter what Yue had done to them and even though they hadn't said it they had all forgiven her.

"Thank you." Selena said softly.

Peter nodded towards her before turning back towards the Lost Boys.

"Men," he said pacing back in forth in front of them as if he were some sort of general in the army talking to his soldiers, "we need to get Yue back from Hook. Now who's with me?" None of the boys hesitated to yell "Me" as Pan grinned happily. "Then let's go!"

Everyone began to make their way toward the holes when Peter stopped the Mist Wolves. "You should stay here." He said.

"Why? Because we're girls?" Jade said regaining some of her fire.

"Please Peter. Let us come." Selena pleaded.

"No. You all need to stay here incase we need back up." Peter ordered.

"But-!" Jade was cut off when the twins and Suki covered her mouth. Jade tried to wrestle them off so she could take whatever it was that they used to shut her up off but failed miserably.

"Okay, Peter, but if you're not back before sun rise we will come." Selena said. Pan agreed. "Please be careful, all of you." She said

"Aren't we always?" Nibs grinned at the girl who seemed to blush at his grin. Peter noticed and wished it was him who was making Yue blush right now, but first he had to save her.

"Tink." Pan said as the small fairy flew over to his shoulders. "Let's go," and with that he and the Lost Boys flew out of the hideout towards Hook's ship.

_'May the spirits protect you.' _All the Mist Wolves thought as they watched the boys leave to save their leader and friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue growled as two of Hook's wolf men grasped her by the arms and held her tight so she couldn't escape as the made their way up to deck. Moonlight followed as she stared emotionlessly at her sister but inside she felt great sadness. '_I'm sorry, little moon.' _She thought. She held Mist Bell inside his jar tightly. She couldn't let the fairy interfere. Everything had to go according to plan.

Hook smiled devilishly as he watched his men make the Mist Wolf leader kneel before him. The water churned dangerously and the waves crashed as lightning filled the air. Winds howled as if to mock the girl before him. Hook had always thought it would Pan in the same position as the girl but the pirate captain knew that hurting someone close to him such as Le Fay was just at good, at least for the time being.

"Are you ready, dear?" Hook asked not really caring if she was ready or not.

"Yes." The girl said barely above a whisper.

Mist Bell banged on his jar to try to get Yue's attention, to her to just run, that he wasn't worth it, but it was pointless. Yue never turned back on her word. Even to a pirate.

Hook took out a small dagger while one of his men took Yue's left hand and held it out to Hook, palm up. "With this dagger, our blood shall be spilt and mixed together in an oath." Hook ran the sharp object over her skin, and where it ran crimson liquid dropped out. Yue hissed at the pain while Hook did the same to himself. Then the pirate clasped his bloody hand with hers. "With this oath you, Yue le Fay will give me the Mist Stone."

Yue was weak. She could barely raise her hand, but with a strong look of determination she stared Hook in the eye. "And you, Captain James Hook, with this blood oath, will not use the Mist Stone against any of my girls as long as they reside under the reign of the mist." Yue said with strength in her voice that clearly wasn't strength she was capable of having physically.

The pirate captain scowled at the girl. She had tricked him! But he let it past. He could still get rid of that insufferable Peter Pan.

"With this oath," they said together, "we will uphold our bargains, unless this negotiation is negated, as long as we both shall live." With that said Hook took his hand away from hers and drove his hook into her stomach. Yue gasped in pain as she felt the metal hook press deeper and deeper into her. Most of Hook's arm was drove into her and yet nothing came from out of her back.

The pain was excruciating. Yue felt as if someone was burning her stomach and then ripping it out, except for the pain was ten times worst. She tried to hold back a scream but it didn't work. Her screams were only drowned out by the sounds of the waves and thunder.

"YUE!" Peter cried as he landed on the deck, sword in hand. The rest of the Lost Boys followed, holding sling shots. Before they could take another step Hook raised his hand. Black mist with tendrils of red flowed from his hand toward Peter and the Lost Boys. It captured the Lost Boys and brought them to their knees.

Peter was too quick. He dodged the Hook's mist and ran straight towards the pirate, ready to drive the sword into his cold heart, but he stopped. He couldn't. He couldn't move at all. A shadow had trapped him.

"Don't interfere in things you don't understand." Moonlight said using her shadow to hold the boy down. Peter gave her a stare that was so cold that it would have killed any regular person.

"Let. Me. Go!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Not until the ceremony is complete." The wolf girl said.

Peter turned his head, the only thing he could move, to look at Yue. Her skinned had paled and the ends of her hair that were dyed white were now just black. Her clothes were no longer made of Never leaves but regular black material, but what was truly frightening to the boy, was the look of fear that was etched into Yue's eyes as she stared at him, helplessly.

"Aha!" Hook said dragging his arm back out, but instead of having his hook come out a hand; a regular human hand came out clutching a purple colored stone that seemed to be quickly engulfed by black mist. "I have it and my hand has been returned!" Hook cried joyfully.

Hook's men let the Le Fay go. She fell to the ground in front of the pirate captain, eyes glazed. The only sign that showed that she was even still alive was the small rising and falling of her chest. Crimson blood poured from her wound that Hook had inflicted.

Hook grinned as he looked upon this hollow shell of what was once the great Yue le Fay. He grabbed her by her hair forcing her glazed eyes to stare at him. "Pathetic" he spat in her face before shoving her back down to the ground, "You didn't last as long as I thought you would. I'm still bored." Then a wicked thought came to the pirate's mind as cruel smile spread across his face. "Bring the fairy." He motioned to Moonlight. The traitor brought the fairy over towards the captain careful not to look at her practically dead sister. "Hmmm, I think it would be very interesting to see how long it would take for this fairy's light to go out."

Tinker Bell gasped from behind Peter's hair where she was hiding. Without thinking she flew over towards the male fairy, but was captured by Smee in another jar. "I got her, Cap'n!" the old man said happily.

"Good Mr. Smee." Hook grinned before turning back to the purple fairy. "Let's see what are the words to make a _mist _fairy's light go out?" he wonder aloud tapping his chin, "oh yes, I remember now. I-"

"Hook, stop right now!" Peter cried, but the pirate didn't listen to him.

"Don't."

"No! Mist!" Tinker Bell yelled banging her small fists against the glass.

"Believe."

Moonlight closed her eyes wanting for this to be over.

"In."

"Stop." Yue said weakly

"Mist."

"Mist Bell!" the Lost Boys shouted

"Fairies."

Mist Bell became rigid. His glowing skin turned ash. His purple glow diminished and then he was quiet. Yue's breath caught in her throat as she felt the sense of lost, the feeling that a big part of her had just died. Hook smirked as he dropped the jar, shattering it to pieces. The motionless body of the purple fairy slid across the deck to meet its human.

"Mist." Yue said weakly reaching her hand out to her fairy. Her pale hand wrapped around his cold body, shivering her. "No don't go." She whispered bringing the fairy's body close to her, "Don't leave me like the others. Please Mist." The fairy still did not move and the girl clutched tighter to the body of her fairy as tears left her eyes. "Please, don't leave me." She whispered

Moonlight couldn't bear the sight any longer. She summoned what mist she had and left the pirate ship. Peter was speechless. How could Hook be so cruel? To smile upon a broken girl when her fairy had just died was inexcusable. So, as soon as Moonlight left he was free of her shadow and flew towards Yue.

"Ah, ah, ah," Hook said wagging a finger on his newly replaced hand. As he did this motion, two of his men grabbed Yue and brought her over to the side of the ship.

"No!" Peter cried trying to stop them but with a great heave they threw the girl overboard. The boy was about to go follow her but a coil of black mist wrapped itself around his body tying him to the mass.

"You weren't thinking of leaving the party were you?" Hook asked, eyes glowing a sickening red.

"Hook! You old codfish! I'll kill you!" Pan growled as he tried to struggle with his mist bonds.

"Fight all you want, Pan, but those bonds wont break and even if they did it would be to late to save your little friend." The pirate captain smirked. He had finally won.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing_

_You won't cry for my absence I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant  
Am I so insignificant  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me_

Moonlight stared at the Moon trying to hold back tears, but it was so hard. Her sister…her sister had to go through extreme torment and suffering and all she could do was stand and do nothing to help her. Hot tears began to blur her vision and she furiously wiped them away. No, she couldn't do this not here, not now. There was too much at risk to let her feelings get in the way.

Without noticing till the last minute, someone snuck up behind the wolf girl and patted her reassuringly. "Don't worry everything will turn out for the best." the person said.

"How can you say that? How can you say that we'll be able to beat Dark Mist?" Moonlight cried.

"Because," the person said lifting, the girl's chin up so she would look at him, "I have faith in both you and Yue."

"What reasons have we ever given you to have so much faith in us?" the girl asked.

"Maybe it's just because I'm your father that I have so much faith in you two."

The wolf girl gave a small smile as she hugged the man next to her. "Thank you, Kohaku."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me_

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me  


The Mist Wolves counted the seconds since Peter and the Lost Boys had left.

"What's taking them so damn long?" Jade growled, slamming her fist on the table.

"Jade calm down. They have until sun rise to bring her back." Selena said trying to sound calm.

"Yeah, Jade." Rain began

"Chill out." Snow continued

"You know, I don't think Jade is just worrying about Yue." Suki said trying to lighten the situation.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jade asked venomously, whether or not Suki noticed was unsure.

"All that I'm saying is you would probably be a lot calmer if Slightly was here." Suki said nonchalantly.

"Why you little-"Jade began.

"Guys!" Rina said calling the attention of the other girls to her, "What's going on?"

"What do you- oh no!" Selena said looking at herself, looking at all of them. There dresses, which were also made out of Never leaves began to fade being replaced by worn out, dirty, clothes. The clothes Yue had found them in when they first met.

"Oh no!" Selena said bringing a trembling hand up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Selena what's going on?" Suki asked but the blonde didn't answer.

"The Mist stone has been taken from her. We're all doomed if Hook has it." Jade said in an eerily quiet voice. "And it probably means Yue is….dead."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me_

And if I bleed  
I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't something...  


Her lifeless body drifted further and further into the deep depth of the Neverland Sea. The only proof that she was still alive was the air bubbles coming from her nose and mouth.

'_I'm useless aren't I, Mist?' _she thought staring at her unresponsive fairy. '_I always need protection; I can never fight my own battles. I had Anna, for a while, and when she disappeared, yeah that's the right word, when she disappeared I clung on to anyone I could. Then I had you and the girls and even then I barely went alone without at least one of you._

Yue closed her eyes wishing this to be over, this pain, this suffering, just to be over. She wanted to forget, forget everything

'_And then came along Flyboy,'_ she thought sadly, _'I'm the one who probably brought him into this mess. If it weren't for me, he would have probably lived, have probably lived to see one more rainbow._

The light coming from the surface grew further and further as she continued to drift into total and complete darkness.

'_I pretend to be tough, but I'm not. I'm just a weak little girl who needs others to protect me. Can I ever do anything right?' _

Giving up, she closed her eyes hoping that soon she would join her fairy companion in the next world.

'_I'm sorry, everyone.' _She thought_, 'I'm sorry I was such a burden. Forgive me.' _A single tear went unseen as it mixed with the water of the sea. Unnoticed as the girl slipped into her dark oblivion. '_I feel so numb.'_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me_

Dark Mist smiled his twisted smile as he watched all the scenes play before him from his crystal ball. "The pieces are set. Not it's just time to make the final move." He smiled as he continued to watch Yue float down to the bottomless depths.

* * *

This is probably my longest chapter but I don't think it's my best (yeah I know I say that a lot but I really mean it this time) 

The song is "Missing" by Evanescence it's kind of sad. I tried to avoid using songs in this fic but this song kind of fitted. Whatev. This chapter was also inspired and named after the song "Numb" by Linkin Park. You should listen to both of them, they're pretty good.

Anyway_**...PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **_


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves and any other OCs.**

**Was it All a Dream or is This Just, a Dream within a Dream?**

She could hear birds chirp nosily, telling all that night was gone and that morning had arrived. Her eyes were closed and she could neither force them to open nor force the other parts of her body to move. She was stiff and just her luck, her nose began to itch.

_'Great.' _she thought sarcastically before she heard footsteps. The sound of a door opening and closing was heard and the footsteps came closer to her. She slowed her breath so the person wouldn't notice she was awake. A cool hand was pressed softly against her forehead and the familiar smell of lilacs wafted to her nose.

_'Lilacs? It can't be!' _and with that thought her eyes flew open and she sat straight up in bed looking at the startled person staring back at her. Brown eyes met brown as the girl looked at the woman who could have possibly passed for her twins if she was younger.

"Mom?" the girl asked, barely above a whisper. The woman looked at her with tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy.

"Lena!" the woman said bringing a hand to her mouth, "You're awake. You're finally awake!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena continued to stare out of the window, rain pounding and rolling down the window. It had been a week. Seven days. Seven days since she awoke to find herself in her old room. Seven days since she awoke to find her mother.

A doctor had come as soon as she awoken. He had told her that she had been in a coma for about six years after an accident she had had and that they had almost lost hope for her ever awakening again. According to the doctor, everything seemed to be fine and soon she would be able to continue her normal life, but what was normal?

Supposedly, she had been in a coma for six years. How would things be normal? What about school? What about her friends? What about her family? How could anything be normal? And what about…what about Neverland? What about the Mist Wolves and Lost Boys? What about Peter? Were they all a dream? A world her mind had made for her to live in while she was in an eternal sleep? Was she ever Yue le Fay?

The confused girl was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." she said before turning back to look at the continuing rain, as if it could answer her questions.

"Watcha doing?" her sister's voice said as her eyes were covered by two hands.

"Nothing. Just thinking" Lena sighed as she moved her Anna's hands away from her eyes. She felt the bed sink down and turned around from the window to see her sister staring at her. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You just seem…I don't know, different." Anna shrugged.

"I guess that's what happens when you've been in a coma." Lena sighed as she continued to stare out into the rain. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her in a loving hug.

"Don't leave, Lena." Anna whispered softly in her ear, "Stay with us. Don't ever leave again."

"I won't." Lena said returning the hug, "I won't."

_**Yue**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena walked into the silent kitchen. The moon's pale light shone through the window and she couldn't help but stare at it. Old habits, whether in a dream or not, were hard to let go.

"Looking to the moon for some advice?" a voice asked. Startled, Lena turned around to see her mother leaning against the door's frame wearing a robe over her night gown, her hair tightly braided.

"No, just admiring it." Lena smiled as she walked over towards her mom. She held out her arms and her mother responded by embracing her in a hug. Lena sighed as she breathed in her mother's sweet scent. It always helped to lull her to sleep, but tonight it didn't which confused her, but she ignored it. Her mother let her go and led her over to the kitchen table to sit down.

"What's on your mind?" her mother asked soothingly.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Lena asked returning her attention back on the full moon. Zenda stared at her daughter before taking her hand in hers. The younger female turned to look at her mother.

"Let's just say that it's a mother intuition." Zenda grinned. Lena sighed.

"I guess, I don't know, everything feels so weird. When I was in the coma, everything was different." Lena began. Her mother nodded urging her to go on. "It was like I was in another world, I was different person." Lena chuckled. "Yue le Fay, to be exact."

"Yue the fae? Moon Fairy?" her mother asked with an amused tone.

"It sounds better then it means." Lena pouted childishly. "Anyway, I had a group of girls who I led called the Mist Wolves and we lived in Neverland with my fairy Mist Bell."

"Oh, did you meet Peter Pan and Tinker Bell too?" her mother asked laughing. Lena lowered her head. Her mother was laughing at her, but it was to be expected. Everything she had said did sound like some childish rubbish. Half the things she had said she barely believed, but her dream…Her dream felt so real. All the sights, smells, feelings, they all felt so real, and yet she knew deep down in her heart, it was just a dream. She was never Yue le Fay. Fairies did not exist. The Mist Wolves weren't real. There was no such place as Neverland. And there definitely wasn't a boy who never grew up. It was just impossible. Everyone grew up. Soon, she knew this dream would only be a far off memory in the back of her head.

It was so easy to forget. So easy to convince yourself that everything that happened wasn't real and that it never happened. It was just dream. Just a dream that would be soon forgotten.

_**Don't forget.**_

She was in the real world now. She would grow up, marry, have a family, and then die an old woman. Isn't that what she wanted?

_**No, you don't.**_

She was Lena, she thought, daughter of Zenda and Furet. _'Furet?' _questioned mentally. '_No my dad's name was Burk, not Furet. Furet was that guy from my dream. Or the dream that I had in my dream.'_

_**Not a dream**_**. This is a dream.**

"Lena promise to never leave." Her mother said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Never leave. Stay here, with me and Anna." she said soothingly. "Stay with us forever and forever." Lena felt her eyes lowering as if in a trance. Her mother scent becoming overpowering. "Never leave little moon."

Her mother's peppermint scent wafted to her nose and her eyes immediately shot opened. Peppermint. Her mother smelled like peppermint. Lena took a deep breath making sure what she smelt was true. There was no denying it.

"Get away from me." She growled.

"But honey-"her mother began, but she didn't finish. Lena kicked her in the chest causing Zenda to fall to the ground. Lena curled her fist as she heard Anna run down the steps.

"Mom, Lena! What's going on?" she asked frantic, running over towards her fallen mother.

"Cut the act." Lena spat.

"Lena. Why?" her mother asked tears in her eyes.

"Because," Lena said, "you're not my mother, and this is but a dream."

Her mother and sister stopped crying and then their face became distorted. They and everything else around her seemed to melt away. The ground underneath her feet shook before collapsing underneath her taking her with her.

The night gown she wore disappeared, being replaced with the red dress Hook had given her, caked with dry blood. A sharp pain was felt in her stomach where Hook's hook had been and she could feel Mist Bell's cold body in her hand.

She continued to free fall, not really caring whether she was alive or dead. Blackness surrounded her.

_**Are you really going to give up so easily?**_

Lena had tried to ignore the voice she had been hearing ever since she awoken from her "coma", but it was no good, it was always there.

_**Who are you?**_

_'Who am I? I'm Lena, right?' _the girl thought unsure as she continued to fall down the dark abyss.

_**No. You're Yue le Fay. Princess of the mist. Daughter of wolf, moon, and man.**_

_'Yue le Fay?' _she asked herself. Memories were slipping away. She was barely in a state of consciousness.

_**Yue, listen to me. You can't give up. People are counting on you.**_

"No one is counting on me. I'm just a burden." she said sadly.

_**Believe that and you are, but the Yue le Fay I know wouldn't give up easily. Do you think your mother would be proud?**_

An image of her mother's loving face came to mind.

_**Do you think the Mist Wolves would be proud?**_

Jade, Selena, Suki, the twins, and Rina all smiling came to mind.

_**And what would Peter think if you he saw you like this, an empty shell? He and the others put great faith into you. Are you going to let them down so easily?**_

"No." the girl said regaining the authority in her voice. "I will fight. I wont let anyone else down." And then she smirked, "I am Yue le Fay after all.

_**That's my girl.**_

Black mist with wisps of blue mist began to surround her, blocking her view of the dark abyss. Yue could feel a hard surface beneath her feet as the mist began to clear. She couldn't really say if she was in a room or not. Gray mist surrounded her and she could barely see three feet ahead of her.

"You made it back safe, I see" a voice said from behind her. She spun around, ready to fight if the person proved violent. "No need to be worried, I wont hurt you."

"I'm not worried," Yue said coolly, still not able to see the person behind the mist but knowing that it was definitely male "but I do want to know who you are and where I am."

"Well I think you'll already know who I am" the man said stepping out into the mist to reveal his self.

"Kohaku" Yue growled. The male smiled sadly at her reaction before extending out his arm.

"And to answer your other question," he said frowning, "this is le Royaume de Brume."

Yue's eyes widened slightly as she looked around her self. "The Mist Realm" she whispered

* * *

Hey peoples! Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm not really happy with this chapter but I needed to update so...yeah. Sorry if it sucks or is confusing. For those who constantly wonder why it takes me so long to update it's because **1. **my computer is being repaired and I wont ger it back for another 2 weeks (yeah that sucks.) **2. **I'm using my mom's computer and I have very limited time on it, and **3. **I have three other stories on fanfiction that I have to update too, so I try to update my stories by which everone hasn't been updated in a while. So those are my excuses. Love them, hate them, or just ignore them, I don't really care. 

Also, for all of you artist out there it would be really great if you could draw Yue or Mist Bell for me (I have no talent in the drawing department). They can be by themselves or with the other characters in the story. You don't have to tell me if your interested, just make sure you send me the web site through your review beacuse I disabled my private messaging for parental reasons. I'll post the websites on my profile so other people can see them. Anyone who does this will have a dedication later on in the story! Thanks!

Anyway, that all I have to say! About 4-5 more chapters till the end. Maybe less! **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the OCs.**

**The Mist Realm**

The Mist Wolves were scattered around the hideout, a depressing tension filled the quiet room. None dared to talk; they were all in a state of mourning over their dead leader. They couldn't believe it but what other reason was there to have caused the lost of the mist that once surged through there body, the mist that made them what they were and what they stood for. Without it, they might as well have been ordinary and soon they would be dead. Peter hadn't returned and it was long past sun rise. If Hook hadn't killed them already with the power of the Mist Stone already, the Lost Boys were probably waiting and hoping for their help, but they wouldn't get any aid.

The girls were powerless; useless with out the power of the mist and nothing without there leader. What help could they be? So instead of trying to figure out how to help the others they sat quietly throughout the hideout, suppressing sobs and mourning over the already dead and the soon to be.

"This is pathetic" a voice said from the entrance of the hideout. All eyes turned there to find a beautiful white wolf starring at them with discuss and pity. "You all sit here crying instead of doing something. If you are the girls Yue has chosen to rebuild the pact then I'm afraid she has chosen unwisely"

"Who are you?" Jade asked, her voice sounding like a meek whisper.

"That shouldn't be the question you should be asking" the wolf said walking towards them, "The question you should be asking is who you are? Are you not Mist Wolves or a bunch of whiny helpless girls who can't do anything for themselves?"

"Who says we are helpless?" Selena asked, anger sounding in her usually calm voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just took you all crying your eyes out instead of helping your leader-"

"Yue is dead!" the twins shouted, fresh tears about to leak from their eyes.

"Only if you chose to do nothing" the wolf growled before blue mist began to surround it, when it cleared, instead of a wolf, there was a girl who with white hair who looked similar to Yue, "For you're earlier question I am known here, in Neverland, as Moonlight. I am here so you can help me get Yue back safely so she can get the Mist Stone back from Hook"

"So she's alive?" Suki asked, hope sounding in her voice.

Moonlight nodded, "Yes, but just barely. We need to get to her quickly, a being known as Dark Mist wants her power, power that is even stronger then the Mist Stone itself"

"So what do you want us to do?" Jade said with authority in her voice and fire in her eye.

"Each Mist Wolf, no matter how young or old; no matter how powerful, has the power of mist residing with them. It is your duty as Mist Wolves to give that mist inside of you to the pact leader in a time of need, a time when even the Mist Stone can't be trusted or depended on. Yue will need this power if we ever hope to defeat Dark Mist" Moonlight explained, "but in order to give her your mist, your power, we must send your spirits to le Royaume de Brume"

"Le Royaume de Brume?" Rina questioned. She had been holding on to Suki's hand all through the conversation listening to everything that had been said but not bold enough to ask what was going on.

Moonlight nodded again, giving the youngest girl a faint smile, "Le Royaume de Brume, or also called the Mist Realm, is where all the spirits of past Mist Wolves go to guard the eternal mist that gives all Mist Wolves their powers. Only the leaders of the pact are able to go there in body, anyone else has to go by spirit and that is not the easiest thing to do" the white haired girl said. Her voice and expression were calm and knowing though she felt the opposite inside.

"So how do we send our souls there?" Selena asked.

"I will be your guide. All we need to do is form a connection between here and the Mist Realm. It wont be easy though and you could die" Moonlight said whispering the last part but they all heard. An eerie silence filled the room and all that could be heard was the blowing of leaves outside.

"So are we just going to stand here or are we going to get our bossy leader back?" Jade smirked. One by one the others all began to smirk or grin nodding. Moonlight felt a slight weight lift from her shoulder as they all risked their lives to save their leader but she knew this was only the easy part, convincing them, that is. Trying to lead all their spirits to the next world would be harder. Moonlight had to figure out a way to keep them all alive throughout this. Yue may still hate her but she was still her little sister and she was determined to set things right.

"Why are you helping us?" a small voice said tugging on her dress while the others began to make room. Moonlight looked down to see Rina looking up at her with innocent pale blue eyes. The older girl couldn't help but grin as she kneeled down to eye level gently stroking the girl's hair.

"Because," she began, "helping you save Yue will hopefully repent my past transgressions"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue stared around the mist filled area never turning her back on Kohaku. "How did I get here? Am I-"she began

"No. You're not dead, but someone does want you dead" the boy said

"Let me guess, you, right" the girl spat.

"Yue listen to me! I am not your enemy. I admit, I have done things that I regret but I meant you no harm and I still do" Kohaku said almost pleadingly and some how, Yue believed him, but of course she wasn't going to easily show it, not until she had some questions answered.

"You still did not answer why I am here. Were you the one who put me in that dream world?" she asked

"Unfortunately, he did not" a voice said from within the surrounding mist. Yue cursed inwardly. Her senses weren't as keen as they were without the stone. She might as well have been a sitting duck. The mist cleared revealing her mother wearing a flowing white gown. "Aren't you going to say "Hi!" to mommy?" the woman asked tauntingly.

Yue snorted, "Lady, I had enough meetings with fake mothers for today and I don't need the stone to see you aren't my mother." The woman's face twisted in a demented smile as the skin on her face began to melt like wax, dripping onto the floor. Black mist began to slowly creep in front of the melted face person and once it cleared a boy, who appeared to be around the same age as Kohaku with brown hair and crimson eyes, stared at her hungrily. A growled vibrated from Kohaku's throat as he stepped protectively in front of Yue, his silver hair standing on end in anticipation as his equally crimson eyes stared into the other boy's. A long silver sword appeared in his hand as he extended it out towards the other boy. "You're Furet, aren't you?" the girl concluded looking over Kohaku's shoulder. She knew that what ever happened, he would protect her.

"Clever little girl aren't you? Just like your mother, but now I'm known as Dark Mist now. Too bad your father had to break that nice little dream world I put you in. I could have extracted what I needed from you easy and you would have died thinking Neverland was all a dream" Furet chuckled, "Kohaku why do you have to be such a party pooper?"

"My father?" Yue gasped looking at Kohaku, whose bangs were hiding his guilty eyes. How could he be her father? He was only about a year or two older then her and even if he was why hadn't she known this already? And why was her mother so afraid of him?

"Oh, Kohaku! You didn't tell her?" he asked pretending to be shook before he began to laugh maliciously. "You didn't tell her that I had messed with her dreams?"

"Messed with my dreams?" Yue asked confused.

"Oh, but of course. I had to turn you against your father some way. All those dreams you had with me and your mother in them were actually him and your mother and vise versa" Furet grinned

Yue looked down, her hands were curling into fist and rage filled her. "So you," she said still looking down hiding her face behind her hair, "were the one who killed my mothers pact and forced her to flee Neverland?" she growled

"Well if you want to be technical, your mother actually killed them, I just controlled her and relished the sound of her pact screaming in pain and agony" the brown haired boy chuckled.

"YOU MONSTER!!!!" Yue yelled running towards him angrily, dodging Kohaku who tried to stop her. She was almost there; her arm was bent back ready to punch him when she felt someone grab her arm. Yue turned around to see a girl with short white hair that went to her ears and blue eyes that were lifeless, holding firmly on to her arm. She tried to pull away but the lifeless girl held strong.

"Looks like you met one of my friends" the brown hair boy chuckled.

"A monster like you has no friends" Yue growled angrily, spitting at his face. Dark Mist calmly wiped her saliva away, his grin never leaving his face.

"Feisty. Just like your mother," he said tilting up her chin with his finger while the girl held both of Yue's arms effortlessly. The boy's face began to move close to hers and Yue was revolted at the thought of his lips against hers. The only lips that had any right to be there were Peter's and that was if he forgave her and if they both survived.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Kohaku shouted running towards them with his sword, but was blocked by the appearance of two more white haired girls with matching emotionless blue eyes. He tried to force his way through but they wouldn't move.

"Too bad you don't have enough courage to kill your former pact, Kohaku. Unfortunately, they don't show as much compassion for you" Furet said while two more girls surrounded Kohaku. "Now where were we?" Furet asked as he leaned his head down towards the struggling Yue, when he felt an arrow whiz past his head.

"Hey! Creep! Get away from our leader" a familiar female voice said.

"Jade!" Yue said cried happily and shock. Jade and the other Mist Wolves stood grinning at her ready to fight with Moonlight at their side. No matter what, they weren't going to give up without a fight.

* * *

Hey peoples I'v updated! Yippee!!! I think about three more chapters till this is over and then a sequal!!! Yay! 

Sadly, I still haven't received any pictures of either Yue or Mist Bell. If you can please send them!!! Details for anybody who is interested are in the previous chapter. Thanks in advance!!!

I also want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed:

**_last-blue mage_**

**_XxCounting.StarsXx_**

**_airfaery_**

**_XOMADCRAZZYOX_**

**_pOkEd AnD sUrViVeD_**

**_Solarity The StarWriter_**

**_Tneconni_**

**_vic90 (anon.)_**

**_UNknowen(anon.)_**

**_Lady Moonaya_**

**_Songorita_**

**_Koki-chan_**

**_myrmidryad_**

**_Red Tail Cartoon_**

**_Shadow Wolf315_**

**_Loudolly_**

**_Marshmalu_**

**_zeldapan_**

**_Samalamadingdong_**

**_Dracolover89_**

**_WickedSinger_**

**_Passionate Fire_**

**_lifeisagiantracetrack_**

**_Mandy Mae_**

**_23OneTreeHill3_**

**_Simply Marvy_**

**_Gwen Gamgee_**

Thanks guys! I think that's everyone, if not sorry! Also like to thank everyone who put this stroy or me in their favorites or alerts. Thanks!

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves!!! Don't sue me!**

**WARNING!!!-** this chapter contains alot of blood and some bad words. I don't think it's that bad but just thought to warn you in case you didn't like that stuff. Enjoy!

**The Mist Realm- Continuation**

Furet, know known as Dark Mist was filled with rage. Moonlight had betrayed him and brought Yue's pack to the Mist Realm, the place where only the honored dead Mist Wolves and the living Mist Wolf leaders went. They were neither, but when he thought about it, he was neither too.

"I see you brought visitors, Moonlight," the brunette hair boy growled through his teeth, his crimson eyes glowing with anger.

The morpher smirked. "You know the saying, the more the merrier," she said.

"Too bad I can't give you all my full attention," Furet said a smirk of his own playing on his lips, "but _my _pack," he said stressing "my", "should be able to give you their full attention." Seven girls, all with white hair making them look all the same, appeared around them. The only thing that wasn't always the same about them was their eye colors. They were either golden yellow, light blue, lifeless green, or dull silver.

"These are all some of the Mist Wolves of old whom Dark Mist is controlling," Moonlight whispered to the six other girls around her. "You can distinguish which pack they came from by their eyes. The ones with light blue eyes are from Zenda's pack, Yue's and my mother."

"You're Yue's sister?" Suki asked surprised.

"Was," Moonlight said sadly looking at her sister who was still being held down.

"I'm sorry, my dear. Where were we?" Furet asked as he tipped Yue's chin with his finger up towards his, leaning his face once again closer to hers.

"Right here," Yue murmured before kneeing the boy somewhere where the sun doesn't shine. He bent over in pain and Yue and Kohaku both smirked in satisfaction.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that," the hurt boy growled darkly standing back up to his full height. The area around all of them began to become colder and the gray mist that surrounded them turned black with red wisps.

Dark Mist began to shake dangerously and his body began to morph. His face became more wolfish, his eyes slanting slightly. His posture became rigid and he was hunched over slightly. His hands grew long claws and he began to stand on the balls of his feet. And to finish of his transformation, he also had a tail and wolf ears.

"That is one ugly pup" Jade said, the others nodding in agreement.

Furet stepped closer to Yue his hot breath able to be seen as he breathed right in her face. Yue couldn't stand it. His breath smelled like raw eggs and trash making her want to gag.

"What do you think now?" Furet's rasp voice said.

"I really think you need a breath mint," Yue said almost sounding bored. Kohaku almost chuckled from where he was standing. '_Just like her mother'_ he thought.

The beast growled angrily at her. "Fine. If you are not afraid let's see if your pact is. Even though they might not be here physically they can still die and that will only mean more Mist Wolves will be more joining my army of slaves,"

"Don't you dare touch any of them!" the girl yelled.

"I don't think you're in any position to order me around," the wolf-man said beginning to walk where the other Mist Wolves were, flexing his long, deadly sharp claws.

"Um, aren't you supposed to tell us your master plan and rant and rave on how you'll be ruler of everything?" Suki said nervously, pushing Rina behind her protectively.

"My dear child," Furet smirked coming closer, "I believe the children of your time have indulge too much in television and not enough in the real world." The possessed Mist Wolves of old began to move behind Moonlight and the Mist Wolves, holding them down so they wouldn't be able to move. "Now which one of you should I start with first?" he asked menacingly scanning over the girls before his eyes laid upon Rina and a smile began to form on his lips.

In one swift movement, the boy pulled the youngest Mist Wolf against him so her back was pressed against his chest and one clawed hand was around her small waist. Rina tried to wriggle free but froze when Furet pressed a cold metal blade against her throat.

"No! Leave her alone!" Yue yelled, trying to pull away from her captors try and help her girls, but it was no use. Dark Mist smirked at her as he pulled the blade away from Rina's throat. Everyone would have let out a sigh of relief if they hadn't seen what the wolf man was about to do.

He raised the hand holding the blade over his head before swiftly letting it drop, heading straight towards Rina's heart.

"NO!" Yue screamed as she saw Rina stare at the incoming blade with fear. A sickening thud was heard but it didn't come from Rina. Everyone stared at Moonlight who had shielded Rina with her body, the blade plunging through her body. It was so deep that you could see the other end sticking out of the other side of her body.

Her hands hovered over where the blade pierced her as she stepped away from Dark Mist and his captive. Crimson red began to leak from her wound and a trickle of it came from her mouth. Moonlight dropped to her knees watching as her precious life source dripped out onto the ground.

"Anna," Yue said barely above a whisper. Moonlight turned toward Yue a sad smile on her face.

"I only wanted to redeem myself. I thought that maybe you would forgive me for my sins and we could become a family again" Anna/ Moonlight said weakly.

"Anna," Yue begged tears in her eyes, "Stop talking. I'll heal you. I'll make it better. Just don't go."

The older sister got up to her feet slowly making her way towards her younger sister. None of the white hair Mist Wolves stopped her as she made her way till she was less than a foot away from Yue. "Little sister," she said smiling as she moved a piece of Yue's hair away from her face, "that is what you are. My little sister. You should not be trying to protect me. I should have been protecting you." Anna placed her hand that wasn't cover in blood on Yue's cheek. "Please, don't cry for me. Let me see you smile, one more time." Yue shook her head, trying to rid herself of her tears as she tried to mile, but it was so hard. "There you go," Anna said softly as her eyes began to glaze over and she began to fade, "I'll always love you, little one." She placed her hand on her sister's chest, right above her heart. They both glowed a soft pale purple before Anna disappeared, the blade clanking to the floor loudly.

Fresh tears began to well in Yue's eyes and the rest of the current Mist Wolves. Kohaku looked away in disgust and sadness. Disgust because Furet looked like he had just been given an early Christmas present and sadness because his oldest daughter was dead and he could do nothing to save her.

"Well wasn't that a fun little surprise?" Furet asked happily as he pushed Rina away from him.

"You're sick!" Selena shouted tears running down her cheeks.

"Go to hell, you bastard!" Jade shouted.

"Why?" Yue whispered, her head down, but everyone heard her and turned their eyes on her. "Why do you want me? Hook already has the Mist Stone. There's nothing left."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, my dear girl" Furet said walking over to the seemingly broken Mist Wolf leader. "There is still something you have that I want."

"And what is that?" Yue asked still not raising her head,

"Your mist. Every generation of Mist Wolves has mist that makes their generation unique. I already have every generation already, I just need your generation to complete my collection and then I will be ruler of not only the Mist Wolves and Neverland but of also Earth."

"I thought he said he wasn't going to tell us his master plan" Suki whispered.

"I see," Yue said softly, "but there is one slight flaw in your plan."

"And what flaw is that?" Furet asked furious.

The girl turned her head up so the wolf man was able to see her glowing purple eyes through her bangs. "I'm not giving it to you," she said before raising her foot and slamming it down on the foot of the girl that was holding her. The desired effect happened and the girl's grip on Yue slackened. Le Fay quickly elbowed the girl in the stomach forcing her to let Yue go completely. Yue threw the blade that had wounded Anna in the air with her foot catching it in her hand.

The blade had no hilt, just a piece of leather that was starting to come off. Blood dripped from Yue's hand but she didn't notice as her glowing lavender eyes focused on Furet.

The wolf man let out what sounded like something between a howl and laugh. "Do you think you can beat me? You need the Mist Stone to control your mist."

"I don't need," Yue said calmly as she ran towards the Dark Mist so fast that he couldn't stop her from plunging his blade into him. He let out a howl of pain as the girl pulled the blade out and the cheers of Yue's pack was heard clearly.

"You will pay for that," Furet hissed as black liquid dripped from his wound. He charged towards Yue, claws ready to attack. Yue ducked and kicked his feet from under him sending him to the ground with a thunderous thud. He tried to kick her as he got back up but she did a back flip, dodging him before doing a hand stand and bringing her leg down on his head.

Kohaku watched his daughter fight. She dodged and aimed every punch and kick as if she still possessed the Mist Stone and he could see a look of strong resolve in her eyes. He also noticed that the Mist Wolves of old were no longer holding him or the others down. He could try to help Yue.

"You can't Kohaku," one of the girls who was near him said. Her white hair was cut short to her ears and her once lifeless blue eyes had a little bit of life in them.

"I can't what?" he asked the girl angrily. "She's my daughter!"

"We know that," the other girl who had been holding him down said as she turned her light blue eyes from the fight to Kohaku, "but this is her fight. Only she can end this." Kohaku let out a low growl but he knew they were both right. This was Yue's fight and no matter how much he wanted to help he would only get in the way.

"Have faith in her," the first girl said with a ghost of a smile on her face, "we do."

Furet bent over, exhaustion filling him. '_She's sucking the mist I have collected from me, probably all thanks to Moonlight's doing. I should have killed her sooner! Either way, I won't allow her to win!' _Standing to his full height in his wolf man from, he summoned black mist to surround him. Yue knew what he was trying to do and got ready.

She crouched low to the ground, clutching the bloodied blade tighter in her hand. Black mist began to surround her. Her eyes were no use to her now. She closed her eyes focusing on the sounds and smells around her. She took in a deep breath. _'Breath in,' _she thought, _'breath out.'_ Black mist began to surround her, becoming so thick that the others could not see her.

"Why are you not doing anything, Yue?" she heard him hiss in her ear and she could also feel his sharp claws slashing at her skin, but she knew he was nowhere near and continued to stay still in her crouched position.

_'Breath in, breath out.'_

"What? Tired of fighting?" Furet taunted, "Just like your mother. She wouldn't fight me when I was taking control over her. I almost think that she wanted to kill her pack." The Mist Wolves of old who had light blue eyes growled in anger at his words.

'_Breath in, breath out.'_

"Your mother never really wanted to be a leader. She never had the will power. She always preferred to just relax and go off wondering with your father," Dark Mist's voice snared at her.

'_Breath in, breath out.'_

"I would have made a better leader. I would have brought the Mist Wolves back to Earth where we were forced from our homes."

"Then tell me then," Yue said finally speaking, her eyes still closed, "if you're such a great leader, why are you going to be killed so easily?" In one quick movement, Yue opened her glowing amethyst eyes and threw the blade behind her, to her left. The dark mist around her disappeared, and Furet appeared right in front of her, his blade was sticking out of chest where his heart was. "You still have a heart despite all the wrongs you have done," she said as she stood up. At the same time, Furet had fallen to her knees before falling flat out on his face in a pool of blood; some his, some Yue's.

A thunderous roar was heard throughout the area and flashes of light appeared across the mist filled sky. "Yue!" the all the Mist Wolves shouted happily, but the girl only raised her hand.

"The Mist Realm is collapsing," she said calmly, "If you don't return back to the Neverland, their will be no place for you here."

"What are you saying?" Selena asked.

Yue tilted her head down smirking, "I'm saying that Jade is the new leader."

"How can I be the leader when you're the leader?" Jade yelled, "What are you talking about?" she shouted as another thunderous roar was heard.

"Do you think that a person with as many wounds as I could really be alive?" Yue asked still smirking at them.

"You're lying!" Jade shouted tears brimming.

"Yeah!" the twins agreed.

"I wish I was," Yue said turning to her father, "Can you-?"

"Send them back?" he asked, smiling sadly, "Of course."

"Yue!" her pack shouted.

"As my last order, I order you to save Pan and his boys and defeat Hook. All of you," she said looking at the Mist Wolves of old.

"Of course," one of the blue eyed girls who had been blocking Kohaku said.

"Yue! Don't go!" Rina shouted.

"I'm sorry little one," Yue said smiling sadly, "but I have to."

"You bitch!" Jade shouted angrily, tears blurring her vision as she tried to lunge at Yue but a barrier was blocking her.

"Thank you all for everything" Yue said as Kohaku summoned mist to transport Yue's pack back to Neverland. Another loud crack was heard and they were gone. The Mist Wolves of old disappeared, merging into the surrounding mist.

"What are you going to do now?" Yue asked staring at the spot where her pack once was.

"What ever is your will, my lady," Kohaku said bowing to her.

Yue turned to the boy. "First, get rid of that ridiculous appearance. It's weird knowing you're my father when you look about my age."

A low chuckle was heard from Kohaku as black mist with blue wisps surrounded him. When the mist cleared, a man about 40, stood before her. His long silvery locks were held in a low ponytail and for a moment Yue thought she saw his crimson eyes flash a light blue. He still looked weird to the girl. He had some sort of glow around him that made him look both young and old at the same time. "Better?" he asked his voice sounding deeper.

"I guess," Yue sighed, "Secondly, clean up this mess," she said pointing towards Furet's dead body, scrunching her nose, "He's starting to stink the place up."

"Now who's the adult here?" Kohaku asked questioningly.

"We have a lot of things to do," Yue whispered, staring at the sky above as another flash of lightning filled the air, "and so little time, Father."

Kohaku was shocked slightly, but smiled. "You don't know how long I wanted to hear you say that." Yue smiled softy letting out a small giggle as she stared down at her hand where a small purple ball of light lied. She could almost see the tiny figure of a male through the light.

"We need to get started, but first we need to pick up someone" Le Fay said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the hideout, the Mist Wolves sat in a circle, Indian style, holding hands. Their eyes were closed and they were breathing slowly. Suddenly, gasps were heard and they all opened their eyes. The first thing they saw was Moonlight's/Anna's dead body slumped against the wall she was sitting against.

"What should we do with her?" Suki asked softly.

"Leave her," Jade said. "We'll give her a proper burial when we get the boys back." She got up and noticed that something was in her hand. She opened it to reveal a small purple gem. She turned towards the other girls who were looking at her expectantly, waiting to get their orders. "Are you all just going to stand there, or are we going to get our men from the old codfish?"

The others smirked despite their loss. "Yeah!" they all shouted.

"Then let's go!" Jade said crawling out of one of the hideouts holes followed by the others.

Unnoticed by them, light blue mist began to swirl around the lifeless body of Anna swallowing her whole before disappearing, taking the body with it.

* * *

Hey peoples! Long time no see! Sorry if you thought the warning I gave above was un-needed. It really wasn't that bad. I'm not totally satisfied with how I killed off Furet/Dark Mist. It kind of seemed rushed but that's the best I could think of so sorry if it sucked and I hope this chapter wasn't totally nauseating.

Whoa! I can't believe it! This story is almost over! Next chapter should be the last unless I decide to be evil and give a cliffy next chapter, but this story should hopefully be finished this month. I want to end this and at least start the sequal before school starts. High school here I come! (I hope I don't get beat up cause I'm a freshman!!!!)

Still no pictures! (Mistfairie93 begins to cry) You can still send in the the picture's web adresses in a review once you drew one. It will be posted on my profile so other readers can see and you will have either a chapter in this story or the sequal dedicated to you. It has to have at least Yue or Mist Bell in it. Please and thank you!

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, but I will always and forever own Yue and theMist Wolves!**

**Mist Wolves to the Rescue!**

The sky above was filled with dark storm clouds and the waves crashed restlessly against the ship as flashes of lightning was seen and loud thunder claps were heard as the winds howled in an almost haunting manor. The lights that came from the fairies were dim, barely able to be seen. No smoke came from the tepees of the Red Skins and the mermaids stayed below the sea away from the wretched ship where the source of the problem lay. Neverland was quiet, except for the sounds of the wind, the booming thunder, and the cries of a broken heart. Captain Hook loved it or should I say, Captain James loved it.

The Lost Boy's were tied to mass of the ship, none of them even daring to insult the wolf men pirate crew. What was the point? They had no weapons and they knew they would be getting into a fight they couldn't handle if they insulted the pirates like they usually did. Besides, who was going to save them? Yue was dead, probably swimming with the Never-fishes and the rest Mist Wolves were probably dead too since Captain James sent a group of men to the hideout to kill them. How he knew where the hideout was, the boys didn't know, maybe it was that stone he had taken from Yue. No one was going to save them, not even Peter Pan.

Peter. After Hook had thrown Yue over board the boy was engulfed in rage and sorrow, which explained the weather. Pan had fought the pirate captain but of course, it wasn't fair. Captain James had used the new mist he acquired against the boy. He had bound Peter to the deck with his black mist, inflicting great pain and injury on the boy. When the captain was done, the flyboy had a few broken ribs a black eye and several cuts and bruises along with a stab mark and whip lashes. After looking down at the boy who made his life miserable Captain James Hook ordered his men to tie the boy to the wall of his cabin, as a sort of trophy. He was going to feed the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell, who had been trapped inside a glass lantern that was sitting on Hook's desk with a clear view of the beaten flyboy, to whatever carnivorous being dwelled in the depths of the Neverland Sea.

I wonder where Pete and the others are," the Lost Boys heard one of the pirate wolf man say, "It shouldn't have taken them that long to kill of a few little girls."

"They're probably lost," another one snorted.

"It's a pity that they have to be killed," pirate wolf man 1 said.

"Aye, I here ye," pirate wolf man 2 agreed, "If it be up to me, I would have a little _fun _with them, especially the two oldest one after that Le Fay girl" he said emphasizing the word fun.

"You mean the green eyed wench and the blond blue eye one?" pirate captain 1 asked before closing his eyes a disgusting smile playing across his lips. "Aye, I think they would have been _fun" _he said.

The Lost Boys were a group of young boys, but that didn't necessarily mean that they were totally naïve. Well at least Slightly and Nibs weren't. They both were younger then Pan by a year or two, making them either 15 or 14 since Peter was almost 16; it was getting hard to tell now, though. Anyway, they weren't naïve and knew perfectly well what the pirates were implying when they said "_fun"._

"You filthy bastards!" Slightly yelled angrily trying to get loose from his bindings.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Nibs shouted just as loud as his friend towards the filthy pirates. The wolf man looked at them with sneer on their faces.

"Shut-up!" pirate 1 said punching Slightly while pirate 2 did the same with Nibs. The two boys looked at the pirates with deep hatred while the other watched. At the same time Slightly and Nibs spat in the pirates face, saliva mixing with blood.

"Why you filthy little-" pirate 2 said taking out his dagger, but he didn't get to finish his sentence. The sound of an arrow whizzing through the air was heard and the next thing pirate1 knew an arrow was sticking out of pirate 2's back. Blood seeped from the man's mouth before he collapsed on the ground, dead. Another whizzing noise was heard and soon pirate 1 was joining his friend, dead on the ground.

Mist began to cover the ship's deck. It wasn't Hook's black mist it, was purple. Howls that were not of the wind filled the air. The pirate crew became tense as the mist became thick and soft footsteps were barely heard over the crashing of the waves.

"What's going on?" one of the pirate men said before he too had an arrow stuck in his back.

"We'll tell you what's going on," a female voice said as the mist around the boats steering wheel cleared.

"It can't be!" Nibs said shocked.

"Oh but it is!" Slightly grinned, "I know it is" he said as he stared at the girl that drove him crazy but the one he liked maybe even loved, all the same.

"Where taking our boy's and taking over this ship. That's what going on" Jade said smirking as she aimed another arrow at a pirate, the other Mist Wolves smirking as well. "And one way or another, you scum balls are going down!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Yue sighed impatiently as she and Kohaku continued to walk a seemingly endless path in the Mist Realm. The only clue that even gave her a reason to believe that they were even walking on a path was that the mist seemed to have parted, leaving a clear walkway.

"That's the millionth time you've asked me that," Kohaku said sounding a little irritated. He wasn't lying when he said "millionth time".

Yue let out a loud sigh as she looked at the small purple fairy who was sitting on her shoulder. "You okay, Mist Bell?" she asked softly. The fairy gave her weak nod and smile as he clung on to her hair so he wouldn't fall. He was alive, well alive as one could be when dead, but he was still weak. A small giggle had awakened him from an otherwise sleep filled afterlife but he was still weak.

Le Fay looked around her. Nothing but mist and lightning. What an interesting place to be in for the rest of eternity. The girl stared at the back of the man who she had just recently found out her _real _father. It made no sense. Who was Burk then and why did Kohaku leave her mother on Earth? So many questions plagued her mind and for once, the great Yue le Fay was afraid.

"Something troubling you?" Kohaku asked glancing over his shoulder at her while he continued to walk.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Yue said softly.

"What in Neverland ever does?" Kohaku smirked as he stopped and turned around, putting a comforting hand on her unoccupied shoulder. "When it's the right time you'll know everything you'll need to more. Just have faith in the mist."

Yue scoffed, rolling her eyes, "You sound like some old sage or something" she said walking ahead of him.

"Well I am about 250. If wisdom doesn't come with age and experience then I don't know what does. What?" Kohaku said looking at stunned Yue.

"You're…you're…" she stuttered.

"Yes?" her father said urging her on.

"YOU'RE OLD!!!" the girl shouted almost making Mist Bell fall of her shoulder and then she burst out into a fit of laughter making the fairy glow brighter.

Kohaku sighed. Of all the times for her to be immature it had to be now, but he smiled none the less. He had watched her for so long, making sure she didn't fall into any of Furet's trap, and never had he seen her act something close to her age. It felt relaxing to see her so worry free.

Yue's laughter echoed across the deep mist filled abyss as she gathered herself again. Mist Bell began to fly up in the air doing a few flips to show off. Yue smiled one of her rare real smiles as she hooked her arms around one of Kohaku's and laid her head against it.

The man was a little startled but smiled down at her as he kissed her head softly. She sighed as she looked up at the lightning filled sky. "Why is it like that?" she asked more to herself.

"It's a connection between this world and Neverland. It's a reflection of what's happening there" Kohaku replied simply.

"But Neverland doesn't have storms, unless….Peter!" she gasped.

Kohaku nodded gravely. "Yes, mate of yours is in serious trouble."

Yue blushed slightly as her father called Peter her mate. She never thought of Pan that way until now. Images of them filled her mind and she had to try hard to force them back. "He's not my mate," she managed to say.

"Your mother said the same thing about me too," the silver haired man said giving her a small smile, but then he frowned looking forward. Yue stared at him before looking at where his gaze was. Mist Bell sat on her shoulder as he too stared at what they were looking at.

The path way had split in two, forming a fork in the road. Kohaku slipped his arm out of her gasp as he knelt down before her and for the first time Yue realized how tall he was. Kneeling he was about her height when she was standing up. It kind of made her feel small and child like.

"Yue," he said all signs of seriousness evident in his voice, "You must choose which path to go on."

"Where do they lead?" she asked.

"I can not tell you. That is for you to decide" he said taking her hand in his, "Unfortunately I can not go with you."

"I understand," Yue said turning to face the fork in the path, her face emotionless. She turned back to face Kohaku and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Daddy" she said softly.

He smiled. "It was my pleasure," he said as he merged in with the surrounding mist disappearing.

"I guess it's just you and me," she said softly looking at Mist Bell who was grinning at her.

"Just like old times," he said.

The girl gave him one of her famous wolf smiles and said, "Only better." And with that, instead of choosing one of the paths that lay before her, she decided to make her own path. She was going to be doing things her way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade, Selena, Suki, the twins, and Rina all smirked down at the shocked pirate crew. The rags that once were the girls' clothes were now purple knee length dresses of different styles with black shorts underneath, depending on the girl's personality. And their eyes seem to glow a pale purple. Each had daggers tied around their legs, their respective weapons in their hands. Jade's weapon of choice was a bow and arrow from the Indians, Selena's a beautifully carven staff from the fairies, Suki had five pointed shuriken, or throwing stars, the twins each had a pair of nun chucks, and Rina had a silver, purple, and black metal blade fan. Mist still covered the deck of the ship only parting to let the pirates see the six girls.

Now Hook's men weren't the smartest group in the bunch, but most of them knew when to keep their mouths shuts except, of course Timothy Johnson Rederick, the drunken pirate who was the first of the crew to drink the black liquid Hook had given them, was not one of these men. "Little girls?" he cried, "There are only six of 'em and a lot more of us! We can take them!"

Jade had a confused look on her face. "Six?" she asked puzzled, "I think, sir, you have counted in correctly."

"I know how to count you little wench!" Rederick cried, "And there are six of ye!"

"Let's see if that's correct," Jade said frowning confused, "One," she said pointing to herself, "two," she said pointing to Selena, "three," Suki, "four, five," the twins, "six," Rina.

"There ye go you stupid little twit! Six girls!" Timothy Johnson said.

"Pirates must really be bad at math," Suki said, grinning.

"It seems so," Jade said, "because if you were counting correctly, sir, you would notice that there are a lot more of us."

"Aye?" Timothy sneered, "Then how many of ye are there?"

Jade smirked as the mist began to thin and figures of girls and wolves were seen surrounding the pirates, "I say about hundreds."

"Oh bugger" Timothy mumbled before he and the rest of the pirate crew were attacked by the Mist Wolves of old and new.

* * *

_(Scene changes to MistFairie93 being strangled to death by all her readers.) _

A little help! Someone! (_MistFairie93 wakes up) _Hi peoples! Sorry! I do remeber saying that this chapter would be the last, but I lied! Don't kill me. I did warn you that this chapter might not be the end, but I can now honestly say that next chapter will be and I'm working on it right now, so put the pointy objects away!!!!

Still no pictures of Yue or Mist Bell, but I'm not begging. Honestly I would draw Yue myself but I suck at drawing people and animals. I can do landscape but not people, which stinks because all my friends draw really great pictures of themselves but they're so mean that they wont draw me and they would just laugh if I asked them to draw one of my characters. I have such good friends, don't I? Anywho, if you have the time and you want to pictures are appreciated. Please and Thank you.

Anyway, next chapter should be the last so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: For the last time for this story I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves.**

**And now on with the conclusion of Peter Pan and the Mist Wolves.**

**Yue le Fay- Now and Forever**

Yue watched as Mist Bell zipped back and forth in front of her as they walked. She was getting impatient and it showed by the fairy's constant movement. "Where're lost aren't we?" Mist Bell asked.

"No," Yue said sternly, "It's just taking a while.

"So in other words, where lost, right?" the purple fairy said sitting on the girls shoulder.

"I guess" Yue sighed defeated. They had been walking for what felt like hours and still all they saw was mist, lightning, and more mist. They couldn't even use Mist's dust because they had no idea where they were going. The girl was beginning to curse her head strong attitude. Why couldn't she just pick one of the paths that lay before her? Why did she have to be so difficult, even to herself?

"Because that's who you are" a female voice said.

"Great, just what I need. Disembodied voices," the girl sighed sarcastically, stopping in her tracks. Through the mist she could vaguely make out a figure, and instinctively she reached for a dagger but then she remembered she had none.

"Looking for something like this?"the voice asked as something sharp and pointy whizzed so close by Yue a few of her hairs were cut off.

"Who are you?" Yue shouted getting in a fighting position.

"Who do you think I am?" the person said stepping into clear view.

"Not again," Yue growled as she stared upon the woman who looked like her mother. She was dressed in light blue wrap dress. Her eyes briefly glowed a light blue and her once raven locks were pulled into a low ponytail, her silver bangs lightly framing her face and like Kohaku, even though she looked old she still had a young, youthful glow to her. And like her daughter, a light blue male fairy sat on her shoulder, looking as wise as his charge.

"I can assure you that I am the real Zenda, your real mother" the woman said.

"Like I'll really believe that," Yue snorted before Mist Bell tugged on her.

"That **IS** your mother!" he hissed in her ear.

"How do you know?" the girl hissed back.

"It's a fairy thing. Trust me!" the purple fairy said.

"Fine," Yue sighed before turning to Zenda, "If Mist says you're my mother then I guess you are" she said as the smell of lilacs filled her senses. "Now you're just showing off" she said.

Zenda smiled, "Just trying to prove a point," she said softly. "And I see you've proved your point too by choosing your own path."

"And what point is that, mother?" Yue said crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight to one leg.

The former Mist Wolf leader smiled, again, at her daughter as she stepped towards them so that they were a breath apart. "That you're just like me," she said tipping Yue head up with her finger so her glowing blue eyes could stare at Yue's brown ones.

Yue pulled away from her mothers grasp, and hugged herself, gripping tightly to her arms as she turned her head to the side so her hair would hide her face. "People keep saying that. That I'm just like you, but…."

"But what?" Zenda inquired as she looked upon her daughter.

"But I just want to be me!" the girl said turning to face her mother.

"And who are you?" her mother questioned softly.

"What do you mean?" Yue asked hoarsely.

"Are you Yue or are you Lena?" the older woman asked simply.

Yue chuckled sadly, letting go of her arms and looking down at the mist covered ground. "I don't know," she said softly, "Lena is a girl from Earth who had to go through a lot in her life. She was lost and confused. Always hiding, never letting anyone in. Weak."

"And who is Yue then," the woman questioned, her tone never faltering.

The girl sighed as she tilted her head up to the lighting filled sky. "Yue is a girl who does whatever she wants and lets no one stop her, but…." the younger of the two said, "but, I guess in the end, she's just like Lena. They're both been through a lot. They're both lost and confused. And they're both hiding who they really are."

"I see," Zenda said simply, "Maybe the two aren't two people. Maybe Yue is just what Lena wants to be, but she can't not until she let's go of what's holding her back and fully embrace the name of Yue le Fay."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" the raven hair girl cried falling to her knees. Mist Bell flew into the air, watching as his charge slammed her fists against the mist covered ground.

Zenda knelt down next to her confused daughter, her fairy hovering close to her. "Sweetie, you need to look inside of you and find what's holding you back."

"I'm scared," she whispered quietly, "I'm scared I'll mess it all up. I'm afraid I'm useless. A nobody. Nothing."

The woman sighed as she stroked her daughter's hair gently. "If you were a nobody, do you think you would have friends who would fight and die for you, just because they love you?" Zenda asked, but Yue didn't respond. "When Furet took control over me, my pack didn't fight. They knew what was going on and they knew it was not me who was wielding the sword that slain them. So they didn't fight back. They knew that if they did they would only be giving Furet what he wanted and they believed that I was the one that they had to save. If they had killed me while still under Dark Mist's possession, I would have been his puppet for all eternity and then you would never be here." Yue looked up at her mother as she spoke. "But the thing that I regret is that I wasn't there fighting with them. I wasn't doing all that I could to get out of being controlled, and so I failed them," Zenda said sadly, looking away before turning her piercing gaze at her daughter. "Don't give up, my little one, because if you do then will you be letting down everyone. Fight till the end with every strength and determination in your body and more."

"And the winner for most cliché inspiration goes to…" Yue giggled.

Zenda smiled standing up, Yue doing the same. "Don't give up, at least not without a fight and even if you do not win that fight never loose hope."

"Thanks mom," Yue smiled, "I wish I could tell the others that."

"And why can't you?" Zenda asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Yue asked.

Zenda grinned a wolfish grin as she closed her eyes and looked towards the sky, rocking on her heels a little, her hands behind her back. "The only girl that I know who is dead is Lena the Yue le Fay pretender, but if I'm correct," Zenda said as she stopped rocking and opened her eyes to look at Yue, "you are not Lena but the _real_ Yue le Fay, correct?"

"So I'm not…" Yue gasped not believing what she was thinking.

"Yes," her mother said, smiling warmly, "You are alive." The girl jumped happily as her fairy, whom was also happy, flew rings of purple and silver dust over her. Zenda was a little sorry that she had to interrupt her daughter's happiness but things needed to be done. "We need to hurry. Your mate needs you."

"Why do you and the old man insist on calling Pan my mate?" Yue asked throwing a small tantrum, blushing.

"Because you look so adorable when you blush," her mother gushed pinching the girl's cheeks. Yue swatted her mother's hands away as she regained her composure. "You've grown up into such a beautiful leader, Yue."

"Thank you mother," Yue said bowing slightly to her mother, "but there is something that I must ask of you."

"I think," Zenda said raising her hand up and flicking her wrist, "I already know what you are going to ask" she said as blue mist swirled close by to them. "You two be safe," Yue's mother said, "you too, Mist Bell."

"Aren't we always?" Yue asked as she stepped toward the swirling blue mist. She could almost make out a person in their. "Mist Bell," she said turning to her fairy, "do your thing." The fairy nodded as he flew a large circle around Yue and the blue mist. Yue could fell something different about her as she took one last look at her mother, but ignored it as she took the hand of the person still within the swirling blue mist, and then, they were gone.

"Be safe, my daughters" Zenda whispered before she and her fairy disappeared within the mist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hook stared pompously at the boy who had made his life a living nightmare, but a nightmare he would be no more. He was broken and torn, giving the pirate captain much more pleasure then he would get if the boy was dead. The pirate captain licked his lips, his tongue running over his fangs. His blue eyes had turned into pools of pure black. His dark energy oozed from him like a poisonous gas. Smee, who was probably the only crew member who hadn't had a taste of Hook's dark liquid, huddled within a corner. He had always feared, the pirate captain, but now he was down right frightening.

Hook repeatedly tapped his fingers of his newly acquired hand against the wood of his desk staring at the prize he had won, but what was he to do now that Pan was out of the way. He figured he could take over Neverland and then go to Earth, filling the already sad and depressedworld with so much sorrow and despair that no one would even remember what faith, trust, and pixie dust ever was. The grief-stricken silence that Hook loved that once filled the room was destroyed by the sound of metal against metal. Screams were heard and Hook was a little sad that he wasn't the one causing them.

In a swift movement, the pirate captain stood up, walking past the cowering Smee and the possibly dead Pan, to the door and out. He appeared on deck to see a sight that enraged him.

Fighting against his men were many girls, almost all of them has white silvery hair and their eyes glowed with the color of the pack they belonged to. Hook instantly knew these were past Mist Wolves. Some appeared human while others could almost be mistaken for a wolf if not closely inspected, and others looked like girls with wolf ears and tails. Even the littlest ones could take down one of his larger men with ease.

Hook's blood boiled he raised his hand, sending a few tendrils of black mist around the necks of a few girls. They gasped in surprise as the mist tightened before they eventually disappeared into mist themselves. Hook did this a few more times and eventually he got the attention of his crew and the wolf girls.

"How dare you go against your master?" Hook snarled at the girls. "I have the Mist Stone so you can not go against my orders!" the girls stopped fighting and stepped away from their foes, dropping their weapons to the ground as they gave Hook a stiff bow.

"You won't be leader for much longer!" Jade yelled, jumping in front of Hook, arrow pointed at his throat. The pirate captain looked at her with disgust before letting out a deafening laugh.

"You think you can beat me?" he snarled, "Your mist is no where at the level where mine is it's useless. I can never happen!"

"Never say never, you old codfish," Selena grinned as she stood next to Jade.

"You might as well give up. Without your leader you are nothing," Hook said.

"We are?" Jade growled, stalling, "Why is that?" She was trying to stall Hook long enough for the twins to untie the Lost Boys and for Suki and Rina to find and release Pan.

"Like I said you are nothing, this is an adult game you are trying to play and you'll wind up dead if you press my buttons further," the captain said taking a step further. Jade and Selena growled. Their eyes glowing brighter as they raised their weapons higher. "But, I suppose, you would be of some use to me, both of you."

"What about the other girls?" Selena asked lowering her staff slightly, an intrigued look on her face. She had to make it look believable.

"Depending on how they serve me, they may or may not earn their spots in my crew."

"And Pan and the Lost Boys?" Jade asked.

Hook grinned, "Dead" he said simply.

"Will we have to grow up?" Selena questioned.

"But of course, my dear," he said smiling down upon them, "and of course you'll have to find a better way of distracting me, too" he grinned as Suki, Rina, the twins and the Lost Boys all appeared next to him tied in black mist.

"Damn!" Jade cursed. How had he found out?

"I may be old," Hook said as his crew advanced upon Selena and Jade, "but Mama Hook raised no fool." Two of silver hair Mist Wolves came behind Jade and Selena bounding their hands and taking away their weapons. "Sorry," they muttered sadly as they did this.

The Jolly Roger's captain took in a deep breath of air, "Ah," he sighed, "Smell that? I love the sweet smell of sorrow and despair in the air don't you?" he asked as he waved his hand and the crumpled Pan and his encaged fairy were dropped to the ground by his black mist. Hook smiled as he placed his booted foot upon the boy's bruised back. Peter let out a groan of pain as he felt the pressure added. "Today will be the start of the beginning. A beginning without Peter Pan and the Lost Boys!" he shouted to his crew whom broke out in cheers.

"Look what we have here. A party and we weren't invited," a haunting voice echoed across the deck.

"That's not very nice, Hook," another voice said followed by chilling laughter.

"Be men and show yourselves!" Hook ordered.

More laughter filled the ship. The thunder and lightning stopped as the cloudy sky cleared to reveal a pale full moon, despite it being mid-day. Purple mist with silver tendrils covered the deck of the ship as the waves calmed.

"We'll show ourselves, but we are no men," one of the voices said.

"No!" Hook gasped as he took a step back.

"Oh yes!" a familiar female voice said from behind him as he felt the tip of a sword against his back.

"Le Fay," he growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain was unbearable but he wouldn't allow himself to cry, to scream out in pain and agony and it wasn't because of physical matters that was reason he was in so much pain. He had lost. He had lost far before he had fought with Hook and lost. He had lost when he could do nothing to save her, when all he could do was watch as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Those eyes. Those eyes haunted him. It was his fault all his fault. He couldn't save her. He, Peter Pan, the boy who supposedly was never to grow up, couldn't even save the girl he loved, but he had some dignity. He knew she wouldn't want him to cry out to scream and let Hook have the satisfaction of knowing that he had finally broken Peter Pan, but in his mind, he was doing a poor job of doing this.

He had allowed the pirates to tie him to a wall, like a trophy. He knew it was embarrassing, and he knew it wasn't what she would have wanted, but…he just couldn't. He couldn't fight anymore. Yue had taken his lively hood with her as she plunged into the murky depths of the Neverland's sea.

_"Old, alone, done for, that's what I am"_ he thought sadly. He felt himself let out a small groan as he felt Hook's foot on his back. The boy heard the pirate say a few more words, but he wasn't paying attention. His face was pressed against the deck his unseeing eyes staring at the swirls of the deck's wood.

Peter heard more talking, not really understanding the meaning of their words and felt the chilling mist creep along his back, not noticing the color, but something took him out of his deep depths of sorrow.

"Le Fay," he heard Hook growl and with those words, Pan gathered enough strength to look up at the pirate. He saw someone standing behind Hook but couldn't see who.

"Ah, I'm so happy! You didn't forget me!" a familiar smug voice said.

"Yue," Pan managed to whisper. A head poked out from behind Hook to reveal a girl with waist length silvery hair, the ends dyed black, and bright purple eyes. "_It isn't her,"_ he thought sadly, the brief glimmer of hope he had gone.

"Is that the kind of look you give me, Flyboy, after all I've been through to get back to you?" a voice snapped at him. Pan looked back up to find the girl hovering over him. Another girl who looked similar to her except she looked older and had glowing blue eyes had taken her place holding the sword against Hook's back. The purple eyed girl gently flipped him over to his back. Pan suppressed a groan as she did so and for a moment, as she laid his head gently into her lap he could almost see her with black hair, ends dyed white, and brown eyes that sometimes flashed purple when she was feeling emotionally stressed.

"Yue?" he asked making his heavy hand reach up and touch her cheek.

She grinned as she took his hand and cradle it to her cheek, "Who else, Flyboy?"

"I thought-" Pan began but was cut off when Yue pressed a finger against his lips.

"Don't think," she grinned, "you'll just wind up hurting yourself more." Peter let a small smile play across his lips. She was alive and that was all that mattered.

The pirates, Lost Boys, and Mist Wolves watched the two, some, including the pirates and Lost Boys were even crying because of the obvious love these to had for each other. Unfortunately, the heart warming scene was even affecting Anna, who was the other girl holding the sword to Hook's back. She had let her guard slip and Hook took full advantage of it.

He spun around towards her twisting her arm so she would drop the sword. He caught it easily and brought it to her neck. "No one move or she dies," he spat.

"Go on kill her," Yue urged him. Everyone, except for Anna, looked at Yue in disbelief. "She's a big girl," Yue grinned, gently placing Pan's head on the deck and standing up, "She doesn't need her little sister to take care of her. Am I correct, sis?"

"You sure are," Anna smirked before disappearing in a cloud of mist. The mist filled Hook's line of vision and he didn't see Yue running towards him with her arm drawn back. With great force, Hook flew across the deck straight into the mass due to the force of her punch. He got up slowly. Normally a punch like that would have killed any normal man, but Hook had the power of the Mist Stone with him.

Yue cracked her knuckles before outstretching her hand. Purple mist surrounded it forming a sword with a purple and silver hilt. "Duel?" she asked Hook.

"Duel," he growled forming a sword with a black and red hilt with his mist before running towards her. Yue smirked as she stood there waiting for him to get close. He lunged at her but she disappeared with in a cloud of mist. Hook stumbled as he tried to regain his balance but fell when Jade stuck out her leg.

"Hey! I was fighting him!" Yue appeared next to her, pretending to pout.

"But it looked so fun, and besides," Jade smirked, "only leaders can fight other leaders."

"Oh is that so?" Yue questioned, "Well I guess you broke that rule because if I remember right, I'm the leader of the Mist Wolves. So stay out of my fight and watch Pan for me. Okay?" Yue grinned, patting Jade's head before disappearing again into mist.

"Whatever you say, princess," Jade smirked.

Tinker Bell watched from her cage as Yue fought Hook. She was enraged that the girl had forgotten to unlock her from her cage, her face was red. "You know you're cute when you're made," a deep ringing of bells said from behind her. She spun around to see Mist Bell opening the door to her cage, smiling at her.

"Mist Bell!" she cried flinging herself at him and before he knew it she was kissing him! The male pulled away from the kiss with a grin on his face.

"You know as much as I enjoy kissing you and I really, really mean that, I think we should go help your boy," Mist Bell said nodding his head in Peter's direction. Tinker Bell nodded grabbing Mist's hand as she flew over to Pan's body.

The two fairies began sprinkling fairy dust on the boy till he began to glow but they didn't need to heal him. Pan was already regaining his strength, though the pixie dust did help to speed up the process. This time he wouldn't just stand there and watch. He was actually going to do something this time.

"Did I miss something?" Anna asked as she appeared next to Selena who was watching Yue fight Hook effortlessly.

"Nothing much," the blond said, "and thanks for saving Rina, earlier"  
"No problem," Anna smiled softly at the girl before returning her attention to the fight

Pirates, Lost Boys, and Mist Wolves alike did nothing but watch as Yue dodged Hook's sword effortlessly. Even without the stone, she was beating the pirate captain.

Yue spun gracefully on her feet as she blocked another of Hook's attack but the pirate wasn't giving up. "If I were you I would give up," Hook said.

Yue rolled her eyes. How could he be conceited when it was obvious he was losing? "If you were me, I would be ugly" she smirked ducking down and kicking Hook's leg from beneath him. The pirate fell on his back, his sword sliding across the deck. He gulped as Yue pressed the tip of her sword against his neck. He tilted his head up so as to not get cut by the sharp object. "Now tell me Hook, do you remember the little blood oath we had?"

Hook didn't respond as he stared at her coldly. He tried to use his mist on her, to kill her, but it wasn't working, which he couldn't understand why.

"Oh, don't feel like talking?" Yue questioned, "Fine then I'll jog your memory," she said clearing her throat, "I believe I said something like this, 'And you, Captain James Hook, with this blood oath, will not use the Mist Stone against any of my girls as long as they reside under the reign of the mist'." Yue smirked looking down on him before turning her head towards her pack. "Did he use the Mist Stone against you?" she asked.

"Yep!" they all said.

"And do you all swear that you still reside under the reign of the mist?" the Mist Wolf leader questioned looking back at Hook. They both knew the answer to her question.

"Yep," Jade, Selena, the twins, and Rina all smirked.

"And if my memory serves me right, we ended the oath with 'we will uphold our bargains, unless this negotiation is negated, as long as we both shall live.' Now there are a few reasons why the blood oath is now negated" the girl smirked. "One," she said holding up a finger, "You obviously didn't uphold your part of the bargain, you used the Mist Stone against my girls, and two," she said holding up a second finger, "The girl you made the oath with is dead. So I'll take what is rightfully mine."

Hooks eyes widened in shock as he felt a red glow emit from his lower stomach. A tugging sensation was felt as black mist appeared above him forming the Mist Stone. Yue pulled her sword away from Hook and caught the stone.

She wrapped her slender fingers around it before opening her hand to reveal a black powdered dust that the wind blew away. The pirate crew and Hook reverted back to their original forms and the Mist Wolves began to advance upon them.

"Yue?" Anna questioned asking permission.

Yue shrugged smiling her wolfish smile. "Go ahead." The pirates looked terrified as the army of girls looked at them, hungry to fight. They knew there was no way they could beat the wolf girls so they did the only thing they could think of. They jumped ship.

Yue laughed with the rest of them as she looked around the deck for Pan. He wasn't where she left him. Unexpectedly, Hook managed to get his sword back without Yue or the others noticing and he stood up to stab her in the back but he was blocked by another sword. Peter's sword.

"Ah, Peter," Yue smiled as she turned around acting like Hook almost stabbing her was nothing out of the ordinary, "I was looking for you!"

The boy grinned at her before frowning at Hook. "Peter, my boy," Hook said dropping his sword and putting his hands up, a nervous smile on his face, "So good to see you're up and running" Hook said stopping when he not only felt Pan's sword against his throat but Yue's too.

"You know Hook there something about you that looks different. Am I right, Peter?" Yue asked.

"Yeah, I think I know exactly what you're talking about," Pan grinned, his eyes looking from Hook's new hand to the pirate's face. Hook saw what he was looking at and gasped.

"Please, no! Not that! I'll do anything!" he said hugging his hand to his chest, but Yue and Peter weren't listening.

"Would you like to do the honors, Pan?" Yue asked.

"Why yes, thank you" Peter said giving the girl a bow.

"Please! No!" Hook begged fear in his eyes as he backed away from the boy's sword. He backed away so far he was now on the plank, Yue and Peter falling him.

"You know Hook, since this is a little reunion I thought to bring an old friend with me," Yue grinned.

"You did?" Pan asked truly confused, "Who?"

"TICK, TOCK!" was heard.

"Oh no please! I promise to leave you alone, just don't let him eat me!" Hook begged.

"TICK, TOCK!" the sound was beginning to get louder and louder.

"You know, Hook, be a man for once in your life," Peter yelled, shaking the plank with his foot.

"I don't want to!" Hook cried clinging on to the plank for dear life as the sound of a clock ticking became louder.

"Too bad," Yue shrugged, "Mist Bell?" the fairy flew around her a couple of times before flying pixie dust on the plank. The piece of wood began to feel soft and the pirate captain could fell himself sinking through it as it turned into mist.

"No!" Hook cried as the head of the crocodile was seen, waiting for Hook to fall into his mouth.

"Bye-bye!" Yue waved as Hook finally fell through the mist and into the awaiting mouth of the crocodile before it submerged back into the water, going after the other delicious pirates who were trying to swim away.

Peter and Yue laughed as he picked her up, despite his injuries, and floated in the air letting out a loud crow. The Lost Boys did the same and crow too as they held the hands of their respected Mist Wolves. Yue smiled before letting out a howl, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her pack plus the Mist Wolves of old did the same feeling the night with cheerful howls.

"Good job you two," a laughing male voice said. Peter and Yue looked down to see Kohaku and Zenda smiling up at them.

"Mom! Dad!" Yue and Anna cried. Peter put the girl back on the deck as she and sister ran to hug their parents.

"Sorry we couldn't help," Zenda apologized as she hugged Yue, "but it seems you had everything handled" she said looking at Peter. The boy felt very awkward to look at them. They were parents after all, Yue's parents to be exact.

"No need to feel awkward around us, son" Kohaku laughed sensing the boy's uneasiness. "Anyway, we just came to pick up the others," he said meaning the past Mist Wolves.

"What about Anna?" Yue asked looking at her sister. She didn't want Anna to go.

"It's up to her," Zenda said smiling.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Really!" Kohaku smirked.

"I hate to interrupt this family moment," one of the past Mist Wolves said, "but it is time for us to depart." Zenda nodded as blue mist began to cover the deck the past Mist Wolves disappearing in it.

"Before we leave, there is still a matter that we need to discuss," Kohaku whispered urgently so only Yue and Anna could hear.

"You need to find the ones that call themselves the Snow Vamps. They reside somewhere on Earth," Kohaku said.

"Why do we need to find them?" Anna asked.

"Their leader is-" Zenda began but was cut off as she merged into the mist, leaving Yue and Anna wondering what their mother and father were unable to tell them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue, Peter, the Lost Boys, and the Mist Wolves, including Anna, were standing on Neverland's beach, the Mist Wolves facing the Lost Boys and the Lost Boys facing the Mist Wolves.

"Do you really have to go?" Pan asked sadly looking down at the girl standing before him.

Yue nodded sadly. "We need to go to Earth to find a group named the Snow Vamps."

"Then we'll go with you!" Peter said smiling, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys nodding.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. If you leave who will protect Neverland from old codfishes like Hook?" Yue said smiling sadly before embracing Pan, burying her head in his chest. "I'll miss you so much!" she said trying to hold back the tears, but was failing to do so.

Pan wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer and resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'll miss you, too." Mist Bell and Tinker Bell hovered in the air above the two, embracing each other.

"Aw man! He's going soft!" Slightly sighed.

"Shut up, idiot!" Jade yelled getting a really scary look on her face, and holding her fist up.

"Yes ma'am!" the boy said shutting up while the others Lost Boys laughed at him.

Yue pulled away from Peter far enough so she could grace his lips with hers. It was a sweet, simple kiss, but passionate all the same.

"GET A ROOM!!!!" both the Mist Wolves and Lost Boys shouted. The two pulled away, grinning at each other.

"Will you be back?" Peter asked still holding on to her. She smiled before quickly packing him on the lips.

"Of course, can't imagine what you would do without me. Probably burn the hideout down!" she giggled before stepping back from Pan's hold. She shivered slightly, missing his warmth all ready. She turned around towards her pack. They were all ready to go, though none of them wanted to. She smiled at them before turning around back towards the boys, Mist Bell already sprinkling purple dust around them.

She gave her signature wolf smile as the purple mist began to surround them. "Bye boys" she said and then they were gone.

"So what are we going to do now?" Nibs asked already missing Selena. The others were feeling the same about the others girls.

"I guess," Peter said looking at the full moon, surrounded by millions and millions of stars, "we just wait."

* * *

OMG!!! I finished! I can't believe it! This is the end of Peter Pan and the Mist Wolves, but don't worry I'll be working on the sequal ASAP!!! 

I think this chapter turned out pretty well, the scence at the end with Hook seemed kind of rush, but over all I'm happy.

I'm still accepting pictures. You can either send them in the reviews for this story or in the sequal's.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! (If you've been a long time reviewer and you changed your name you might see both your old name and new one. I just basically copy and paste the list that I did the last time I thanked my reviewers and just add any names I don't see. Just thought to tell you!

Thanks to (in no particular order):

**_flying2myvampire_**

**_magic (anon.)_**

**_Seven O' Clock Dinner_**

**_Ayra Rider_**

**_Rebel of my Destiney_**

**_last-blue mage_**

**_XxCounting.StarsXx_**

**_airfaery_**

**_XOMADCRAZZYOX_**

**_pOkEd AnD sUrViVeD_**

**_Solarity The StarWriter_**

**_Tneconni_**

**_vic90 (anon.)_**

**_UNknowen(anon.)_**

**_Lady Moonaya_**

**_Songorita_**

**_Koki-chan_**

**_myrmidryad_**

**_Red Tail Cartoon_**

**_Shadow Wolf315_**

**_Loudolly_**

**_Marshmalu_**

**_zeldapan_**

**_Samalamadingdong_**

**_Dracolover89_**

**_WickedSinger_**

**_Passionate Fire_**

**_lifeisagiantracetrack_**

**_Mandy Mae_**

**_23OneTreeHill3_**

**_Simply Marvy_**

**_Gwen Gamgee_**

Thanks for all the reviews guys!!!

I would also like to thank everyone who has put this story on their favorites and alerts lists! You guys rock too!

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW AND BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR PETER PAN AND THE MIST WOLVES: RED SNOW. BYE!!!_**


End file.
